


Existence Strikes Back!

by Underwraps



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A couple of OC monsters, Crack, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Drunk Sans (Undertale), Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inappropriate Humor, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is a flirt, Reader is a mage, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, Suicide, Swearing, The sequel will have unlimited Sans and Papyruses, There is actually like 20000 Gasters because they're all in the void just chilling out there, Toriel is best mum, Whimsalots are named after Arthur's knights from the Holy Grail, reader is smart, romance later, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwraps/pseuds/Underwraps
Summary: You are dreaming... right? It’s gotta be. Sure the monsters look realistic as heck and the whole plot is in order but that’s dream stuff, a pipe dream. You’re an avid Undertale fan, so having this opportunity in the first place, you might as well enjoy it until you wake up... if it is actually a dream. And you’re sure hoping it’s not!THIS IS A CASUAL REALITY MEET UNDERTALE STORY. KINDA LIKE SLICE-O-LIFE!("How often do you update?" No. [School is back on, updates are unpredictable and my creativity is dwindling.])("Do you take criticism?" Yes, as long as it is reasonable. I might not be able to change the whole plotline, but grammar and such are greatly appreciated!)("Is reader a girl or boy?" Your choice! The pronouns should all be gender-neutral. If you see a typo, please comment on it. I read and treasure every single goddamn comment you guys post and it always makes me smile!)BE WARY OF CHAPTERS 14 & 18!UPDATE: This story is going through a major makeover as there are too many plotholes. Some chapters, mostly the recent ones, are going to be eradicated.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Everyone (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 343
Kudos: 421





	1. Touching the white stuff won't make me pregnant right?

**Author's Note:**

> Sum good ol’ crackfic while I try to whisk away my school worries. On a serious note: this is self-fulfilment fanfic, so please no kink-shaming.

‘Where the fuck am I?’ You think to yourself as you lie in the bed of golden flowers. ‘Must be a dream.’ The feeling of dust sprinkles across your face. ‘Time to enjoy whatever is installed for me~~’ Your limbs go stiff while trying to stand. The beautiful bed of blossoms had your body’s imprint in it due to the amount of time you spent laying within the floral greenery.

‘Aww hell yeah an Undertale dream.  _ Time to fuck some skeletons _ .’ The path was surprisingly compact and sturdy as if it had been tread on countless times. ‘The attention to detail in this dream is top-fucking-notch.’ You look at the arc before entering the ‘friendliness pellet’ room, analysing the winged dot that overhung the three triangles. ‘Top-fucking-notch indeed, the Deltarune is even here.’ You may have played the game probably fourteen too many times so you are able to remember each detail. You enter the next room with a bit too much enthusiasm. There, like following a script, was the cute evil-ass flower you so dearly loved to read tentacle porn about. “Howdy, my name is-”

“Whoa hey, that’s not the right dialogue buddo! You’re meant to say “ _ Howdy! I’m FLOWEY!”,  _ not this mellow bull crap.” You correct him to his usual dialogue. His face stays in its passive form but aggression can be heard through his cutesy voice.

“And here I thought there were no resets… yet. Someone ought to teach you some proper manners. I guess little me will have to do.” Your soul is tugged out of your body, almost making you fall over. You look at him surprised… for the wrong reasons. ‘He didn’t say  _ “Ready? Here we go!”  _ What is this improvisation…’ You admire the cartoonish-shaped heart, having a brown sheen- wait why is it like that?

“See that heart? That’s your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak but-”

“Good job dream for following the right dialogue. Get the colour of my soul right next time though.” You rant to yourself while looking at the brown smudge. You turn and look at the passive-aggressive flower to see a barrage of ‘friendliness pellets’ flying at your soul. With an exaggerated duck, they fly over your head, your soul following the general movement of your body. “Whoa, buddy-chum-pal-friendo! Calm your farm.”

“You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” Flowey’s demeanour changes completely, the voice cackling with seething anger.

“Um, if weird white stuff was suddenly flung at you, wouldn’t you dodge it?” For once, you use your common sense.

“Fair enough.” A ring of floating ‘friendliness pellets’ appear out of nowhere, circling your body and soul in a hypnotising manner. 

“ Die. ” 

The laughter rings through your ears as the friendliness pellets encroached. ‘Can’t I just touch this and be okay?’ You remember the gameplay, reaching out to the ring of the suspicious white stuff before backing off. 

“I’m not gonna get pregnant touching this right?” You joke around with the angry plant, making the ring stop. 

“What?” He mutters. 

“Nevermind.” You grin as a familiar flame appears next to the flower, pushing him out of sight and mind. 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor youth…” The fabled goat mum steps out from the darkness, presented in her purple robe. ‘She got rid of the word innocent on purpose. Guess this dream is extra smart.’ You look over her towering figure, being at least two feet taller than you. “Do not be afraid. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first to come here for a long time. Come! I shall guide you through the catacombs.” Your brown soul is pushed back into your body and you look at her unceremoniously before following her path through another doorway decorated with the Deltarune. A wind blows past your body as you enter the purple brick room.

* * *

**The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION. (Ruins - Entrance)**

* * *

‘Intrusive thoughts much? And how fucking long is this dream?’ You read the sign to the next room. ‘Home. Wait, is that readable in the game? Ah, whatever.’ With a lazy lunge, you meet your first puzzle. 

“Welcome to your new home.” Toriel follows the usual dialogue with a soothing and patient voice, just lacking the world ‘innocent’ from her phrases, making you giggle at the awareness. “Allow me to educate you in the operations of the ruins.” She proceeds to step on the four switches before turning back to finish the point she was making. “The ruins are full of puzzles.”

“Ancient diversions as door keys.” You smugly say before she finishes her sentence. The look given to your response is… inquisitive.

“Yes, indeed… adjust yourself to the sight of them.” You hear the suspicion leaking into her voice but continue following anyways. ‘But who cares about that when I can look at the nearby sign!’ 

**Only the fearless ones may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.**

‘Just like the game.’

The next room is a long corridor with mini bridges over troughs of water. You hear her clear her throat to catch your attention. “To make progress, you will need to flip several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to trigger.” She walks ahead, while you breathe the musty air in. ‘What an interesting dream.’ The sign usually within the game that tells you how to read isn’t present but the sign about staying on the path is visible. You walk over the cute bridge and casually flip the first switch. She gives a proud smile before presenting the next two switches, with one obviously marked. You give the one marked a hefty tug downward, hearing multiple gears grind as the spikes blocking the next room detract themselves.

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one.” You cringe at being called little while she walks with a slight hop in her step, obviously happy. “Let us move to the next room.” And with an inward sigh, you let her lead you to the next puzzle. 

‘The dummy room.’ You think as she instructs you towards the plush doll. “Living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple.”

“You want me to talk to them right?”

“Yes, exactly small one! You are very bright. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.” She directs you forward with a hopeful glint in her eyes. ‘Might as well satisfy the goat mum.’ You tap the dummy in front of you and once again, the shit-coloured soul pops out of your body. ‘I’m never going to get used to this.’ 

**The dummy stands absentmindedly.**

“Uhh, your cotton heart and button eyes make you the apple of my eye.” You try to remember the cute poem. ‘It doesn’t seem much for conversation, but at least Toriel looks satisfied.’

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 0 gold.**

Toriel pats your back. “Ah, very good! You are very good.”

“Thank you.” You say with confidence, earning a light chuckle from her as she departed the room.

“There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?” She challenges you, in which you give an enthusiastic nod and proceed through the room- your brown soul initiates in a fight! 

**Froggit attacks you!**

Music ensues as the Froggit approaches. ‘Oh shit, Froggit! Also why do I hear weird music? This is from the game isn’t it? Wait I’m dreaming.’ You think to yourself. “Hey babe, you lookin’ cute.” You give the monster a suggestive wink, a blush covering both your faces. ‘Let me wake up. This is too embarrassing.’ Froggit doesn’t understand what you said but was flattered anyway. Toriel looks back at you and the Froggit. If looks could kill, that Froggit would have been reduced to atoms by that glare. It slinks off and the music dies out.

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 0 gold.**

‘Rip my boy.’ You continue down the path with Toriel checking you more often than looking forward. The corridor becomes narrower and the clue for the room is revealed on the nearby sign. 

“The first room is the second room’s blueprint.” You read out loud, Toriel giving a small nod before continuing on the path. ‘Nice job dream, you replaced the western room and eastern room with chronologically ordered statements.’ And then the spikes come into view. You give goat mum a ‘what the actual fuck’ look while she stops to explain. 

“This is the puzzle but… here, take my hand for a moment.” You grab the soft paw, letting her lead the way. “Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.” It was more than worrying looking at the sharp spikes retract and pop up again behind you. 

‘No shit Sherlock was that too dangerous,’ is all you think before heading to the ‘independence test’ room. 

“You have done excellently thus far. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.” She finishes her monologue and dashes away. ‘Goat mum is a fast walker like damn.’ You walk at a leisurely pace until you pass the pillar, and as if following a script, she steps out of hiding. “Greetings. Do not worry, I did not leave you.” She stops you before you fully exited the room.

“I know. You were behind the pillar.” You point out her measly hiding spot while deadpanning.

“Well, thank you for trusting me. However, now I must truly go so you will be alone for a while. Please remain here. I will give you a cell phone so you may contact me.” She hands over the phone that is around the size of a brick before muttering her signature line. 

“Be good, alright?”

“Of course.” You respond, making her nod with approval and she walks away. ‘TIME TO CAUSE TROUBLE!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LVL??? EXP???


	2. Please stop calling me so often, it's annoying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with the general direction the game is taking for the moment, with Reader exploring the 'dream' and all of its glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much crack but it's still there.

You walk into the next room, seeing another Froggit. As you try to encounter the monster, your brick of a cell phone rings. 

“Hello? This is TORIEL. You have not left the room, have you?”

“No?” You reply with uncertainty on whether to lie or not.

“There are a few puzzles that I have yet to explain. They are dangerous to solve yourself. Be good, alright?” She kindly finishes before hanging up.

‘Goat mum needs to stop worrying.’ You wave to the bobbing Froggit in the room.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” It says. ‘Well, that isn’t very useful.’

**Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters.**

“Whoa, what the fuck? How are you speaking to me? Wait, this is a dream, of course you can speak.”

**I assure you this is not a dream or game. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them… They might not want to battle anymore. If so, please-**

“I gotcha Froggit boy. I’ll spare them.”

“Ribbit.”

**Thank you, human.**

You give a polite nod and wave before turning to see the ‘candy’ room. ‘FUCK YEAH MONSTER CANDY!’ Without thinking, you bolt up to the bowl. 

**Take one.**

‘Pfft fine cause I’m a mature adult.’ 

**You took a piece of candy.**

You unwrap the hard candy with renewed vigour and popped it in your mouth. It tastes like watermelon and non-licorice. And then you stocked another in your pocket.

**You take more candy. How disgusting.**

‘Shut the fuck up game voice. I’m a responsible adult.’ You think to yourself while walking away from the pot of lollies.

* * *

**Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION.**

**(Ruins - Leaf Pile)**

* * *

You sigh mightily and continue trekking onwards, debating whether to go back to the candy room to take more. The auburn leaves in their fluffy piles were so neatly bunched that you couldn’t deny you enjoyed the autumn look it gave until you see the shit-coloured smudge called your soul exit your chest.

**Froggit hopped close!**

‘The weird music is back. And hopefully, this isn’t the same Froggit from before. Not like it matters because this is all a dream.’ You try to check the monster.

**FROGGIT - ATK 4 DEF 5: Life is difficult for this enemy.**

‘Yikes. Relatable though.’ You think as his turn begins. Flies spawn and lazily aim for you, easily dodgeable by sidestepping. And now the battlefield smells like mustard seed. ‘Underfell Sans would love this smell.’ You try to compliment the stubby creature.

“Hey cutie, no need to get into the action so quickly. Take me on a date first~~” Why do you do this to yourself?

**Froggit didn’t understand what you said but was flattered anyway.**

You see the small monster blush cutely as it gives back a shy ‘ribbit’. More flies swarm but seem to be lazier than before. You give an accepting nod to the Froggit as if to dismiss the monster.

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 2 gold.**

You pick up the two pieces of gold and store it in your pocket. ‘Have I become a hostess? Why am I getting money for being harassed…’ The next room is divided by an easily jumpable gap that you leap over, rather not taking the risk of falling through the ground. You go forward into the first rock room when your brick phone rings.

“Hello? This is TORIEL. For no reason in particular… which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?”

“I don’t mind either.” You say cheerfully. ‘Hell yeah gimme some of that delicious B.scotch pie goat mum.’

“Okay… I see. Well, thank you. Goodbye for now.” The phone clicks and you store it into your pocket and take two steps forward, only for it to ring again. “Hello. You are not saying that just to satisfy me right? I’m sure if I look hard enough-”

‘I dislike persistent callers.’ You grumble to yourself.

“Butterscotch-cinnamon pie is fine goat mum.” You assure her.

“...I suppose it’s alright for you to call me ‘mother’ as long as you are happy… Thank you for being patient, by the way.” She ends the call in a hitch this time. ‘Did I say mum by accident?’ You try to recollect your conversation until another monster shows up.

**Whimsun approaches meekly!**

“He-” Halfway through your first word, the Whimsun ran away crying. ‘Well fuck.’

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 0 gold.**

“Ouch, that rejection was harsh.” You mumble the crushed feeling of the runaway creature. ‘I didn’t even get to flirt with you yet.’ The room’s vast length and width are sparsely decorated with vines beside the row of spikes and pressure plate. 

**Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them.**

‘Should be easy enough.’ The stone slides smoothly along the indented ground, spikes retracting when slid over the pressure plate. ‘Noice.’ Then the cell phone rang again, making you sigh annoyingly.

“Hello? You do not have any allergies, do you?”

“Nup. Should be all good ‘mum’.” You could somehow hear her blushing through her cell phone.

“Alright young one. I’ll pick you up from that room soon.”

‘I probably shouldn’t have lied to her.’ You regret not staying in the ‘independence’ room but keep progressing.

You walk through the smallish hallway when you come up to the ‘leaf puzzle’. The floor was a mess of deteriorating flooring that covered the majority of the ground. ‘Ah fuck.’ You test the floor of the place where it doesn’t exist by shuffling on your ass and poking your fingers through the thin floor, making a general outline of the path. ‘I may be a videogame genius but don’t expect me to be able to scale the actual solution to a dream.’ You wipe the dirt that stuck to your clothing due to scuffling on your ass the whole time while walking to the next room. 

‘Here comes the sassy rock.’ You don’t bother pushing the other rocks, knowing they don’t affect the puzzle, rather going right up to the one furthest to the right.

**Whoa there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?**

It responds without speaking??

“Move please.” You try to be patient with the ‘special’ rock.

**Okay just for you, pumpkin.**

It shuffles by itself somehow, but only a couple inches across the ground.

“Bro, keep going.”

**Alrighty, how’s this?**

It moves off the path. You give it a dirty look.

**Jeez, no need for that. You want me to go on the plate right? Think I got it.**

It finally moves onto the pad, the spikes opening the path. You start to walk towards the exit, only for the spikes to spring out of the ground a couple of centimetres from your body.

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!!!” You scream at the sassy rock, ready to kill.

**Hm? You wanted me to stay there? You’re giving me a real workout. All you needed to do was ask, okay?**

‘Fucking stupid rock.’ You angrily stomp away from the room, thinking of ways you could bash the rock. You look back and forth at the spikes in front of you and the insufferable rock, before dashing to the next room. It smells like a rotting foot. You see the random hole in the wall and ‘aged’ cheese on the table.

**Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese… It fills you with DETERMINATION.**

**(Ruins - Mouse Hole)**

You put your ear up to the hole, hearing a chorus of squeaks. ‘What a weird dream.’ You look back at the moulding cheese on the table before walking onwards, wanting to avoid the smell. Finally, you meet your spirit animal, Napstablook.

“Zzzzzz, zzzzz, zzzz (are they gone yet)...” 

“Yo wassup boy.” And once again your soul is pushed out of your body. ‘Guess that’s an alternative to moving him with force?’

**Here comes Napstablook.**

“Um, hey there pal, I’m just passing through, you know??”

“Heh…” is the only warning you get before homing tears come spewing out of its eyes.

‘At least he looks a bit better.’

“It’s okay dude, I got time to chat if you wanna?” You suggest something to the equally depressed entity. It lets out a couple of soft chuckles before just kinda standing there still. 

**…**

‘Existential crisis much?’

“Uh what did the ghost teacher say to his students? Look at the board and I will go through it again!” 

**Napstablook seems to want to say something himself.**

Tears start to pool out of his eyes again, but rather than aiming at you, form around the crown? of his head, making a tophat.

“I call this the ‘dapperblook’... do you like it?” He eagerly waits for a response.

“Mate, Napstablook… you’re ‘dead’ funny.” You encouragingly giggle at his cute hat.

“Oh, gee…” He mutters as some tears come out of his eyes again. Your soul goes back into your body unceremoniously.

“I usually come to the ruins because there’s nobody around… but today I met somebody nice… “It’s all good buddy. We all need a good chuckle sometimes.” Another patient smile sets the sad ghost into another existential crisis.

“I’ll get out of your way now.” He whispers while drifting away.

‘Damn, his depression is worse than mine.’ Your feet make the leaf pile crackle in delight as you continue to the ‘spider bake sale’ room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x1 Monster Candy  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL ??? EXP???


	3. I WANT TO BUY A SPIDER DOUGHNUT GODDAMNIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader keeps on going with the plot but treats it like a holiday, testing food and sightseeing.

The lonely sign in the middle of the room gave the place a minimalist aesthetic. Despite the room usually not having other NPCs present in the game, there were a couple of Froggits conversing and a Moldsmal jiggling around with a doughnut on its head. Your mouth waters at the smell of an unnameable sweetness. 

**Spider Bake Sale**

**All proceeds go to real spiders.**

‘Well fuck, I don’t have enough gold to buy this.’ You watch as spiders run through the webs and into the cracks between the bricks at a bustling pace before heading out. ‘I still got that spare piece of monster candy at least.’ You backtrack to the ‘four frogs’ room, thinking whether you should pick fights or not. And as if God heard your call, your poop soul erupts from your chest.

**Migosp and Moldsmal crawled up close!**

The music comes in again, slightly modified. You give the Moldsmal a little jiggle of your body as if it were meant to mean something, imitating the act in the game. The Migosp doesn’t look impressed but at least the Moldsmal gave you some credit.

“OBEY THE OVERMIND.”

“Squorch.”

The room fills with spores and little cockroaches that lined the walls. ‘Well fuck. This is gonna actually be hard to dodge.’ You narrowly escaped some spores but the limited space due to the Migosp’s ability was troublesome.

**Moldsmal waits pensively.**

You give the sentient jelly a smile and it goes slinking away. You see the Migosp’s whole demeanour change once alone.

“Bein’ myself is the best!” It begins to casually dance, summoning a crew of cockroaches to imitate their moves. Despite the part where the dude tried to kill you a couple of seconds ago, you couldn’t help but smile for them.

“I hope you get more alone time dude, I want to see you being yourself more!” Their smile was gleaming from the encouragement.

“Mmm see ya around.” They walk off in a cha-cha chain.

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 3 gold.**

‘NICE! Only 2 gold away from some bread.’ You continue your journey, meeting with the spider bake sale sign.

**Did you miss it? Spider bake sale down and to the left. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!**

‘Doesn’t it usually say “down and to the right”? I guess this is giving directions from a first-person perspective.’ You look at the three visible Froggits, lined up in a neat row. You confront the first one that usually talks about skipping dialogue.

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

***Sigh*... My friend never listens to me. Whenever I talk, they skip my words by talking over me. That’s right. Talking over me….**

You stay patient despite constantly talking over the other characters just to satisfy the small monster.

**Well, at least you listen to me.**

“Ribbit.”

“Any day pal.” You wave to the lonely Froggit and encounter the next one in line.

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

**Monsters keep on saying there are four frogs in this room, but I have only seen a maximum of three in this room… This is troubling, to say the least.**

“Ribbit.”

“You’ll find the fourth frog around 5 o’clock from you.” You give the troubled monster a wink and point to the ant-sized frog waving at you. You continue to the third monster in line. ‘It’s kinda cute how they are lined up so perfectly.’ You give the last frog an expectant look but it seems to be mystified by the presence of the fourth frog.

“Um, hello?” You catch the Froggit’s attention, stunning it from the new discovery.

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

**Oh, I have heard you are quite merciful. You surely know by now that our attacks may become weaker or stop completely when we rather spare you. What do you think of that?**

“Good stuff. Not like the yellow tags in-game but hey, there’s got to be an equivalent in here right?” You spout your game knowledge without a care in the world, making the Froggit give you a questionable look as if checking you’re sane.

**Well, I’m glad you find it helpful. Saying you won’t fight is just that. Maybe one day, that will come in handy.**

“Ribbit.”

You give the last Froggit a wave before heading for the exit. Then your phone rings again.

“Hello?”

“Hey, goat mum.”

“Hello, little one. Sorry, I just realised it’s been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying around here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need.”

“Gotchu goat mum. I’ll save space for the good stuff. I’ll see you soon.” This time you hang up before she says anymore. ‘Too many fucking calls.’ You stride forward, nearing the exit when…

**Vegetoid came out of the earth!**

“Hey pal, I’m kinda hungry. Are you okay with giving me a snack?” You remember the action required to satisfy the monster in-game. 

“Eat your greens~~” It cackles and carrots start dropping from the ceiling. ‘Annnd now it’s raining carrots.’ You easily avoid the falling carrots until this weird green sparkly one spawned. You stand directly under it and let it fall on you. The feeling is warm and tingly, pleasant yet exciting. ‘Good impression of magic, dream.’

“Thanks, that’s all I needed. I’m gonna head off now. Thanks for the food!” You tell the Vegetoid and wave it away.

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 4 gold.**

‘I GOT ENOUGH FOR THE SPIDER DOUGHNUT!’ You cheer to yourself, backtracking to the spider bake sale. And then you’re interrupted.

**Vegetoid came out of the earth!**

‘Fuck, this again? Ah, whatever.’ You pat your stomach in an unenthusiastic way, making the Vegetoid overjoyed. ‘Oh, how simple.’

“Vegetoid is here for your health.” It sings while sending tomatoes and corn cobs bouncing around the room. You catch the one sparkly vegetable and let your body absorb the magic.

“‘Kay thanks, dude. I’m gonna head out now.” You dismiss the monster in a rude way, annoyed that they got in the way of you getting your food. 

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 4 gold.**

‘Well, now I have 13 gold so I guess it isn’t too bad right?’ You confront the spiders on the smaller web, handing 7 pieces of gold over. They respond with glee, excitedly running back and forth with the money before a group of them lug a doughnut before you. Despite being covered in some cobwebs, it looked pretty good. You tip them 3 gold and stroll while munching it. It was… interesting in texture. Sometimes it felt like things were crawling around in your mouth but otherwise, it was sweet and slightly tangy. You trek to the most recent room. The one you have been dreading the most.

**There is just one switch.**

‘So now I have to fall through the ground. Far out.’ You go to the left patch of cracked ground in the middle row. You skid on your ass and break the flimsy covering before lowering yourself gently through the opening. Despite your efforts to lessen the impact, the pile of leaves scattered all around but at least your bottom didn’t hurt. ‘Hey, that was kinda fun.’ You muster some strength and tug at the lever, hearing the distant clinking that confirmed the next room’s opening. You scramble into the small chute, slightly claustrophobic inducing and very dirty, but nonetheless, you make it out. ‘Isn’t Napstablook in one of these rooms as well?’ With the most relatable character in mind, you hop into the other cracked flooring, the pile of leaves cushioning the fall surprisingly well. You greet the ghost who looked like a spitting image of you on Sunday nights.

“I fell down a hole… now I can’t get up. Go on without me…” You giggle at the cliche response.

“Hey, buddy. Can’t you fly cause you’re incorporeal and all?” You remember some ghost facts from the game.

“Oh right…” Napstablook fades once again out of sight, leaving you in the pile of leaves alone. You scurry up the chute again, debating whether to collect the ribbon. ‘Might as well. Also, it’s kinda fun to fall through the holes.’ You drop through the floor, causing the leaves to ripple around you like a shockwave. You pick up the small red ribbon and store it in your pocket. ‘Next room coming up.’ Like the game, the sign to the left at the entrance of the room has the same dialogue.

**The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective.**

The floor was also slanted downwards while you were walking to the next room, greeted by a row of spikes and another sign.

**If you can read this, press the blue switch.**

You backtrack to the switch when your soul pops out of your body.

**A Loox decides to pick on you!**

‘Yikes, they don’t seem happy.’ You try to think of something not bully-like but nothing coherent comes up so you give a polite bow.

“Finally someone gets it.” It gives a relieved sigh, trails of bubbles wiggling around the room.

“Have a good one.” You dismiss yourself from the battle.

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 5 gold.**

‘Finally, I can flip this goddamn switch.’ You hear a clicking sound as you pull the lever. Without the spikes in the way, you enter the next room without worry. The next sign comes into view instantly.

**If you can read this, press the red switch.**

‘Sounds easy enough.’ You walk forward to the red switch and flip it, being rewarded with another clicking noise. You continue trekking onwards into the final room.

**If you can read this, press the green switch.**

‘I remember this being confusing in the game, but I guess it helps when you can see behind pillars.’ With the last switch pulled, you meet the intersection to either ‘Home’ or the toy knife. You decide to go forward with the knife route, meeting another Froggit.

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

**Just between you and me, I saw Toriel come out of here a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn’t ask what they were for… we’re all too intimidated to talk to her.**

“Ribbit.”

“I’ve got this pal.” You give the Froggit a wink like the flirt you are before entering the lookout. To call it pretty was an understatement. Despite its name, the buildings were sturdy and glorious, holding some kind of historical value within the architecture. The roads weren’t exactly packed with monsters, but neither were they completely abandoned. Froggits hopped from place to place while Whismurs floated above the buildings. Loox were lonely walkers while Migosps scuttled in marching regiments. The whole sight was mesmerising and definitely not based on the game. ‘Well this is impressive to say the least.’ You continue looking out at the underground society until realising there was the toy knife you came for. You look around before picking it up and slowly drag yourself away from the scenic view. Finally, back on track with the usual game plot, you see Toriel on her own brick of a phone, ready to call you, only to see you in your dirty clothes glory.

“How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? Not a scratch… Impressive! But still… I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this.”

“What surprise?” You ask her with enthusiasm despite knowing exactly what was about to happen.

“Err… Well I suppose I can no longer hide it. Come, small one!” She treads into the house, leaving you at the front in a crippled state for being called small. Instead, you direct your attention towards the withered tree. ‘It’s amazing how it perseveres underground. Just like the monsters that live here.’

* * *

**Seeing the bustling ruins and such a cute, tiny house gives you DETERMINATION.**

**(Ruins - Home)**

* * *

‘Wait, that’s not the dialogue for this checkpoint?! Ah, nevermind.’ You shuffle into the cottage with thoughtful steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this is going so comment if you have any cool ideas.
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> 8 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	4. Wait, so I flirted with actual monsters?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out this probably not a dream. Your reaction is mixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE I NEED HELP WITH TAGS!!! Comments are greatly appreciated. Updates will be at least per fortnight, most likely much more. Enjoy the story :3

“Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie.” Toriel gives a warm welcome. You take a deep breath, enjoying the dust-free air and the scent of cinnamon and sweet caramel. The cottage is idyllic in every way, plants scattered around, bookshelves with well-used novels stored and the cute cupboards that were snuggly fitted into convenient spots. It was… not something you expected from a dream.

“I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you.” She darts off into the nearby hallway, eager to show you her next gift. You waddle awkwardly behind her.

“This is it…” She takes your hand within one of her massive paws and almost drags you due to her excitement.

“A room of your own. I hope you like it!” She pats your head in a motherly way despite it being slightly belittling. ‘Obviously, she doesn’t pay much attention to age.’ Worry crosses her face and judging by the smell of smoke, she had a bit of time before something caught alight.

“Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!” She basically sprints out of the hallway to the kitchen-side. ‘Time to check out my new bedroom.’ You take your first step in to be surprised by the attention to detail within the room. It followed the calming brown-red colour scheme, the box of toys ranging from small wood bricks to car models. 

**Look at all these cool toys! They don’t interest you at all.**

‘That’s cause I ain’t freakin’ 7 years old dream.’ You walk to the dusty shelves. Trinkets were balanced along the slightly wonky shelves. You look at the empty photo frame. ‘It’s covered in dust, so it might be someone’s grave… or the place hasn’t been maintained for a long time.’ You avoid moving things with that fact in mind and even ignore the sheets of paper just in case. Besides the whole caboodle with graves basically existing within your new bedroom, it was still a dream bedroom. You decide to head out of your room, getting used to the layout of the house despite having played the game too many times to count. ‘First is to check on goat mum.’ You walk down the hallway, enjoying the slight creaks the floorboards made with each step. In the living room, you see Toriel already tucked into the plush cushioning of her reading chair. 

“Hi, mum.” You give her a wave from across the room while walking to her.

“Hello there, little one!” ‘She has no respect for my age…’ You couldn’t blame her for calling you ‘little’ with the size difference, but her behaviour towards you was kinda demeaning. At least you understood that wasn’t the intention. “The pie has not cooled down yet so perhaps you should take a nap.”

“Sounds good. Good...night?” ‘Does time even exist here? Wait, this is a dream, no need to think about that.’ 

“Sweet dreams child!” She gives a content smile before continuing her book. You walk back to your room and can’t help but admire the decorations that sat patiently to be used. ‘I’ll look at it if this dream happens again. I’m actually kind of tired.’ You enter your room and go to the lampshade within the corner of your room. With a flip, the room is wrapped in comforting luminescence coming from the ceiling. The ceiling is covered with fake stars and despite the cheesiness of it all, made you smile lightly. With darkness encompassing the room, you plonk your body onto the bed. ‘Despite being an adult, I fit perfectly fine on it.’ You roll around a bit, appreciating the softness of the mattress, the pillow supporting your neck and the blankets kept you pleasantly warm. ‘What a banger of a dream. This bed is better than my real one.’ And contrary to your annoying insomnia, within a few seconds, you conked out.

~~~

War.

Once against monsters.

Now we turn against ourselves.

A war over resources.

Coal, oil, food and water.

Humans become experiments.

Bombs are detonated.

Life on Earth ceases to exist.

A nuclear wasteland.

Hope for humanity is lost.

All that is left are those deep underground…

~~~

You wake up from your super vague dream, only to find yourself in the luxurious bed you thought you dreamed about. ‘Okay, now I was hoping for this but… what now???!!’ You’re still in the plush bed, having your existential crisis. ‘So I am stuck in Undertale. I am in the current position of Frisk, the main character of the plot. And up till now, all I have done is flirt with peopl- monsters. AND MAGIC EXISTS!’ Despite your current state of shock, the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch distracts you. Lo and behold, is the legendary pie.

**You found a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.**

‘Time to eat my worries away.’ You turn on the light in the room, plonk yourself on the bed and savour the sweet treat. It oozes with caramel while the outside has a layer of cinnamon sprinkled upon it. Trying to recollect your thoughts you recount the happenings since arriving in ‘this’ world. ‘Do I leave Toriel and follow the plot? Do I try to meet my verte-baes? Does saving and reloads exist?’ You finish the pie within five minutes but don’t move from your bed. 

‘This is overwhelming. Being transported into a video game, taking the role as the protagonist and having the burden of a whole civilization upon my shoulders. I have to plan what to do.’ You were confident in all of the attack patterns within the game plus fan made ones. You knew the general layout of the key places within the game. 

‘But how will this world respond to my actions?’ You check your body and everything is normal. Your hair is still there, you don’t have eight limbs and despite all of this world-hopping, you’re still you. ‘First, we retrieve any information not available in-game.’ You struggle out of bed and enter the hallway.

‘Observation 1, plants here don’t need sunlight. The first example, ‘typha’ is a common plant found in wetland areas. Obviously, the environment to grow this plant can be mimicked with artificial light but the place is powered by magic, so I don’t understand the properties. These plants were also available on the surface so they may or may not be magically stimulated.’ You walk down the hallway to Toriel’s room, observing everything that comes your way. 

‘Observation 2, there is no such thing as a bathroom within the underground as there is no need. Monster food does not spoil nor does it create waste. Whether it is fully composed of magic or some other unknown element, I should not have to worry about holding my bladder.’ You enter goat mum’s room. The lighting is much cooler and altogether the room was generally sparse, only containing the bare necessities just like predicted. You walk straight to the bookshelf and pick the subterranean plants encyclopedia. 

‘Observation 3, canon content within the game stays true within this world. The placing of objects, how events proceed and the personalities of each character are fairly consistent.’ Besides the stunning amount of similar plants from the surface, you had no idea how they could grow. You continue to rudely snoop around Toriel’s room, looking in her bucket of snails to digging through the sock drawer only to find it to be perfectly aligned to the game’s plot. 

**You peek inside... Scandalous! It's TORIEL's sock drawer.**

‘Is that headcanon true???’ You exit her room and walk to the living room. Once again, Toriel is relaxed within her reading chair with a different book in her paws.

“Up already, I see?”

“Yeah, the room was really nice. Thank you.” You were uncharacteristically meek.

“Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favourite bug-hunting spot. I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your educati-”

“Mum, I am certain I do not need any teaching.” You wonder what age was considered ‘young’ within the underground. Gerson is considered old but time was not concrete or measured very well in the underground.

“Oh… sorry. I have always wanted to be a teacher is all. STILL.” Her sudden change in tone shocks you. “I am glad to have you living here.” You give her a patient nod but wait around a bit more. “Oh, did you want something?” She has a concerned look on her face as if predicting that you will already ask to leave. It broke your heart watching her look slightly dejected.

“I… uhhh, can I have some more butterscotch-cinnamon pie... please?” You try to ask politely. ‘It’s been way too long since I have said please…’ 

“Yes, my child!” She hops off her reading chair and fetches you another slice of the delicious food. With a proud grin, she hands you the pie and tucks her nose into the book once more. You mutter a quiet thank you before pacing to your bedroom. Instead of eating the pie, you set it on the floor of your bedroom and lie on your bed to think… a lot.

‘While I have always wanted to be in Undertale for more than anything possible, I really need to be careful of my actions. Flowey is troublesome to say the least. He already knows about me. Whether he has been constantly resetting or not is something I don’t know. Speaking of resets, magic exists. Humans in this world control magic. They were able to set a barrier that stops the monsters from escaping. Whether or not I can use magic freely is still unknown. My brown soul doesn’t match any of the colours unless a toddler decided to mix them all so finding my general soul trait and such might not even exist. I also am the last human before they escape, so is staying with Toriel really the best idea? Shouldn’t I just hand my soul over? It would be for the greater good… but how would humanity act towards them knowing that? All I really remember from my reality is how messed up we were. China and America were fucking around, natural disasters were occurring constantly but otherwise I remember being relatively comfortable despite all the dilemmas that plagued the world. So I’m most likely in the 2015 - 2025 period if staying relative to my time and the setting of the game. Knowing politics and humanity’s prejudice against their own people, this isn’t looking too good. Neither will the situation improve within the near future. But let’s say that this humanity is as accepting as the one in the game, with monsters freely roaming the surface. Do I have to use Flowey if I don’t want to die? Can I even reload a save file? Have I even saved yet? Do I even have the ability to save? I have a brown soul so there’s a high chance I can’t. I haven’t heard that voice in my head for a bit, so maybe that’s my ability. Isn’t that the same in the game though? The player could talk to any monster. I could talk to Froggits so that clears up that doubt.’ You realise that writing this down would be the wisest choice and help with the overwhelming anxiety.

You exit your room once more and confront your goat mum. “Yes, child?” She peeks up from her book, giving a patient look.

“May I have a diary please? I think it would help me adjust.” While you weren’t lying, you weren’t telling the whole truth. ‘I can’t tell her that I’m from another world where she’s a fictional character.’

“Of course! I will be going shopping later today. It would be delightful for you to accompany me.” Her eyes light up with the idea of you becoming familiar with the ruins. 

“Thank you. This will really help me.” You give a smile.

“Is there anything else you desire, little one?” Her voice suggests I ask more than just a diary.

“Well… could you tell me more about you?” You casually sit on the floor as if readying for a proper lecture.

“About me? I’m just a silly old woman!” She tries to reason out of explaining her story.

“Then… can you tell me about this place? Sorry, I’m just kinda shocked is all. This has been very sudden.” You look at the floor, feeling your words becoming thicker with worry and anxiety. As if Toriel sensed it, she came from her chair and hugged you. 

“If you would like, child, that offer for education is still available.” She comforts you like the A+ mother she is.

“... I would like that.” You say quietly as you break down in tears from your lost reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty? Mostly world-building from this point on. You’re a bright person, having brought logic from another world. Now all that is left is planning what is next.  
> Guess who is the toddler that decided to mix all the colors together~~
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> 8 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	5. I don’t want to be classified as a royal brat though…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being related to royalty has many perks. You walk around with Toriel and buy some essentials. You also find out you’re a bit special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel = Sugar Mum  
> Comment what you want the next chapter to be!

You could comfortably say Toriel gets the reward for ‘best mum’. Despite having only met you less than a day ago, she had basically accepted you in every way. Shelter? Check. Food? Check. A nice, loving and caring perso-monster who put all their skill points into parenting? Check.

“Here we are, my child.” She leads you to the familiar sight of the underground ‘ruins’. 

“Uhh, how do we get down there though?” You question her sanity while looking down at the town. She gives a knowing look before whistling loudly. It echoes through the cave before a couple of Whimsalots come flying at unprecedented speeds.

“Your highness.” They politely kneel in front of her, barely giving you any attention thankfully. Now this was interesting. How are there Whimsalots in the Ruins?

“Nice to see you so soon, Bedivere and Galahad.” Toriel formally greets the two individuals. You giggle at the two medieval names and give a polite wave and smile. “Would you be so kind as to help me and my child to the marketplace below?” She phrases it as a question but knowing her authority, the Whimsalots took it as an order.

“Of course my liege.” They proceed to summon moths around both your bodies. You stay entirely still as they lift you with surprising ease and start to lower you down. While your fear of heights usually stopped you from even approaching cliffs, you put your life in the hands of the armour-clad monsters. With practised ease, you were picked up by their magic and gently gravitated towards the ground. 

‘I WANNA LEARN HOW TO DO THAT!’ Then you realise you’re not a monster neither could you perform magic.

“Thank you, kind knights. May I trust you two to transport us back up later?” She asks them, making them bob their heads madly. “I will take my leave now. Have a nice day, you two.” She gives a wave and they fly away. “Now, my child, let me lead the way.” Her royal facade drops as she kindly leads you around the town. Many shops are passed, none familiar but still following the canonical theme of the game. Most shops held random items and weren’t particularly categorised as such, making each one as unique and mysterious as the last. Shopkeepers were extremely kind but that probably had to do with ‘your highness’ attending their store. In fact, everyone you passed was respectful despite your race (did they even notice you with Toriel around?). While most items were more specialised for monster use like fertiliser (Vegetoids), eye drops (Loox), lavender spray (Whimsums), a manifesto on something similar to communism (Migosp), child books on animal noises (Froggits) and CDs on dancing (Moldsmals), you were able to pick up your essentials. Obviously, Toriel also bought some extra supplies for you and while you were grateful for her generosity, the amount of gold she spent was slightly nerve-wracking. 

‘I guess being royalty helps with funds.’ You walk awkwardly beside her while she holds an overflowing bag of books and living supplies. Besides all the money she had spent on you, there wasn’t even a speck of regret on her face, rather she was gleaming as you walked around.

“My child, aren’t you curious why everyone calls me ‘your highness’...?” She wonders as you walk back to the bottom of the cliff to be lifted back to the top.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not you are royalty. I’m just happy you’ve accepted me as one of your own. That’s why I call you ‘mum’. And the way other monsters respect you shows you’re a good leader.” You acknowledge her position but don’t estrange her, making her blush in response.

“Oh, dear you’re too sweet. I’m just a silly old woman. Let’s get home now, shall we? I’ll tell you my story another day, I promise.” She whistles once more, Galahad and Bedivere basically zooming to her side.

“Hello, gentlemen. Would you two be kind enough to lift us and our baggage to the top of this cliff?” Her demeanour becomes strong and authoritative as she commands the two monsters. Both Whimsalots only nod in response as magic encapsulates you once again. They quickly levitate you up the cliffside and gently place you at the viewing point.

“Thank you, knights.” Her aura makes you feel slightly inferior as you watch her control the monsters.

“Thank you, Galahad and Bedivere.” You try to mimic her gracefulness. At least your response seems to make them open up a bit more.

“You are very kind, young monarch.” 

“You’re welcome, young monarch.” They say simultaneously before departing. Toriel starts walking home, looking pleased, but otherwise, you’re shocked. 

“...Why did they call me ‘monarch’?” You say despite knowing the answer.

“They think you’re suitable for the job of ruling. As my child, that may become your responsibility in the future.” She says in a matter-of-factly way, making you cringe slightly.

“I don’t think I could handle that.” You shrug away her statement.

“It’s understandable if you do not wish for that child. However, your response to monsters down here was exceptional. It's as if you were meeting old friends for the first time.” She ruminates on your conversations with her citizens. 

‘Kinda helps when you know every monster beforehand.’ “They were also nice. Slightly quirky, but I knew they meant well.” You answer her as she thought through your actions.

“Indeed, they are all wonderful monsters.” She affirms your sentence. 

The walk home is very short but unpacking all the bought items took at least an hour. All of the trinkets on your wonky shelf were removed into the room that was being ‘renovated’ or her own. Now it was filled with history, magic and fiction books. You had your toothbrush kept in a cup next to the sink in the kitchen with a box of matches in case you needed to cook.

“I feel like a box of matches were unnecessary, my child. I could easily utilise m-”

“Mum, if you’re not around and I want to make myself food, I need the matches to light the stove.”

“But I could teach you magic.” She says with confidence. And at that moment, your mind was blown.

‘Wait, so I can learn fire magic? I can utilise fucking hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to become a living flamethrower?’ You try to calm yourself down as doubt crawls up your back.

“I think you got that wrong mum. I’m just a normal human.” You inwardly sigh at your own response, already having accepted that anybody but you could do magic. You were an adult that had gone through that fantasy phase!

“Human? Child, you’re... interesting to say the least. Perhaps it’s time to talk about our history and myself. I’ll get us another slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie for tea.” She prepares two plates of pie and giggles as you instantly gobble it up. “Remember this pie was only for this occasion. Tomorrow, we will be having a snail pie.” You cringe at the thought of eating snails, making you slow down eating in an attempt to make the experience last longer.

“Would you like to prepare your book? It will help to memorise my teachings. If you don’t wish to, that is fine as well, but I expect you to remember it.” She gives a professional look as you ready your book and pencil from the large rucksack. “Long ago, two races ruled the surface: humans and monsters. For a long time, we lived in harmony. It only took the one death of a human and the absorption of their soul that started a long, meaningless war. Humans were scared of our ability to use magic and absorb their souls. They connected our existence with demons.” She talks with sadness within her voice that cracks your heart.

“What dicks.” You exclaim without thinking.

“Language child! ...Yes, they were ruthless, but their fear is understandable. Especially if the queen and king are goats and can control fire. Eventually, the humans were victorious. Monsters didn’t want to fight and the determination the humans held against us made them push us towards extinction. With their seven most powerful ‘priests’ as they called them, they sealed all the monsters they could find into ‘Mountain Ebbot’, known for its religious importance. Thus, right now we are underground Mount Ebbot, found within Norman territory, if that is still the case.” You gasp at the newfound knowledge. ‘Normans?!! They’ve been underground for literal centuries! But the first human that falls is one during the 21st century...’

“Toriel… Mum, h-how old are you?” You stutter on your words.

“Isn’t it rude to ask a lady their age?” She ignores your question on purpose before continuing your crash course history lesson. “Currently, monsters are comfortably living in peace with ourselves underground. A couple of humans have fallen and met their tragic fate to vengeful monsters, but otherwise I try my best to keep them safe. Too often however, they leave me, thus Asgore, the King, takes their soul. You, my child, are not a human, but neither monster. I believe you’re a ‘priest’.” Her last words become stale in your ears.

“What?” While you only said one word, much more was running through your brain.

“Priests were the name given to those who served on the human side. Their genuine race was mages. They were aligned with humans during the war and took advantage of their ‘religion’ so they could be glorified. This is shown in human bibles where they preach the existence of the ‘lamb’ and condemn the ‘goat’. Mages possessed the magic of monsters and the sturdy body and soul of a human. Due to their flexible soul and unique physiology, it wasn’t uncommon for them to integrate themselves into either monster or human towns.” You barely let the words sink in before you burst out with a question.

“SO I CAN DO MAGIC?!!!” Your enthusiasm in the subject makes her chuckle as she nods her head.

“Humans have a different magic to monsters. Monsters have a different magic to humans. Mages were very special cases that sometimes fell into both categories or neither. The one problem with a mage soul is the variance in strength. They can absorb souls of either species but whether they can control the latter’s intentions is based on the user. However, due to the duality of being able to absorb either monster or human souls, they too could be absorbed by monsters and in theory, humans too. Thus, they mainly stayed in hiding or cooperated with monsters.” She finally finishes her rant on mages and lets you become familiar with the information. You record all the information as she speaks that is relevant and even ask questions for a few hours. ‘Summary is basically I’m a mage which is a monster/human hybrid race. I can use magic if I become in touch with it. Monsters have been underground for AT LEAST nine centuries since the Normans pushed them underground. I am the eighth human to fall and supposedly they need seven souls to break the barrier.’ 

“Why hasn’t Asgore broken the barrier yet? If I’m the eighth being to fall down, shouldn’t you guys already have left?” You ask despite knowing the answer but still proceed in order to look less suspicious. 

“I will tell you that story another day my child. Otherwise, I believe it is time for you to sleep. Today has been very fulfilling. Brush your teeth and then let me choose a calming book for me to read to you.” She pushes you to the kitchen where you brush your teeth before being herded into your bedroom. You climb in the wonderful bed as she chooses a book from your shelf. “How does a chapter of ‘Froggit’s Adventure’ sound?”

“Very pleasing, mum.” While you found all of this motherly attitude offensive at first, it had suddenly become very endearing. You drift off to sleep once more as Toriel read the life story of a Froggit.

~~~

Dust and dirt mix into one.

Nothing remains.

Radiation corrupts all it touches.

A lost past.

A lost reality.

Gone forever.

All that is left are those underground…

~~~

‘What the fuck is up with these depressing dreams?’ You rub your head from the incoming headache due to whatever your brain decided to conjure. While it usually takes you 30 minutes to get out of bed when there’s nothing to do, you hop out with unusual grace. It takes you a couple of seconds to realise that the butterscotch-cinnamon slice was still on the ground from yesterday morning. Thankfully, you remembered monster food doesn’t spoil so you decide to place it into a far corner to avoid stepping into the treat. The clothes Toriel bought were mainly for children but at least they fit. A striped jumper of red and white reminds you of candy canes and Wally. You put it on just for the meme. The cargo shorts are simply black and the simple white socks with red skate shoes made the whole get-up comical. ‘Why the fuck not.’ You step out of your room in your ‘Where’s Wally?’ costume to be confronted by the smell of garlic and such. The scent lures you into the kitchen, where Toriel’s throwing stock into a pot. 

“Hello, child. I’m still preparing the snail pie, so please be patient. How about you read a book or go play outside, alright? It will take some time for me to finish.” You cringe at the thought of eating snails and decide maybe it would be better to just distract yourself from the thought. 

‘Now, do I read or go explore the ruins some more?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we do bOss?  
> (Do you guys want to read more about magic or go out and meet some chumps?)
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> 8 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	6. Is tipping normally done in this world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to test your social skills and make some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys eat snail pie if served by Toriel? Honestly, I probably would due to guilt.

With your eight pieces of gold, faded ribbon, toy knife and monster candy, you walk out of the cottage, ready to investigate. ‘Reading can be done later. I should get familiar with this world in case of Flowey or something.’ The front yard greets you with its autumn-like glory. You realise that the majority of the underground is very dimly lit, mostly by monster-made lanterns that were sparsely spread across walls. Many seemed to not work. You make your way to the clifftop where the Whimsalots transported you down. 

‘Is whistling for attention rude? I’m not exactly on the same social status as Toriel…’ You try to wave to some Whimsums but their shyness causes them to either fly away or fall out of the sky due to shock. ‘Ah, that’s not good.’ You think to yourself as Whimsums dropped like flies. After waiting approximately half an hour, your patience finally ran thin so you walked away from the precipice. You see the Froggit outside of the viewing point once more and decide that you were not going to give up on socialising just yet.

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

**Nice to meet you again.**

“Hey, uh, sorry for not asking for your name before. Thank you for telling me about that viewing spot. Your city is very pretty.” You kneel down to the monster’s height so you can make eye contact. Your genuine smile and sudden concern for his feelings stunts his words for a bit.

**I didn't even realise that as being rude. Many monsters do not have a name, including me.**

“What about the two Whimsalots, Galahad and Bedivere?”

**Unlike humans, monsters decide their own name. Once you find the right name for yourself, your body will resonate. This is only done when the monster believes they are ready.**

“By ‘resonate’, you mean to evolve?” ‘That would make sense. Whimsums become Whimsalots and Froggits turn into Final Froggits.’ You decide to sit as kneeling becomes uncomfortable.

**To evolve is a gradual process we are also capable of, however, resonation is becoming a step closer to the level of a boss monster. It is every monster’s dream to resonate.**

You see the Froggit’s face drop a bit from the statement.

“You must have been waiting for a long time to resonate I’m guessing…”

**When my time comes, I’ll be ready.**

The monster gives you a grim… smile.

“... How about we make nicknames for each other? Just a human tradition.” The monster blushes up at the idea so you backpedal on your statement. “Only if that isn’t considered rude or something…”

**Nicknames are usually given to potential partners or close friends.**

“Well then, Froddo, let’s be friends!” You kneel down to the dog-sized monster and put out a hand which he hesitantly shakes.

**Thank you, I really like that name. I’m glad you enjoyed the view of the city. What is a suitable nickname for you?**

You think for a moment before realising your outfit. ‘Something starting with ‘W’ to suit my outfit.’

“Call me Whit.” You proudly exclaim, Froddo admiring your confidence.

**You are very good at names. Our king, Asgore, while a lovely king, is horrible at naming things. It’s nice meeting you, Whit.**

“It was nice seeing you too, Froddo. Are you free at the moment? I was thinking of going on a stroll. It would be great if you could join me.” 

**Sorry. It is my job to monitor this hall. But if you require help with anything else, I’ll be here most of the time.**

“Ribbit.”

“Thanks, Froddo. I’ll check up often. See you around.” You pat the monster’s head, surprised by the smooth texture. With the last wave, you exit the room, not realising the poor blushing monster.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have patted them. That was probably too affectionate of me.’ You walk to the rotated sequence of rooms. ‘Yeah, that was probably a bit too friendly of me to do. I really should learn more monster culture...’ As you continued to judge your previous actions, your brown soul decided to show up.

**A pair of Vegetoids came out of the ground!**

“Oh, hey. I know how enthusiastic you guys are about feeding people. If you don’t mind, I haven’t had a meal in a while so I’ll accept anything you give.” They both take your response at the time.

“Eat your greens.”

“Eat your greens.”

The room fills with vegetables. Carrots drop all around you while bananas, tomatoes and garlic bulbs rebound off walls crazily. ‘Well fuck.’ You had to literally commando roll to dodge a flying potato. You catch one of the magical carrots but miss the glowing banana.

“Uh, thanks, pal.” One of the Vegetoids leaves with a satisfied face. “Sorry, I wasn’t able to catch your meal. Give me another chance and I’ll get it.” The Vegetoid crackles at your response and the magic barrage started again. With considerably fewer objects bouncing around, you grasp the magic garlic bulb with ease. “Thanks, dude. I enjoyed the meal. Tell your friend you guys put up a great fight.” You compliment their teamwork and walk from happy looking Vegetoid.

**You WON! You earned 0 EXP and 8 gold.**

‘I GOT 16 GOLD NOW!! Time to buy another spider doughnut.’ You skip through the rotated rooms with relative ease, encountering a Loox who leaves 5 gold after you give it a patient smile and a Moldsmal and Migosp that leave 3 gold after you flirted and then talked to them respectively. 

‘So now I’ve got 24 gold, which is enough to buy three spider doughnuts or one spider cider.’ You reach the falling room, seeing a glint of yellow from the shadows that makes you shiver. ‘I forgot that Flowey is still spying on me.’ You drop down the hole that Napstablook was in before, yet he wasn’t present. ‘Guess I have to go to Waterfall if I want to meet him again.’ You sigh at his absence and climb through the chute to get to the ‘four frogs’ room. For some reason, only two (not counting the ant-sized one) were present in the room this time. You decide to encounter the monsters in the opposite order from before. 

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

**I’m glad my judgement of you was true. Thank you for being patient with us. However, your presence has made the ruins quite lively recently.**

“How so? Have I caused trouble?” You realise how flirting with anything that moves probably isn’t the best idea.

**Not at all. As the queen’s child, you are just as nice as her. Most monsters that do encounter you leave with a very positive response. With time, we will become more familiar with who you are. Please pardon our hasty response.**

You sigh in relief. “I’m happy to know that people aren’t annoyed by me.” 

**You seem very approachable unlike the queen but many are wary of you. Please be careful, young monarch.**

“Ribbit.”

“Will do, Froggit. Thanks for telling me that stuff.” You nod to the Froggit and progress to the next monster. How did information get passed so quickly?!!

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

**Hello, young monarch. Thank you for telling me about the whereabouts of the fourth frog that is in this room. You have ceased all my troubling thoughts.**

“All good mate. Have you talked to them yet?”

**I have, indeed. They are glad that someone has noticed them. You should introduce yourself to them, they are very interested in you and how you noticed them.**

“Ribbit.”

“Will do. It’s good you two became friends.” You’re dismissed as the Froggit gestures you towards the crack in the wall. The ant-sized Froggit jumps and waves furiously at your arrival

“ Ribbit!!! ”

**Hello, young monarch! I’m so happy that you noticed me. It has been a long time since I have made new friends.**

You could see it basically gleaming with joy at your presence. “I’m glad you haven’t found it irritating.”

**Not at all! It’s quite the rarity for someone like me to receive attention. Here’s something to express my gratitude.**

The small monster goes deep into the crack’s depths and pushes out 10 gold.

**For you to enjoy another spider doughnut that I saw you eating before.**

“Thank you, but I don’t know if I can accept this gift. You deserve it.” You try to reject the money but the little Froggit seemed very insistent.

**I only mean it as thanks. Please, this is the least I can do for you.**

You sigh in defeat. “If you insist. Thank you.”

**No, thank you!**

“ Ribbit. ”

You store the 10 gold with the rest. ‘Well, now I’m kinda balling in money.’ You proceed to the spider bake sale calculate what can be purchased. ‘I should get something for the small Froggit and mum. Also, Froddo must get hungry during work.’ You hand 28 pieces of gold and order 4 spider doughnuts, packaged. You also tip the spider worker 3 gold after they hand you the four wrapped treats. The excitement emitted from the workers made was humbling due to the unusual tradition of tips. While humans thought of tips to be normal, monsters must be savvier with their money. Your brick phone rings.

“Hello, child. I understand that at the moment you are getting to know the ruins, but I wanted to tell you that snail pie is ready. It would be nice if we could eat together, but I understand if you are busy.”

“Sure. I’ll see you in a bit, mum.” You hang up and start making your way back. While in the ‘four frogs’ room, you hand a spider doughnut to the mini monster.

“ Ribbit! Ribbit!!! ”

**Your highness! You’re too nice. Thank you for this gift.**

The way the monster drooled made you giggle. You walk home, only encountering a lone Whimsum who ran away before you finished saying the first word. ‘Must be a Whimsum thing.’ While that is true even in the game, rejection hurts like a bitch. You finally arrive at the intersection before Toriel’s cottage and decide to pay Froddo a visit.

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

**Hello, Whit. How was your stroll?**

“Pretty good. I’ve got a ‘friend’ present for you…” You take a spider doughnut out of your rucksack. “Thank you for accepting me as your friend.”

**That is very nice of you, Whit. How much was it?**

“No need to pay me back. It’s a friend thing. Anyways, I’ve gotta go eat with ‘your majesty’. See you later Froddo!” You skip away before the monster is able to deny the gift, leaving it even more flustered. ‘Poor Froddo. One day, you’ll learn to accept generosity.’ Even before entering the house, the front yard had a light scent of garlic. You step inside for the strength of the stench to almost knock you out. Toriel spots you in the hall and waves for you to sit with her.

“How was your walk?” She says as she prepares you a slice of the unique meal.

“Good. I made a friend.” You try to keep speaking brief as it felt like the garlic was burning your airways.

“Wonderful! Here’s your piece.” She places a plate in front of you. You fight your reaction to retch. “I understand that snail pie isn’t a common dish on the surface, however, I assure you the taste is quite nice.” She picks up her serving of snail pie and starts eating it as if to show you it wasn’t poisoned. 

‘Well fuck. That’s one way of guilt tripping me...’ You prod at it, watching the jellified snail meat wobble in the pastry coating. Okay, now you really want to vomit. 

“My child, you will not grow if you do not eat. I assure you that it is edible and healthy.” You cringe at her statement but muster the courage to pick at the pastry. 

‘So far, so good. Buttery and light.’ You look at the snail meat once more before picking the slice up and taking a puny bite out of it. The taste is… an acquired one.

“I take that you may not be used to this meal, but the underground is not too diverse in healthy eating. Thank you for trying it.” The rejected look on your face breaks your heart. ‘Now I’ve insulted her cooking and upset her…’

“Actually, it is quite nice. Thank you for the meal.” You quickly shove a great amount in an attempt to make your argument more convincing. You very slowly swallow the mouthful, not able to force it down your throat. ‘C’mon, just eat it!’ You will yourself to continue eating the pie. Overall you must have finished it within 30 seconds and now suffered from the slime aftertaste. Toriel laughs so hard that there are tears in her eyes. She picks up your empty plate and pats you on the head. 

“My child, you didn’t need to do that. It makes me happy that you finished your food, but now we cannot eat together. I’ll get you a cup of water and some chocolate.” You perk up to the sound of chocolate.

“Thanks, mum!” She chuckles as she enters the kitchen before joining you back at the table, putting a glass of water and the brand-name chocolate in front of you. You wash down the slimy aftertaste with the water and place a piece of chocolate on your tongue, letting it melt in your mouth. She sits quietly, eating her serving of snail pie while you finish your water and put the rest of the chocolate bar in the fridge.

“Mum, how did you get that chocolate bar?” ‘Even in the game, that is left a mystery.’

“The human before you forgot to take it with them before leaving… It was actually quite unlike them. They were very thoughtful and calculated.” She mumbled as she finished the slice of pie off. ‘I should veer the subject away from past humans.’

“What kind of hum-mage do you think I am?” You distract her from the previous topic. 

“I don’t think there is one word that can describe your personality fully. If I had to choose one word though, it would be magical.” You smile at her and remember the spider doughnut you bought for her.

“I almost forgot! Thank you for giving me a place to live. This is the least I can do.” You give her a hug before showing her your gift.

“Oh, my child… this… thank you…” She reacts to it as if she’s been proposed, getting teary and heartily hugging you. “I don’t know whether I should save it for later or just eat it now. It looks delicious.” She wipes her tears while taking the gift. 

“It is very delicious.” The proudness in your voice from the little feat makes her chuckle again.

“I’m sorry for telling you this now, but I won’t be here for the next mealtime. As soon as I am done washing the dishes, I have a meeting in the ruins. I advise you not to come. There are some… problems I have to deal with.” Her change in topic sparks your curiosity but you decide not to push your luck.

“I’ll stay home for the rest of the day if you would like? And I’ll just get another slice of snail pie if I’m hungry, don’t worry.” You comfort her before giving her another hug. “If you need me, I’ll be in my bedroom.”

“Thank you, my child. If you do go outside, be good, alright?” She pats your head. You take your cue to give her a smile and walk to your bedroom.

‘TIME TO ~~CAUSE TROUBLE~~ LEARN MAGIC!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE MAGIC OR SOMETHING EXTRA RANDOM. (Dunno really. We're not really following a plot of sorts.)
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	7. Tsarge, the World Traveller and my Shit-Smudge Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed Sans, political talk with Toriel and you reading picture books in hope for some basic content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San and Toriel's POV are mostly science or political talk so it might be a bit boring.

Sans’ POV

Sans teleports to Grillby’s after reading ‘Sleeptime with Fluffy Bunny’ to Paps. The restaurant is empty besides Grillby idly washing a cup, like usual. The lonesome customer sat his backside on the bar stool.

“some echo-wine tonight.” His attention perks at the unusual request. 

“readings are causing me to stress. just need it to wind down.” Grillby only nods before passing a large bottle. He already knew it was one of those nights for his friend.

“electromagnetic waves keep having disruptions. dunno whether it’s the machine acting up or something with a high lvl decided to drop by. same with gravity constant. both are changing like crazy. kinda worried we’re gonna get an explosion.” Grillby only nods in response like usual. He never was much of an academic.

“knock-knock woman is still ‘ere. my second best pal besides you. talks about this new ‘child’ a lot. i put one of alphys’ cameras there in case someone decides to pop out of there.” Sans takes a large swing of echo-wine, letting the burning sensation run through his bones. He was definitely going to regret it ‘tomorrow’.

“...strong stuff.” He downed the rest of the bottle before slamming it on the counter. Grillby didn’t even flinch at the loud display.

“been feeling a pulling force ‘ward the door. mostly curious about what’s there. thought about openin’ it but what’s the point? the readings are also messing around so i got no time to explore.” Grillby finally picks up the empty bottle and fills it with more wine before handing it over again. He tried to stop Sans from drinking himself to death in the past, but it never really worked. It was a horrible choice between seeing his friend anxious and depressed or a slobby, out of touch mess.

“cheers, pal. really tempted to play around with dadster’s machine actually. y’know, bring the a’hole back. too many factors when it comes to basic electromagnetic waves and gravity. ‘member when we had those earthquakes but my machines didn’t pick up a thing? it’s like that but the opposite. this stuff is freaking out but nothing is happening.” Sans sipped on the wine slowly this time. Grillby could hear his words becoming more slurred, hoping this wouldn’t last much longer.

“paps’ gettin’ discouraged about the ‘ole royal guard thing as well. seeing those happy, weak dogs get in but not ‘im… he’s getting drained. can’t seem to find what the problem is. honestly, i agree with undyne’s decision. don’t want ‘im to be in danger, especially with the * **hic** * machine readings at the moment.” Grillby shakes his head in response. They had been arguing about this for centuries, still with no clear victor.

“yeah yeah, he’s an adult. i can’t ‘elp it. he’s special. can flip from decep’ively calculating to an absolute air’ead. worrying is my job as an ol’er brother.” Sans let the alcohol sit in his mouth a bit longer, savouring the muddy taste before letting the scalding sensation run free in his bones.

“try to cheer ‘im up online and took in ‘is stray dog. ‘hey kinda help, i guess. i hate how happy he is after a * **hic** * mettaton show. as if that robot was * **hic hic** * doin’ anything to ‘elp the undergroun’. alphys put her ‘eart and soul into making him * **hic** * and she’s treated like air. i don’t wan’ paps to be sucked up into * **hic** *that meanin’less crap. pro’lem is, that’s the only thing on tv.” The bottle was empty before Sans even noticed this time, bringing up the empty bottle to his mouth. Grillby picked it up and dumped it in his sink, knowing it was about time for his friend to stop.

“been thinking maybe my soulmate is stuck in the ruins. kinda * **hic** * weak though. probably just matured, resonated or just a weak soul. ‘on’t want to sound like a cradle snatcher if they were jus’ resona’ed * **hic** * but i ‘anna meet them. guess ’m desperate for any connection. lucky dog * **hic hic** * couple with their soulma’e an’ work shit.” Grillby’s body shudders to indicate his laughter. Sans always mentioned his useless lovelife at least once during his drunken rants.

“fuck, pal, ya ‘an’t even fathom how * **hic** * jealous i ‘m. people left an’ right gettin’ * **hic hic** * ‘ookups an’ paps and i jus’ been waiting. bro needs someone to make him happy. deserves someone. ‘on’t get how a kid ‘ike ‘im hasn’t felt ‘nything. heck, i’ll consider ‘im * **hic** * an adul’ when he ‘rings someon’ home.” Grillby shook his head once more, his poor friend so drunk that he could barely talk. Sans gets up and places a handful of gold on the counter. “‘eep the chan’e. ‘otta check ‘he * **hic** * readings ‘ike a hawk. ‘ake sure the ‘hing ain’t gonna * **hic** * ‘splode on me. ‘nly thing i ‘ot left ‘f dad, even if he ‘as an ass.” Sans finally slips out of the bar, Grillby sighing as he left. 

‘shouldn’t teleport while drunk.’ He walked through the freezing street, slippers shovelling snow around. The street was generally quiet as he walked home being simulated nighttime. He dragged his feet to the back of the house. The familiar humming of the machine is comforting. 

‘good ta know it hasn’t shut down.’ He checked its readings. Normal… for now. ‘I need to sleep…’ He turned away from the machine only for a second to hear it rattle.

”whaa…” In the split second, the readings of electromagnetic waves peak to the strength of gamma rays, nuclear force dropping dramatically and the gravitational constant fluctuating like crazy. He could even feel the atoms around him become unstable. He rubbed his eye sockets, making sure it wasn’t the alcohol. ‘Well fuck.’

* * *

Toriel’s POV

Toriel strutted into the bustling conference room, set in the old town hall. All talking ceased as she entered.

“Take your seats.” Each monster division was represented by a leader, usually a resonated monster. “We’ll start with District 1.” A Moldessa got out of her seat, standing at her allocated spot around the table.

“Krr...shhh.”

**Good afternoon, council and your highness. District 1 has been stable financially and security is tight. Agricultural output is lagging, so financial problems may occur soon. Resonated monsters this month are none. No major issues.**

“Hsh, hsh.”

Toriel nodded in approval. “Further funding into District 1 will be started now before the problem becomes major. Start with 500,000 gold this month and we’ll re-evaluate the status next month. District 2, please present.” The Moldessa hummed in satisfaction and quietly sat down. The next monster to stand was a Final Froggit.

“Meow, meow.”

**Greetings council and your majesty. District 2 has been recovering from its recession. Security is fine as always. Education and health standards have increased by approximately 5% since last month. One monster has resonated.**

“Bark.”

“I’m glad the standard of living has improved so much. Give my congratulations to the recently resonated individual. District 3, report your progress.” The Final Froggit sat down. The rest of the meeting proceeded without fuss. Parsniks, Migospels and such state the lack of happenings besides a couple missing monsters and the very slow progress being made. ‘I wonder how my child is faring at home alone.’

“Advisor Bedivere, a general summary please.” Toriel’s loyal Whimsalot stood from his place next to her. Besides you and Toriel, he held the most political power.

“Mediocre financial growth, faltering security, produce and market slowing, education and health have significantly improved, the socio-economic gap has decreased, 207 children born with an infant mortality rate of 2%, 89 monsters have ‘fallen’ and 5 have resonated. The current population is approximately 40 000. We are slowly reaching our maximum capacity point until major problems occuring. More funds are needed for infrastructure.” Toriel hummed in agreement. ‘Population only started around 15 when this settlement began. I don’t know how long we can keep up with this exponential growth.’ Toriel couldn’t believe how massive the growth had been despite having watched over it this whole time.

“Thank you, Advisor. Magistrate Galahad, have there been any peculiarities within this meeting?” Toriel looked at her other trustworthy friend as he scrambled through his pages a bit.

“No, your highness.”

“Then, I shall move to the infamous matter at hand.” She watches as all the monsters leaned in, listening with curiosity and intent. 

“I have adopted a mage.” 

The room stays silent before an Astigmatism decided to speak up.

“Queen, do you not realise how close we are on the brink of mayhem? We only require one mor-” With the wave of her paw, the monster didn’t bother continuing.

“I know. I experienced the prejudice of humans and mages first-hand as a boss monster. I experienced the pain from the humans that were lost here. I experience hopelessness every time I see a family move into an overcrowded block. However, this mage is my child. This child has not done wrong to us, rather influenced us for the better. We never deserved the prejudice and circumstances we have been given but neither does the child. If we kill the human, then we really are  _ monsters _ .” She let her speech settle within the audience. A Final Froggit finally stood up to speak.

“Woof, robbit.”

**Your majesty, what colour is their soul? At least that will guide us towards the right direction of… assimilating them.**

“Brown.” And then the room erupted into chaos.

“Inconceivable!”

“How is that possible?”

“Meow.”

“Squorch.”

“An  _ abomination _ ?!!”

“ **SILENCE,** ” She shouted over the chaotic noise. “ **SUCH SQUABBLING IS NOT TOLERATED WITHIN THESE MEETINGS.** ” The chattering finally died out. With an audible clear of her throat after yelling, Toriel continued with the topic.

“I will be handling this matter for the majority of the time. Have faith in your queen’s strength. Be kind to the mage. If any of you send mercenaries,  **_I will deal with you personally._ ** Meeting dismissed.” She abruptly stood from her seat, Bedivere and Galahad following closely behind. They left the meeting in silence, annoyance exuding from her despite having already expected this scenario. Galahad’s body was stiff from the tension.

“May I speak, your highness?” Bedivere asked for permission, which she only nod her head to.

“Should I assign some bodyguards?” 

“That won’t do. District Leaders might intercept them or cause a riot.” She discussed.

“Leave it to us,” Galahad said with confidence. “We’re capable of guarding.”

“No, you guys have enough on your plate. Worst comes to worst, then maybe. I shall keep them inside for a couple of days so the news dies down.” She goes through all the worst-case scenarios in her head. A possible house raid, a revolution, sudden drops in health and living standards due to security problems and war…

‘I really need a cup of tea.’

* * *

Your POV

‘Magic with Fluffy-Bunny Part 1.’ You open the book to see Fluffy-Bunny pointing at a white monster soul. 

**If you haven’t read about souls yet, please read ‘Souls with Fluffy-Bunny’.**

You groan in response and shuffle your books around, finding that exact book. You open the first page to see Fluffy-Bunny once again.

**Hey, buddy! My name is Fluffy. I am a Fluffy-Bunny monster. Today, we are learning about souls!**

‘The art style is surprisingly cute.’

**Did you know that you are your soul? Without your soul, you are not yourself! Some of my teachers say that is where our consciousness resides. Today, I will be seeing many different people to learn more.**

‘What’s with these concepts like consciousness doing in a children’s book?’ Fluffy is seen going into a castle. You could already guess what was going to happen.

**This man is the king. His name is Asgore, and him and his wife rule over all other monsters. They and every other living being other than monsters have a ‘tangible’ soul. A tangible soul is one you can touch, hold and feel. Most monsters do not have a tangible soul. That is because our body is our soul! When we feel things, it directly affects us.**

‘Huh, guess that kinda makes sense.’ You could tell the book was outdated by a long run, showing the King and Queen happily together.

**Because monster souls are not as densely packed as humans, our energy is weaker. But, with our soul directly connected to our bodies, we are able to use magic! Boss monsters have a lot of soul energy, meaning they can have a strong magic body and a soul. Humans have a strong soul because they don’t need to spread it around their body. Their soul is so concentrated… it can last outside the body! They have 8 types of souls, varying in abilities.**

‘Finally, I can see what my shit smudge means.’

**Green - Kindness: Humans with this colour are very caring and dislike violence. They are usually the safest to socialise with. They can heal themselves and others in battle.**

**Purple - Perseverance: These humans are consistent and dislike irregularities. They take a long time to warm up to monsters. They have been seen to survive multiple near-death experiences!**

**Light Blue - Patience: This colour indicates a calm human that thinks for the future. They are shy around monsters but are relatively nice. They can stealth themselves from magic detection.**

**Blue - Integrity: Creativity and honesty are the key features for humans with this soul. Most are driven by curiosity so beware of bad intentions. They have the ability to speed up and defy gravity.**

**Yellow - Justice: Humans that are driven by standards and morality have this colour. They are unpredictable in safety because they are controlled by their personal opinion. These humans can shoot magic bullets at the expense of HP!**

**Orange - Bravery: These types of humans rush into situations, often without thinking about themselves too much. They have mainly been harmful to monsters. Their ability is to sometimes break a monster’s magic.**

**Red - Determination: Red is the colour of humans who are determined. They go to great lengths for what they desire, usually at the detriment of others. They can tell the future!**

**Black - Dangerous: If met by a human with a black soul, do not engage combat. Run and tell your parents if you meet a human with this soul type. They are very unsafe to be around.** **_Never touch a black soul._ **

**Thank you for learning with me, buddy. I’ll see you in ‘Magic with Fluffy-Bunny Part 1’!**

‘Where’s the shit-smudge section?’ You flip through the picture book a couple more times to see if you could find anything on your colour but nothing is present. 

‘Well at least I learnt something new. Black souls didn’t exist in the game so it’s good to know that now.’ You put the book into the wonky shelf and opened the next book.

**Hi, buddy. Do you remember my name? It’s me, Fluffy! Today we’re learning about magic!**

‘They should make this a children’s show. I could see the Fluffy-Bunny series being extremely popular. Kinda like Sesame Street for monsters’

**Magic is a force within our universe. Our beings are attuned to magic and can utilise it in many ways, such as creating barriers to healing others! It is a very useful ability to learn. You can never fake the intention of your magic as it is an extension of your thoughts and feelings. If you are angry at someone, you will find it hard to heal that person. If you do not feel like fighting, then your magic may stray away from your target.**

‘So asking to be randomly fed is a way of getting people to heal you? Sure, why not.’

**The monster with the strongest magic is our queen, Toriel! She can summon and control fire at will. Our king, Asgore, is more focused on physical attacks rather than magical attacks. All souls can tap into this innate power. As monsters, our bodies are directly connected to magic. Humans on the other hand cannot use magic in the ways we do because their bodies are made of water. There are two different types of magic attacks. They are divided between modes and effects. This book is focused on effects. Effects are blue attacks that require the other to not move, orange attacks that have to be moved through, green magic that heals whoever touches it and normal attacks that damage whenever touched. There are also individual effects that are special to that monster!**

**Blue: Intermediate level magic but requires a low amount of energy to maintain.**

**Orange: Advanced magic that takes a large amount of energy to maintain.**

**Green: Magic that holds the purpose of healing or calming.**

**White: Basic and easy to manifest.**

**While attacks are useful to defend yourself, managing each attack can maximise your offensive ability and save energy. When managing your magic, remember that the more attacks you do in your turn, the more exhausted and prone to damage you will be, as magic is used to reinforce your form. The longer you stay in a battle, the more damage you will take when hit. If you are very weak, spare your opponent or run away if possible.**

‘That explains why monsters take more damage the lower their HP is.’

**Thank you for learning with me, buddy. I’ll see you in ‘Magic with Fluffy-Bunny Part 2’!**

You plop the book down, discouraged by the lack of content on mages and your mysterious shit-smudge. ‘It doesn’t talk about how to manifest magic either. How am I meant to use magic when I don’t have any information on it?’ You decide to pick up a fiction novel Toriel recommended.

‘The Journal of the World Traveller.’ You look at the blurb.

**The world is a vast place. While humans and monsters are the most common races, there is one very mysterious species known as mages. Vampires, werewolves and such are subclasses from the race of mages. Tsarge, a young talented mage, finds himself protecting a young boss monster against humans who wish to conquer the Earth.**

You don’t bother reading the rest of the blurb. ‘This sounds pretty good.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SEVENTH CHAPTER IS ALWAYS GONNA BE WACKY NOW CAUSE SEVEN IS A SPECIAL NUMBER (im so sorry).
> 
> Uhhhhh, didn't you read that those soul types are for 'humans', not mages? ALSO WHO LIKES HICCUPING SANS! IT'S SO ADORABLE BESIDES THE PART WHERE HE'S BASICALLY AN ALCOHOLIC.
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	8. Look goat mum, I'm doing it!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MAD MAN IS FINALLY HERE AND HE’S *DRUNK*. Also, Toriel has a lot of political meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You learn some magic and meet a horny skeleton. A very desperate, drunk and horny skeleton.

By the time Toriel came home, you had finished the novella. It is a touching story. ‘A legendary mage who’s just a boy taking care of this fluffy ball he wants to extract its soul from, only for him to continually give it his energy to keep his friend alive. Supposedly, this is a series of books.’ The familiar creak of the front door made you jump from your bed. You walk out of your room and give Toriel a big hug. 

“Hi, mum. How was your outing?” You snuggle into her purple robe as she heartily wraps her arms around you.

“Fruitful. Sorry, but I ate your gift while I was out. Have you eaten any dinner yet?” You shake your head, making her sigh at your laziness.

“Let’s eat together then. Give me a second to pack my files away.” You nod and make a beeline to the kitchen, preparing two dishes and cutting two slices of the snail pie out. You set the two dishes on the table as soon as Toriel arrives.

“How gentlemanly of you.” You blush at her compliment as you go back to get water.

“You know that book you recommended to me?” You poke at the pie absentmindedly.

“Yes, my child. Have you finished it yet?” She takes a small bite out of her pie after speaking.

“Yeah, it’s a very nice story. There’s a sequel for it right?” You procrastinate on eating the snail pie by talking. You could barely think about the book as the snail pie jiggled like a Moldsmal.

“Yes, in fact, a whole series has been constructed. I’m surprised you finished the book so quickly! It’s great to have a reading buddy. I’ll try to find more books similar to the story of Tsarge’s.” She takes a bigger bite of her pie this time, reminding you that food was in front of you.

“Thanks.” You hesitantly pick the buttery snail pie and take a hearty bite of it before chugging half the glass of water you prepared.

“Have you read anything else?” She gives an encouraging smile as you tried to eat more of your pie.

“Um, a couple of Fluffy-Bunny books on souls and magic modes.” Eating the pie slowly became easier as you got used to the rubbery texture of the snail meat. It helped that the thing was drenched in garlic, butter and a variety of other herbs. “It was very helpful but I still have some questions.” She falters eating her pie a bit.

“What may that be?”

“Humans have one of 8 colours. I don’t know if mages follow that colour scheme or not.”

“Sometimes they do and sometimes they don’t. Your race is very peculiar like that.” 

‘It feels like she is avoiding the topic by being vague.’ “Also, while magic may be natural to monsters, how do I use it? I don’t even have a common trait.” She takes some time to finish the food in her mouth. 

“I could teach you some basics. But don’t expect it to be easy.” You only nod as a response before finally finishing your pie. You mutter thanks as she picks up your dish and cup to bring it into the kitchen. “You should prepare for bed.” You go to your room and change your clothing to a singlet and tracksuit pants. You walk back to the kitchen with the recently washed dishes stacked neatly next to the sink while you brush your teeth. ‘I wonder why she wanted to avoid talking about souls? Why is it brown? What trait does a black soul hold?’ You go back to your bedroom to see Toriel looking through the bookshelf for ‘Froggit’s Adventure’ to read the next chapter.

“I’m glad you left this book for me to read. Otherwise, I would have to find another bedtime story to read to you.” She gives you a pleased yet tired smile, reading how a Froggit found a friend as you drifted to sleep.

~~~

Emerging from the darkness are the ones who are lost.

Neither dead or alive.

Neither good or evil.

Driven by instinct.

A world is reborn.

All that is left are those deep underground…

~~~

‘Can my dreams just chill the fuck out please?’ You get out of bed, change out of your pyjamas into your ‘Where’s Wally?’ outfit. With one step outside your room, your nose cringes at the overpowering smell of garlic once more. The reading chair has Toriel perfectly relaxed in it, reading ‘Caring for Typha’.

“Morning, mum.” She looks up in surprise and closes her book as if in a hurry.

“Good morning, child. Sorry, I was absorbed in my book. Did you know that water sausage can be used as a substitute for flour?”

“No, I didn’t. Are you busy today?”

“Not for the morning. In the afternoon, I may have to leave. It’s a lot of work being the queen.” 

“Can you teach me magic today?” You give an innocent smile. She lets out a sigh and puts the book on her chair.

“Let’s eat first. I’ve prepared more snail pie.” Oh no.

You both finish breakfast quickly and she guides you to the ‘dummy room’ for your training.

“Before learning any attack magic, you must understand how to manifest and control it.” She summons a white flame and juggles it around with grace. 

“Monsters and humans have predestined strengths and weaknesses with magic. Monsters that lack strength and control exhaust themselves while humans that aren’t in touch with their soul cannot attack incorporeal monsters.” Within the blink of an eye, she summons three more flames, one orange, one blue and the last one being green.

“If you did read ‘Magic with Fluffy-Bunny Part 1’, then can you tell what these exotic attacks do?” 

“Green is healing and comforting, orange requires your opponent to move through while blue stops them.” You recite the modes with ease not really due to the book but rather your wikipedia-like knowledge of the game. Toriel smiles proudly at your response despite asking a question 5 year olds could solve.

“Excellent, little one. Now, most monsters aren’t able to use all four different modes. Mainly boss monsters or those close to that level have that ability. Asgore, the king, can only use three colours because he focuses on physical strength. Do you remember which cost the most energy and least energy?”

“Blue costs the least amount while orange costs the most. The book didn’t talk about the energy needed for white or green, but I’m guessing they are relatively the same.” Her nod of approval fills you with confidence as she lets her magic dissipate.

“Well done. I guess you are ready to learn magic. As said in the book, energy control is vital. Without ample energy, you will not last. If a monster that was using flying magic suddenly ran out, they would drop out of the sky.” 

“How do I feel energy? I know that may sound dumb, but I only learnt I could magic a day ago.” You look at your hands with a deadpan face, completely unmotivated after seeing her flashy use of magic.

“Of course, pardon my ignorance. Let me give you a taste. Put out your hands.” She summons a myriad of green flames and slowly pushes them into your hands. 

‘So sparkly feeling. Great, that’s suuuuper helpful.’

“You will want to try to gather that feeling throughout your body to your hands. This may take a long ti-”

“Whoa, goat mum I’m doing it!” She looks at you in shock as a ribbon of green magic flows out of your hand. 

‘THIS IS SO COOL!’ “WHAT NEXT?!!”

“Oh, um, ahem, you must learn to make it tangible. Now first I want you to pract-” 

“GOAT MUM, I CAN TOUCH IT AND STILL MAKE IT FLOAT!!!” Her look is… indescribable.

“Ah… okay, um, then next you need to change its size an-”

“ **GOAT MUM, IT’S SO BIG NOW!!!** ” She looked like her soul was sleeping out of her body. You had created a 10 metre long ribbon that you could whip around with ease. You could tangle it, straighten it and make it as hard as steel. “What now, mum?” You ask with excitement only for her to turn to walk back to the cottage. “...mum?” You follow her behind, mucking around with your summoned magic. She turns around to your face gleaming with joy.

“Are you feeling tired at all?” You can hear all the worry in her voice.

“No.”

“Any nausea?” ‘Does she think I’m pregnant or something?’

“Nah.”

“Feeling tremors in your body?”

“Nada.”

“...my child, do not let anyone know you are capable of this magic. Only when faced with a dire situation may you use it, alright?” While you were enjoying these newfound abilities, her mental health took priority.

“I can practice in my room though, right?” She chuckles at your response.

“As long as you don’t hurt yourself.” The walk home is fairly silent but you couldn’t help coiling and juggling your magic around. You eat lunch together while she continues discussing energy control and magic. “I think you already know this by now, little one, but you have a ridiculous amount of energy and talent. It makes me want to believe you knew magic all along with your mastery.”

“Can you teach me how to transfer effects? I only know how to do healing magic.” She thinks for a bit before setting a challenge.

“When you can summon 20 magic strands, I will teach you how to do white attacks. Your homework is to find another application of magic besides attacking and healing.” You nod, eating the snail pie like a normal person now and even enjoying it a bit.

“When will you be back from your meeting today?” You wanted to see how much time you had before learning how to summon 12 strands at once.

“Most likely after your bedtime so I won’t be able to read for you.” She picks up the used dishes and gives you a kiss on the forehead. “Be good, alright?” You give her a warm smile and head towards your bedroom only to feel… very drawn to the basement. You ignore the feeling and lie down in your bed. Toriel finishes washing the dishes and yells goodbye before leaving. Now the temptation to go down to the basement was stronger. Heck, you usually loved lying in bed and reading but now going downstairs felt like the most important thing to do. 

‘Not while goat mum is out…’ You roll around and summon your magic to find it very difficult to get beyond 15 strands. It didn’t help that your shit-smudge felt like it was being pulled out of your body. 

‘Fuck it, I’m going downstairs.’ You hop out of bed and run downstairs at breakneck speeds, feeling your soul ease as you go closer to the door. On the other side, you hear knocking. 

“knock knock.” Your heart was racing at the sound of that baritone voice. You get closer to the door, feeling butterflies in your stomach.

“Who’s there?”

“ale.” That voice was making you nervous!

“Ale who?” 

“ale ‘ive ya a kiss if ya open ‘his door.” The joke is so unexpected that it sends you to a giggling fit on the ground. The tone of his voice was way too relaxed and barely audible due to slurring.

“You do realise you are flirting with a complete stranger right?” You try to wipe your tears from laughing so hard.

“ma soul says otherwise ‘abe.” You just couldn’t believe how desperate he was acting. ‘Wait, does he think I’m Toriel?’ You slump a bit realising how close Toriel and Sans has really become in the game. Argh, is that a canon relationship now?!! 

“babe, come out so i ‘an cum in~” Okay, now that was way too far. 

“Are you drunk?”

“whaa? no… well yeah. jus’ couldn’t help but teleport here. my soul is beggin’ for ya.” The sweet talking was really getting to you but you kept your common sense. That voice though...

‘He’s drunk so he’s not thinking straight.’

“Look, mate. Sorry to be a crummy juncture and all but I don’t know you-”

“‘hen get ta know me. c’mon, open the door. i’m dying over ‘ere...” You could only laugh as he begged for you to meet him.

“When you’re sober, I might open the door. Have a good day stranger.” You hear him whine some more for you to stay until you're out of the basement. While you knew you made the right choice, your soul was still calling out to the drunk monster. 

* * *

**The calls of the desperate monster throughout the hallway gives you DETERMINATION.**

**(Ruins - Passageway)**

* * *

Well, that was definitely not a save point in the game. 'AND WHAT KIND OF DETERMINATION ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!' Your heart thrummed loudly in your ears even as you laid down in your bed.

‘FOCUS ON SUMMONING 20 STRANDS.’ You try to pull yourself back to magic training but despite your efforts, his words bounced around in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're a bit of a monster when it comes to magic. By the way, what's up with your dreams?! 
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	9. The one dreaded question I cannot bullshit out of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad is a bean. Still the usual slice of underground life stuff. I'll try to make things happen but can't guarantee it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are learning about modes today!

By the time you had mastered summoning 15 strands, the temptation to meet Sans FINALLY ceased… mostly. ‘Turns out  _ that _ headcanon between Toriel and Sans is probably true. Explains why he’s being so horny.’ You let your magic disappear and prepare for bed, very disappointed about the apparent relationship. ‘This will be my fourth night in this world, but it feels like forever.’ You close your eyes but hear the front door open. On instinct you jump out of bed to greet Toriel, only to see a Whimsalot.

“Galahad? Bedivere? Is that you?” The Whimsalot kneels to greet himself.

“Young monarch, tonight I, Galahad, shall be your guardian. The Queen has important matters in the ruins that require her ability immediately.” You only nod to go back to your room, Galahad following you. He just… waits outside your door.

“Uh, Galahad? Don’t you need to sleep?” You ask the gentleman monster from the inside of the room as he stands on the outside, guarding as if his life depended on it.

“Your health comes before mine, your highness.” His selflessness shocks you.

“Mum doesn’t guard me day and night though… I should be fine.”

“Nonsense, young monarch, who knows what hatefu-” You quickly open the door and drag the surprised monster in. “Your highness?!!”

“Alrighty Galahad, now you’re definitely staying here with me. First off, monsters are all very nice. Sure, your way of greeting people and such isn’t conventional but you all have good intentions. Second off, if there is a monster out there for me, I don’t want you to suffer because of it, so stay inside the room.” You scold him, trying to find his eyes from beneath the helmet.

“... very well young monarch.” He proceeds to face the door directly, back into guard mode. You sigh and try to think of some ways to make him relax.

“How about… you read to me?” You take ‘Froggit’s Adventure’ out of the bookshelf, and hand it to him before he could respond. “This is to support my mental health.” You lie in bed and pat the space next to you.

“... your highness, I am not specialised for this job. My main profession is in lega-”

“Galahad, here. Now.” You command him jokingly, as he gracefully sits on the edge of your bed.

“My liege, I am a magistrate. I do not have any storytelling capabilities.” You hear him mutter while opening the book to the bookmarked section. 

“All the better for you to learn. Now read the story and then take mum’s bed when you’re tired.” You gesture him to start. He was right when he said his storytelling skills weren’t good. He stumbled constantly, misread words and even repeated lines by accident. Overall, you found it funny to see him getting flustered over all his mistakes. And once again, you drifted into unconsciousness.

~~~

They exceed science.

Ambiguous and unnatural.

A young world.

They are rising.

All that is left are those deep underground…

~~~

You wake up to Galahad gone from your room, the book neatly placed upon an empty space on the bookshelf, the corner of the book lining up perfectly. ‘That guy must have the worst of OCD. The book is perfectly aligned with the edge of the shelf.’ You decide to change your outfit, choosing a plain black hoodie and jeans. ‘I haven’t washed in four days. Even though I don’t feel dirty, I must smell really bad… wait, how do they even wash themselves down here?’ You proceed to the kitchen to see Toriel and Galahad trying to bake. Trying is the keyword. Salt and grated cheese were spilled everywhere, a random stick of butter was lying on the ground and some alive snails were crawling away from the scene.

“Your highness, I have thrown the salt on the snails.” You see Galahad hold a bowl of liquifying snails, the poor things writhing in pain as the salt burnt through their bodies.

“Galahad, you’re meant to give them a swift death before that!” Toriel snatches the bowl out of his hand and proceeds to put it alight.

“My Queen, how is that any better?! You are roasting them alive.” You giggle at the comical scene and wave to the cooking couple. “Oh, hello, young monarch.” 

“Good morning child. We are… attempting to make snail pie. Galahad insisted he learns if he were to take care of you again. As you can tell, the learning process has been a... difficult one.” She puts out her white flame, some salt popping out of the bowl.

“Anything to be a suitable carer for the young monarch.” He proceeds to be gentlemanly despite having slime and such stuck all over his armour.

“Well,” You pick the stick of butter plus a couple of snails off the ground. “Can I learn as well? I’ve gotta grow up at some point, right?” ‘I mean, in human terms, I count as an adult.’

Toriel gives a thoughtful look before responding. “Little one, how about you just watch for today? We have plenty of time to learn to cook together. SAME GOES FOR YOU, GALAHAD.” Her cold change in tone makes the monster back away from her immediately. “Now, my child, we’ll start with the snail meat. First, we…”

We all wait for the pie to cool down in the living room together. I sit at the dining table with Galahad, another Fluffy-Bunny book in hand while he sorted through documents.

**If you haven’t read ‘Magic with Fluffy-Bunny Part 1’ and ‘Souls with Fluffy-Bunny’, please go back to read them.**

You scoff at the reading inside your head and flip forward to the introduction.

**Hey, buddy! It’s Fluffy, and today we are continuing our learning journey on magic! Last time we were talking about effects, which are different kinds of attacks. For this lesson, we will be going through modes.**

From your experience playing the game, all you know is that certain monsters could change e why others left you with the basic move-set.

**Modes are magic that directly influences another person’s magic. When someone is under the influence of a ‘mode’, their movement could be limited, they may not be able to attack or even talk!**

‘But Toriel and Asgore fight you with your full mobility.’

**A mode is used when you want to even the playing ground. They allow for especially equal footing against humans who aren’t adept to breaking magic restraints placed on their soul.**

‘Good to know you can break the magic restraints.’

**There are many different modes that can be used on humans.**

**White - Unrestrained: The general starting effect. Requires no extra energy.**

**Purple - Stranded: Commonly used by the spider monsters and is very magic efficient plus allowing team attacks. Impossible to escape and movement is kept to three different lanes.**

**Green - En garde: A combat effect learnt by those who become proficient in the use of melee weapons. Impossible to escape and movement is impossible. Requires significant energy.**

**Blue - Bounce: Done through basic gravity manipulation. A very rare ability.**

**Yellow - Shooter: Humans with a soul of justice will begin with this mode. They have the ability to shoot magic, therefore damaging even the incorporeal but take more damage.**

‘What about black? Even more so, where brown?!!’

“Pie’s ready! Galahad and child, put your things away. I will not tolerate anything other than eating and chatting at the table.” You memorise the page number and pop the book on the ground, giving a thankful smile to Toriel as she placed a slice of snail pie in front of you. Galahad bows his head, waiting for Toriel to sit before eating.

He picks up the pie only to realise his helmet was still on. ‘THE MOMENT I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR!’ He takes his mask off, surprised when you see the hollow, pale face, a stark difference from his knightly behaviour and noble voice. He catches you staring at him, so you show him a polite smile instead of shying away. ‘That would probably give him the wrong impression if I do that.’

“You should take off your helmet more often, Galahad. I think it would be great!” You don’t bother to pretend you weren’t looking. ‘I’m not going to deny my own curiosity.’

“Thank you, young monarch.” He proceeds to eating, little by little. You take your slice and easily stomach the slimy food.

“My child, have you read the next book for ‘The Journal of the World Traveller’?” She starts the conversation.

“Nah, I was recapping my magic… book studies! To help defend myself, y’know?” It takes you a couple of seconds to realise that Galahad didn’t know you could use magic. Toriel looked like she was about to burst out laughing at your improvisation.

“Pardon my rudeness, but Toriel told me you could utilise magic a bit ago. However, I do not know to what extent.” Galahad gives a shy nod while Toriel calmed down from her giggling fit.

“Little one, would you perhaps want to learn about modes with Galahad? He is able to use ‘en garde’, a very useful mode.”

“Wait, Galahad, you’re not only good at magic, but also physical fighting?!” Your excitement to see a moth monster use martial arts had peaked through the roof. Who wouldn’t want to see a moth do martial arts?!

“Of course, young monarch. Many members of the Council are well adept in combat and legal skills.” You only nod and shove the rest of the pie down your mouth.

“Child, have some manners!” You giggle with your mouth full of snail pie, chewing on it furiously.

“Are you gonna be busy today as well mum?” ‘Must be if Galahad is taking care of me again.’

“Yes, I have duties I must attend. Meanwhile, I’ll entrust Galahad with you. Listen to what he says. And Galahad, do not be a pushover.” Both of you start snicker in delight at Galahad as he takes a second to realise why. She picks up yours and her empty plate, Galahad still finishing his food. “Do not worry, my child. This should all be over in a few days. Then I’ll be free to give you help to get used to the underground. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” She kisses your forehead before cleaning the plates. Galahad sat at the table quietly, still nibbling on his slice of pie.

“Um, so… Galahad,” His head perks up to the sound of his name. “What are we going to do today then?” You see him shuffle in his chair as if uncomfortable.

“Young monarch, I have not planned anything to do for the next few days, but I believe your mother would appreciate you to stay inside if I were to disappear.” 

‘Wait, so I’m gonna be cooped up here with nothing but books and a tempting Sans?’ It made your blood boil a bit.

“Uhh, what about to meet friends?” You try to settle down a bit, knowing there must be a reason for it.

“The ruins aren’t stable at the moment. If you must meet them, I shall accompany you.” It was getting a bit harder for you to keep your temper in.

“Can you tell me why?” Galahad flinches a bit, hearing some aggression escape from your voice.

“... I’ll leave that to your mother. I do not have the authority to say.” You’re about to lose your temper but take a hold of yourself. ‘He has no control over the situation, neither can he tell you about it. He’s trying his best. Mum is also trying her best.’ You let out a sigh as if you were a pot whistling out steam.

“Thank you, Galahad.” You barely mutter it to him, walking to your bedroom, picture book in hand. To distract yourself, you continue the book despite it being almost finished.

**Black - Absorbed: Do not try to use any mode on this soul type.**

‘Black souls and all their mysteriousness…’ 

A knock echoes through your room, Toriel opening the door a crack.

“Child, may I speak with you before I leave? I realised I have been… very unfair with you.”

“Come in.” She sits on the bed with you.

“My child, may I ask about your past?”

‘Well, fuck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT WILL YOU SAY?!!
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	10. My best excuse so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bullshit yourself out of telling Toriel how you know stuff. Also, what's up with black souls (monsters with their white souls are racist to black souls)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer but mostly boring world-building. Galahad had cute husbandu.

“I really need to pee.” ‘Nice one stupid. That’s the only excuse you could think of?’ Toriel gives a confused face before basically reading your mind.

“Little one, I will not judge you for what you did in your past. This is your new life. If you wish not to tell me now, please say so. However, I cannot deny I am curious.” She stuns you with her motherly tenderness, nodding to her request.

“Give me some time to… recollect all of it.” You wander off in your own thoughts, thinking of multiple stories and lies to cover for your unusual knowledge.

“Well, my child, what would you like to know?” ‘Wait, anything?’

“What do black souls represent?” The whole mysteriousness of the ‘black soul’ was something that bugged you the most.

“My child, those souls are made of humility.” She calmly says.

“Humility?” You were not expecting that. 

‘I was kinda thinking it was going to be hate or something like that.’

“Yes. They are not very hardy at all against mages and humans, but cannot be defeated by monsters without using physical weapons.”

“How come? Why are they considered even more dangerous than people who can literally tell the future?”

“They absorb magic.  _ All _ magic. Their body is still human, meaning it is much tougher than a monster physically and our main weapon is useless. They are dangerous to monsters but no one else. Other mages and humans treat them badly, but we have no way of helping.”

“That… really sucks.” ‘Wait, shouldn’t my soul be black then? I’ve got the lowest self-esteem known to man!’ “What about brown?” You nudge in the most important question of them all.

“... death.” She whispers the one word, making you shiver at the response.

“Death? Is that even a soul trait?” Your mind runs in circles around your head, trying to comprehend what ‘death’ means in that single word of context.

“That is enough for today.” She just stands up from your bed and says a small goodbye before leaving you alone in your room,  _ royally _ confused.

To say you were not going to die from curiosity was a fat lie. ‘DEATH? WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE AND FUCKING WHY IS MY SOUL RELATED TO DEATH?!!’

You try to distract yourself with the next book about Tsarge’s adventure but find yourself losing concentration fast. Also, that nagging feeling of wanting to go to the ruin’s exit was back. ‘How much worse can this get?’ You plonk the book onto the floor, not bothering to remember the page number or fetch a bookmark. ‘I was only a couple pages in anyways.’ Instead, you pick up your ‘diary’. Really, it was just filled with all the Undertale content you remembered… which was all of it. You flip through the first pages, a mess of hints and content. ‘According to the book, determined souls could tell the future. I’m guessing no one with the determination trait has talked about save files, probably for a good reason.’ You flip the book to see your ‘theoretical side’, where you wrote theories and such. Your favourite theory was ‘ribbons’ were your soul manifestation because of their versatility and elegance, like how the soul for perseverance loves books and the soul for justice loves cowboys. ‘Despite me not being adaptive or elegant, but I’ll take it.’ You add the ‘Sans x Toriel’ theory to your dismay. ‘I should rip off the bandaid now than later. At least they’ll be happy.’ A knock wakes you from your bitterness, closing the book and sliding it under your bed before yelling for your babysitter to come in.

“Your highness, would you like to go out for lunch? The Queen told me you knew a wonderful bakery within an hour’s walk or so.” 

‘SPIDER DOUGHNUT TIME!!!’

“Let’s go!” With a small hop in your step, you leave the cute cottage with the armoured monster. “Can we take a detour? I wanna say hi to someone.” He nods in response, letting you lead the way. You turn to the main section of the ruins and see your Froggit boy out front.

“Ribbit.”

**Nice to see you, Whit. How are you?**

“I’m going well, Froddo. Is life treating you well?”

**A couple of hiccups here and there. Currently, the ruins have been chaotic.**

‘Wait, Froddo can tell me about the ruins!’ “This is Galahad. Galahad, this is my friend, Froddo.” You introduce the two socially awkward monsters, looking as Galahad basically froze with shyness while Froddo prostrated himself.

“RIBBIT.”

**I AM VERY HUMBLED BY YOUR PRESENCE, MAGISTRATE.**

‘Oh fuck, Galahad is that well-known? Why am I being babysitted by such important people?’

“Froggit, please raise your head. As a friend of the young monarch, let’s all look past our social statuses.” You see how hypocritical the statement is but don’t bother fixing it.

“Yeah, it’s all good Froddo! We’re just here to say hi before getting some lunch. By the way, how was the spider doughnut?”

**Delicious! However, I still haven’t found anything to give back to you…**

“It’s alright. I’ll see you when we come back Froddo, so see ya!” You give the small monster a wave as you walk out of sight with Galahad.

“Galahad, what ranking is a magistrate?”

“Under the young monarch.”

‘Nevermind then.’ “What about that ‘treat people for who they are instead of what they are’ speech you gave to Froddo?” You give Galahad a smirk.

“My liege, if you desire a less… professional relationship, I would be honoured.” His sudden acceptance towards your friendship-making endeavours made you beam.

“Then it’s nice to have you walk with me as a guide and friend.” You put out your hand for him to shake, only to realise he had lifted his helmet to kiss the back of your hand. ‘WAIT, WHOA I’M A VIRGIN WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING! Oh, that’s a knight thing, calm your farm.’ You’re paralysed for a few seconds before a blush erupted from your face. He puts his helmet back on to cover his own blush.

“May I call you Whit as well? I heard your other friend before and thought it’s very appropriate.” His tone had relaxed heaps, while still noble, the atmosphere wasn’t as tense.

“Go for it. Do you want me to still call you Galahad?”

“That would be wonderful, Whit.”

Topics flew by as the both of you strolled to the spider bake sale. Monsters didn’t even bother approaching you, especially when Galahad would creepily turn his head around 180 degrees to anyone that was watching. Turns out Galahad is 500 years old, has been in the legal system for 350 years and had a husband and a couple of kids. ‘His use of past-tense to say he had kids and a husband must have meant something tragic happened. I should probably ask when we get to know each other better.’ He bought you both a spider doughnut and then continued back home.

“Galahad, I was wondering…”

“Yes, your highne- Whit?” It was going to be a long time until he made saying your nickname a habit.

“When are we going to do mode training?” Your current idea of ‘en garde’ was getting a weapon to deflect incoming attacks.

“If you would like, we could do it today in the front yard. It requires ample space, but we also need a bit of privacy to ensure the public doesn’t learn about your magic. Pardon me but…” His voice trails off as if the next thing he was going to say was inappropriate.

“Yeah?”

“May I ask what your energy is? Toriel said you could perform magic, but knowing what standard you are able to manifest is vital for teaching.” 

“Well, I only started yesterday. Currently, I can do basic and healing effects and summon up to 15 separate objects.” You see him stop dead in his tracks. You were guessing his expression was similar to Toriel’s when she found out.

“Whit, I understand we are friends, but this isn’t something to joke about.” His tone is super serious yet you felt how intimidated he was by the very thought.

“I can show you once we get home. It’s really cool!” ‘Also because I need to learn to summon 20 strands so Toriel can teach me new stuff.’

“Whit… do you know what mastery of magic is required for that amount?” 

“Hm? Well, mum says I’ve also got a lot of energy so it doesn’t matter as much.” 

“Having a large reservoir of energy does not translate to… such an absurd number of manifestations.”

“Guess I have a lot of potential?”

“You’re surprisingly clueless to the power at your disposal not only with the power of a young monarch but also a mage. Haven’t you read ‘The Journal of the World Traveller’?”

“Yeah, Tsarge was able to summon 18 puppet hands when saving Saegro from mortal danger. He’s a mage, so obviously he can summon heaps of objects.” He sighed in response.

“I’ll give you a rundown of the average development of monsters and mages in terms of magic. When starting out in the first month, a spot of warmth is meant to be good. Next comes partially formed objects, ranging from 2 months to a whole year.”

“Maybe I’m a genius like Tsarge?”

“Sorry to say this, however, Tsarge is a fictional character stemming from the time when magic was most prevalent and powerful.”

“Okay, I’ve got no more excuses. Lay down the truth for me.”

“If you aren’t lying to me, your magic is on par with the queen.”

“Not as bad as Sans…” You still shudder at the thought of his attacks on a Genocide run. At least Toriel’s attacks were more dodgeable than his.

“Who?”

“Another fictional character! Anyways, we’re almost home.” You skipped into the front yard with autumn leaves. “Want me to show you my magic?” You wiggle your eyebrows in a joking manner to distract Galahad from your previous topic.

“Your- Whit, it is not appropriate to flirt at your age.” ‘Ah, so that’s the problem? Then again your caretaker is 500 years old.’

“When did you marry?”

“At 84 years of age, approximately the average for monsters.”

‘THAT’S OLD!’

“What is the average lifespan of normal monsters?”

“200 years.”

“A-and resonated monsters?”

“700 years, give or take 100 depending on the species.”

“So… you’re only halfway done?”

“Yes.”

“How old is the mum?”

“Well, an honest estimate is 3000 or more. It is hard to tell as boss monsters age elegantly.”

‘No wonder why everyone calls me ‘little’!’

“... I understand how my flirting is inappropriate now. Humans and mages must be like little children to you.”

“Whit, has your mother talked about monsters and mage biology with you? I’m surprised you didn’t know about our long lifespans.”

“No, why do you ask?”

“First comes the basics. We can learn about modes another day. Come.” You both rushed into the house to sit down as he took off his helmet. He prepares a piece of paper and starts doodling on it.

“This is actually vital for effective attacks. Every monster has a different concentration of magic. Your mother and the king technically have the highest amount. However, the more dependent you are on magic, the weaker your body becomes throughout the battle. Do you know how you can manifest certain objects? With enough practice, it’s possible to manifest different shapes and possibly add them to your arsenal.” ‘Can Sans manifest a phallic object then {lmao horny author}? Wait, no stop it! Sans is into goat milfs.’ He sketches Toriel’s flames and his moths with surprising detail.

“Why does the shape matter?”

“Depending on the strength, your magic may or may not follow the rules of physics. If you train enough, it is possible to influence the laws themselves. However, those who cannot reach that level have to rely on aerodynamics and the volume of their object. Another complication is controlling the density of magic, however, that is for another day.” He notes down what you don’t know yet, most likely for future sessions.

“Sounds complicated.” You’re not exactly a physics genius, so you were gladder that your magic didn’t follow its rules.

“For help in this aspect, while monsters may choose to have a job or not, all must have basic education for 10 years. Obviously, some may choose to stay in school longer or shorter but that is the average amount.” 

‘Guess it’s kinda similar to real life.’

“Do you know what monsters are made of?”

“Magic, compassion, hope and love.”

“Very good. You do know that humans do not need these to live, yes?”

“Yeah, we’re kinda disgusting.” He looks surprised by the rejection of humanity.

“... that is an interesting perspective to have of your parent species.” You shrug in response.

“Humanity is a war-mongering band of drama queens. I’ll explain it to you later. Obviously, there are good people, but they are easily drowned out.” You could think of multiple examples off the top of your head but as you said to him, that’s for later.

“I… see. Just so you know, monsters will soon treat you like their own, so do not worry about any prejudice. Anyways, it is possible to use objects to deflect projectiles or weapons as such. An even more advanced technique is armour. While we can have clothing made out of raw materials, magic doesn’t need washing or maintaining once mastered. It’s even possible to wear another person’s magic. Indeed, many are able to utilise this, but the degree in which varies.”

‘Guess that makes sense to why some monsters are naked and those with armour evaporate Thanos-snap style with clothing and everything.’

“So, what else about monster biology?”

“I guess I’ll also go through the development of an average monster. Depending on the monster, the birthing process may be inside or outside the body.”

“Like an egg?”

“Exactly like that. Pregnancy or incubation period differs but generally between six months to two years. After maturing a bit, around the age of 10, they are expected to start school. While this may sound relatively simple, growing up for monster children is hazardous.”

“How so?”

“Soul stability. Like when a human supposedly grows in a short period of time, so does a monster. A large number of facilities are required to keep unstable monsters alive, and even that isn’t guaranteed. Approximately one in fifty die from soul instability during the 10 to 20 period. But after this period, they enter adolescence.”

“After twenty years?!”

“Yes. Humans mature much quicker than monsters but have shorter lives. Meanwhile, monsters have their first ‘heat’ when they are 35.”

‘Wait, heats?!’

“... what do you mean by heat?”

“A period when monsters go through extreme impulses to mate.”

‘Oh hell yea- I mean, just what I thought.’

“Does it ever stop?”

“Of course. By 80, many monsters marry. 90 is traditionally the year to have children. Then 130 is when many stop having regular heats.” ‘So kinda like menopause for humans.’ “Then 200 is the approximate age of falling. If you have resonated, multiply the amount by 5 and you can predict when you fall.”

“So, you have great-grandchildren running around then right? That must be really cool! My great gra—” You see specks of tears seeping out. “Galahad? Sorry, did I hit a sensitive topic?” Silence filled the room as he tried to stay composed.

“My husband and children were crushed during an earthquake. The building collapsed while I was gone.” Galahad’s words wavered with each passing word, making you want to cry with him. “Despite the accident having no relation to my actions, I can’t help but remember the screaming of not only my family, but thousands of people being crushed as the ceiling fell upon them. My children were 16 so they never had the chance to have a family.” You were about to cry with him as he mulled over his dead family. It was weird to see the person who was guarding you with his life so vulnerable but even more so strong.

“You’re really strong to live for your husband and children. I’m sure they were proud to have you as their dad. They would be happy to see you in such an important position.”

“Thank you, Whit.” He wipes away his tears and gives you an endearing smile before putting his helmet back on.

“All good.” It felt good to learn a bit about his personal life. His noble facade had brightened in your eyes with how he handled the pressure of work and his own demons. It gave you faith. You pat him on his back, giving him time before he was ready for whatever he planned next.

“I’m sorry to dampen the mood, but would you like to learn about modes now?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates more often, hopefully longer chapters!


	11. What are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad has it tough. Poor dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Kinda like cliffhangers cause I'm a slut for that drama.

“Well Whit, may you show me your manifestations?”

Both you and Galahad decided the best way to burn off emotional energy was to redirect it into magic training. He is only specialised in moths but had a ridiculous amount of 20. Supposedly, size does matter when it comes to quantity, meaning his 20 moths was equal to 10 flames from goat mum.

“Uh, how many do you wanna see?” 

“As many as possible without pushing yourself. If you feel dizzy, nauseous or ill in any sort, stop.”

“That’s a lot of different things that can happen.” And why was it the same symptoms as pregnancy?!

“One body may have a very different reaction to energy depletion compared to another.”

“Alrighty. I’ll start with healing magic.” You collect any fuzzy feeling around or in you and focus it to your hands. Your soul collects at that point, emitting a soft glow. “Voila! One ribbon! Gimme a second.” The single-strand ribbon then split into 10 thin lines. From there, you split the smaller strands in half, ending up with 20. “Ayy, 20 ribbons is my record. Now, mum has to teach me normal attacks!” You see Galahad back away from you. “Galahad?”

“ _ What are you _ ?” Now that hurts your feelings.

“A mage? There’s not much else I can say.” ‘I mean, for a while I thought I was human.’

“... Have you been practising magic your whole life?” 

‘How many times is everyone gonna ask this?!’

“No, but I’ve been very diligently training for the past 24 hours if that suffices.” He flinches at the sarcasm in your voice, as if you were going to slice him right then and there. 

“I’ll dissolve these manifestations, so you don’t need to be worried.” Your ribbons disappear within an instant and Galahad looked like he was about to collapse.

“... Do you have any idea of the power you have?” He was barely moving as if anything sudden movement was going to be fatal.

“Galahad, I’m fully aware of this development.” ‘It’s exactly like any isekai world.’

“How many people have you killed,  **mage** ?” You shudder at the change in tone. “I can look past a couple of murders, but this magic… your  **soul** is evidence for much more.” His grip on his weapon tightens.

“Galahad, I am not a threat. I love the monsters down here!”

“Whit, it’s hopeless to try to stop you even now. Your energy is contaminated with countless souls. Even though I’m a resonated monster with so much power, I’m still so… useless.” He dropped to his knees at the newfound despair. “ **Just like when my family died.** ” He doesn’t even weep. He doesn’t get angry at the inevitability of it all. You watched as he sat quietly on the ground, shattered of all hope.

‘Well fuck. How do I convince him I’m not a threat?’

“Galahad,” You slowly walk to the broken monster, him not even backing away as if given up on life. “Uhh, here. As a sign of trust.” You popped out your brown soul and held it within your hands. He barely looks up only to find himself mesmerized by the colour.

“Mage, despite all you have done, there is not a single impurity within your soul. It’s… beautiful.” He reaches up to your hands and you let him cup the small heart. The contact of his armour on your soul made your body shiver.

“I don’t know if this is enough to show trust or that I’m not evil. All I know is that I believe in myself when I say I love monsters and  **have not** killed anyone.” You see him observe your soul carefully as you said those words, only shocked by the results.

“How is that possible? To have a pure brown soul and incredible power despite not killing anyone?” 

“Dude, I don’t even know what a brown soul is.” He thinks for a moment as if telling you would change the fate of the world. Maybe it would.

“I’ll explain inside.”

You nervously sit at the table with some of your chocolate to calm yourself down too while Galahad takes out more papers for who knows what.

“I’m sorry for not believing you, Whit. You can tell whether someone is lying or not when you hold their soul. Obviously, you either weren’t conscious of it or some kind of amnesia has struck you.” He fiddles with his pen which is very unlike his elegant character.

“Can you tell what a brown soul is? Toriel said it just means ‘death’ or something.”

“... Can I tell you a story?” Now, this was new.

“Go ahead.”

“Once upon a time, there was an almighty mage similar to Tsarge. They were a genius and held a soul filled with determination. One day, without warning, the mage killed anyone they could find. They absorbed the souls instantly and because their power was beyond everyone else, the souls were not able to retaliate. They reached a god-like level of power.”

“How did they die?” 

“This mage is the final nemesis of Tsarge.”

“SPOILER ALERT!!!”

“My apologies, Whit.”

“Anyways, what happened?”

“They fought and most of Tsarge was absorbed until he was only a skeleton, but his little soul was able to fight through the evil mage and overthrow them.”

‘Wait, skeleton?! T-S-A-R-G-E =  **GASTER** .’

The word clicked and thoughts flooded your mind. Thoughts about a girl and a boy. Intrusive thoughts of anger and infatuation. Where was this coming from?!

**_’m g__d y_u _a__ f_n___y _o___e_ _e.**

_ “ **Where is Tsarge’s body?** _ _”_ Your overpowering aura makes him tense.

“Whit, Tsarge is a made-up character.” ‘Oh, right,  _ totally _ . Something is especially fishy.’ “The soul of the mage after absorbing at least two different human souls became brown. The heart was covered with indents, cracks and abnormalities. Abnormalities as such indicate extreme hardship, insanity or loss of their core attribute. Your soul is a pure,  _ perfect _ , brown soul. You are not insane, you are transparent about your goals and kind to all. So, how did you get a ‘reaper’s soul’?”

“Reaper’s soul?”

“Those who have perfect souls attract monsters. People with brown souls usually have abnormalities that deter most, but yours is… very attractive to the monster species.”

“Wait,  _ attractive _ ?” You laugh at the absurdity inside your head, your low self-esteem not letting anything past. 

“Yes, a well-intentioned being. Strong and just. Everyone is probably getting temporary fancies and heats when you pass them, possibly suppressing their logical thoughts!”

“Hey, dude, aren’t you exaggerating it a bit?”

“Whit, do you understand what a ‘heat’ does to a monster besides making them want to breed? They lose reasoning and confront those for no reason. You have been in serious danger since you have entered the underground!”

“Why don’t I feel these ‘heats’ or ‘fancies’ then?”

“Whit, you have been under their influence the whole time. Or are humans that promiscuous?” 

‘Wait a second.’

“Uh, explain what it feels like.” He sighs at your response.

“A surge of need. If very strong, it’s hard to ignore, especially if your soulmate is suffering.”

‘All of the pieces are coming together, MEANING I HAVE A CHANCE WITH SANS! I have to save my bean… after I figure out this mess!’ “So now I have told you what a brown soul means, how can this happen?” He puts your soul back into your body.

“I really have no clue. As you know, I haven’t killed anyone, whether human or monster or mage, but thank you for warning me about what my soul translates to.”

“Can you summon your object please?” You nod to his request, deploying it towards him. He catches it within an iron gauntlet, inspecting it carefully.

“Whit, are you sure this is a ribbon?” He gives you a questionable look before handing it back to you. “Sometimes unidentifiable glyphs pop up on it. And while the texture is like silk, it has these clips on the end.” You examine the ‘ribbon’ to find you had looked over lots of important details from the last time.

‘Wingdings and bandage hooks?’

**_e__o, __ _r__t___.**

Everything in your body was itching to translate the glyphs but it didn’t help that they constantly vanished and reappeared in different places. You understand how you missed the bandage hooks before. They’re miniature and discreet and each hook looked as if personally designed.

‘Shit ain’t adding up.’

**_y c____i__, __ _i__ a__ __ __v_____ s___.**

“Whit, did you used to be a medical professional of some sort?” 

“I’m definitely not smart enough to be a doctor.” You scoff at the thought of looking after other people.

“You have an affinity towards bandages in some kind supposedly.”

“I’m not wearing any at the moment if that counts?”

“You also have multiple colours but have not hurt anyone.”

“Yep.”

“Your soul manifestation is a dynamic object that changes with time.”

“I guess so?”

“Whit, I know how sensitive you are with your past, but for the sake of all the monsters here in the underground,  _ who are you _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING? Also, will you tell the truth or lie to his face?
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	12. I'm hearing really cryptic messages in my head and I don't know why...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got lazy over the Christmas break.

You knew that this time, you shouldn’t weasel yourself out. The poor guy told you his life story, accepted you for who you are and even educated you on monsters. There was no backing out of this.

“I’m… not from this world.” You watch Galahad for any reactions. “In my world, monsters, magic and underground civilisations are fiction, like how Tsarge is to you.” He nods with slight confusion.

“How did you get here?” 

“No idea. Woke up in a bed of flowers.”

“Golden flowers?! Don’t tell me you lay on the first human’s grave…”

“Oh shit.” ‘Chara was buried there, weren’t they...’

**D_ ___ _o_ _em___e_ __u_ t___r___?**

“Anyways, for the first whole day, I thought this place was a dream. I flirted and messed around heaps because I thought there were going to be no consequences. By the second day, I realised something was up. In my world, your race is the main idea for a game I love.”

“So you have seen me before in your ‘game’?”

“Not that I know of. Possibly. Possibly not. Many monsters had no individual name beside a few, that being Toriel, Asgore and some other people outside the ruins. Besides, for you to be here means we are in between normal and ‘hard mode’.”

“What is ‘hard mode’?”

“Something that makes all the monsters you encounter resonated, so I am only confronted by true fighters. Obviously, I haven’t fought any resonated monsters yet, but they do exist in the ruins. If you can’t tell, a lot of things don’t add up.”

“What was its aim in the game?”

“Anything you wanted. You could spare everyone, befriend people or slaughter all of those in your path.” You shiver at the thought of killing monsters now, seeing the game not just as a game, but a philosophical question on your morality, because even though you may not have seen them as real,  **now they are** . You shake yourself away from the thought. ‘I only saw it as a game. I wanted to experience everything it offered. I’m not evil nor good for what I have done.’ “I loved the quirky, deep characters, the music that played in every scene and how you had so much choice as the player!”

“The player?”

“In the game, you play as a child called Frisk with a soul of determination. While the recorded details of determination say ‘fortune-telling’, their real ability is to access ‘save files’ that can rewind time.”

“Do you have this ability? You might have determination mixed in your soul! However, we would only know if you die…”

**___ _ave ___ a__ __r_.**

“Yeah, I’m good. I would rather not risk it. Anyways, brown is not a soul trait present in the game. Mages aren’t exactly referenced either but how else would humanity erect a barrier? So, now you know a bit about me, I need to ask you some questions.”

“As you please, Whit.”

“Can a brown soul pass through the barrier?”

“Yes. I’m guessing you know everything about the barrier that keeps us captive here yes?” You nod in response eager for more information. “You have more power than two human souls combined. If you have the power of seven, you might be able to shatter the barrier! Sadly, you have no idea how many souls have been merged to create your single one.”

“Also, what year is it? In the game, the first human fell in the 21st century.”

“21st century?”

“2000s approximately.”

“The first human fell in the 2000s, so the year is in the 3700s.”

“ **3700s?!!** ” 

**S___s __ke __ _o__ __ng__ t___ __p___ed f__ __m__it_ __ g_ ___inc_.**

‘WHAT IS GOING ON?!! THAT ALSO MEANS THIS CHOCOLATE BAR IS SUPER OLD!’ You look at the expiry date of the chocolate to see it had been mouldering in Toriel’s fridge for 1500 years. ‘Eh, still tastes the same and I didn’t get a reaction from eating it last time.’

“What era did you come from?”

“I’m from the 2000s. Wait, so if you’ve been underground since the 1100s, it’s been 2600 years of imprisonment?!”

“My liege, do you finally see how desperate monster-kind is to possess the final soul? They will justify your death by saying you were a murderer due to your soul colour.”

‘Shouldn’t this be Horrortale then?’ The possibility of man-eating monsters made you flinch.

“Asgore is still alive right?”

“We do not know, but only 8 humans, including you, have fallen, the first soul being lost. We are currently at the threshold of escape.”

‘So not Horrortale.’

“How long can mages live for?” ‘Maybe I can live a fulfilling life as a human until I die of old age. It shouldn’t be too long of a wait for them if they live for 200 years.’

“Depends. Not many mages lived through their proper lifespan. A popular mage was a man named Jesus.” You see his hands quiver with anger. ‘Is he angry at the saint of saints?’

“Do you hate him?”

**___.**

“No, he was a fair man. Many used him and his image against us. Now, all we can do is hope another innocent child will fall into the underground.” He falls silent at the thought of murdering children. “...I understand why we would be called  _ monsters _ now. The only good monster is our queen. Despite having been at the forefront of the war, she suppresses her hate.” His eyes gleam with respect and admiration while just talking about her. ‘Sans has tough competition…’

“Galahad, I wouldn’t hate anyone who killed for the sake of millions of others’ livelihoods. It’s not right to kill, but for the people of the underground and the struggles you’ve been through, it’s the only way. While it is wrong to measure people’s lives against others, I won’t hate monsters for that.” You give him a tentative smile, knowing that this whole dilemma is none of their faults. He returns it with a grateful smile.

“My lieg- Whit.”

“Yes?”

“You will save us from this imprisonment, I know it.” His words are filled with hope and you see his eyes glimmer. “Please, monarch,” He kneels in front of you and takes your hand. “Let me be your knight. Let me help you realise the underground.” He’s positively blushing, but the look of dedication indicates his sincerity.

“Galahad, you do realise the possible outcomes of this adventure?”

“Of course, my liege.”

“I may be in danger.” You don’t know if he could handle fighting other monsters repetitively if you were in battle.

“I will thwart away the danger.” His voice is firm.

“I could stray from the task.” You think of all the possible scenarios where you decide to ditch your plan of breaking the barrier due to cowardice.

“I will guide you when you are lost.” The grip on your hand tightens.

“I… may not be able to break the barrier.” You let your incompetence overwhelm you. You saw it as a waste for the Whimsalot to accompany you, but not just that.  **You wouldn’t be able to predict the storyline, and the unknown scares you** .

**I’_ _i__pp____e_ __ _ou. __e__ __s___s _r_ too __ed_____l_.**

“No matter what, my liege, I shall support you to the end. As your knight and friend.” Despite your every reason and nagging feeling to push him away, you couldn’t.

“Galahad,” You decide to kneel with him, “thank you.” You pat his head, paying attention to how he blushed.

“My liege, this is inappropriate. While your standing is higher than mine, you should still respect your elders.” You continue patting the shy monster, absorbing all his embarrassing cuteness.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just glad we made some  _ headway _ .” You giggle at your own pun while Galahad groans.

**_ _e_ ___ _av_ _d_____ _ s_m__a_ _en__ __ hu___r to ____.**

“Whit, you and the queen must get along very well. Your sense of humour is almost identical.” You both stand up together and you hug him. The feeling of the armour wasn’t pleasant but he seemed to get the message, timidly wrapping his arms around you.

“Galahad, you  _ dome _ mind them right?” You make another head pun, this time eliciting a quiet chuckle.

“My liege, your happiness is my priority as your knight and friend. And well-executes puns are greatly appreciated.” You let go of him and put his helmet on a bit lopsided.

“Well, there  _ armour _ from where they came~” You continue spurting wordplay as he complimented or criticised your jokes. He fixes his helmet, resuming the intimidating stature strangers saw.

“While I enjoy your quips, we must plan for the future.” You give a nod while trying to take a serious mindset.

“I need influence. If I can get enough people who want time to try to open the barrier, it may be possible to resolve this peacefully.”

“As a resonated monster and the magistrate, many monsters will follow my opinion.”

“I also have to escape the ruins at some point while publicising that I’m a good person.”

“The only monster allowed to open the exit is the queen. However, dogs are able to dig underneath and ghosts often penetrate through the thick walls.”

“TOBY FOX!” ‘THE LEGENDARY BOYO!’ You grab to shake his hands with such ferocity, you almost pull his gauntlets off. “Thank you for reminding me of him!”

**____ ma_? __ _a_ m__e__ a _r___t___ _e__e_e__a____ __ __ __o_ __u_ _n__e__e.**

“Toby… Fox?”

“There’s a white annoying dog that’s called Toby Fox in the game. He represents the creator.”

“Isn’t a fox meant to be orange?”

“Don’t question the name. Anyways, Toby the annoying dog can dig underneath the ruin’s exit.”

“An annoying white dog… I am sure Toriel has expressed her discontent about a stray animal before.”

“He and some ghosts are the couple of monsters that are able to cross between the ruins and the rest of the underground.” You bring out your ‘diary’ and point out all you know. “The spider bake sale is able to communicate with the main headquarters of the company. I know that from the game, but I don’t know how they receive a telegram in the first place. Back to the main topic, I can only see two options to free the underground. The first is gradually building influence but it might not be successful or… learning magic and go in guns blazing.” You see Galahad shake his head. There were many faults to both plans. You could see how monsters would disagree and punish Galahad for his betrayal or civil wars would erupt between regions. At least going in guns blazing would only really have you in trouble. You could even bullshit Galahad in being brainwashed or something! You just didn’t have as much faith in your magic yet… 

**My __eat__n, y___ __gi_ __nn__ __ __mp___d __ _ny_n_.**

“My liege, while you may have good intentions at heart, neither of those ways are any good.”

“Mate, I’m around the age of a child for you guys. What do you expect from me?” ‘I’m not letting more people die.’

“I think the way you have been capturing the hearts of your citizens is surefire. Rely on the queen and her people. I will be by your side to help with publicity. We can show you are a good leader with a perfect soul, no matter the colour. As long as we make it a steady transition with a strong impression, that will lower the chances of infighting, which I know is what you really dread about building influence.”

“How long do you think it would take for me to… convince the ruins that I’m not evil?”

“If you don’t show your soul or magic, I estimate a couple of days before you make your debut as the heir to the ruins. You have made, while quite a flirtatious one, a good impression on the citizens.”

“What if I show my soul?”

“Probably decades. While I can tell your soul is pure, some monsters would be in denial especially due to the colour. They’ll probably think it’s illusion magic.”

“Illusion magic?”

“The mould species are adept at using illusion magic, but only to a certain degree. Moldbyggs often create larger images of themselves to intimidate others while Moldessas imitate their opponents to discourage them.”

“Sounds similar to what animals do.”

“Perhaps you should learn illusion magic! But resonated monsters are usually able to see through them.”

“Who knows? I’ve got powerful magic so it might work. Oh! I know what to show you, my book!” You let Galahad skim through your theory book, intrigued by the content. He flips through, landing on vegetation and your take on the biosphere beneath the ground.

“I’ve heard about ‘typha’ and their uses. It is a common ingredient in underground foods. However, for plants to rely on sunlight, I did not know.” He skips a couple more pages, settling on the ‘Sans x Toriel’ theory. ‘Ah yes, the infamous Sans x Toriel theo- WHY AM I LETTING HIM READ THAT?!’ His eyes widened like saucers, hovering over whatever content you wrote in sadness.

“Oh, haha, let me just take that back.” You snatch the book out of his hand.

“My liege is that… content from the game?” He’s shocked, to say the least. “I did not know you were so… protective of the queen.”

“It’s complicated. I trust you and all, believe me, but that stuff is kinda embarrassing. You’ll see whether it is true or not when we’re free.” You give an embarrassed smile, your mind cringing at the awkwardness.

“If you say so, my liege.” You wade in the silence that’s as thick as butter.

**_y c__a____, ___ r__k of __a__u__.**

“We nee-” You both hear the front door open. “Hey, mum!” That was  **not** Toriel, neither were all the monsters that crowded behind them.

**U_in____d ____t___, I __e.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE WE GOING TO GO FAST OR SLOW? WHERE ARE WE GOING? WHAT ARE WE DOING? WHY ARE THERE CRYPTIC MESSAGES EVERYWHERE? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!!!
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	13. I want to call the Final Froggit 'Pepe' but I know he won't get the reference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intruders are dealt with in a very anticlimactic fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably nerf Galahad.

Galahad instantly summons his magic, flinging you into the kitchen with so much force the air is knocked out of you.

“Woof!”

**Wait! We mean no harm!**

You exit the kitchen with wobbly steps from the burning sensation in your chest to see that Galahad had dispatched two monsters within the few seconds, lying against the wall or at his feet.

“Pardon my actions, young monarch. It was for your safety.”

“All good, I understand.” You give him a weak smile, regaining your composure.

**__ _ar__ _bo__ __u _ l_t. H__ _w__t.**

He points his weapon at the throat of the Final Froggit that spoke before.

“State your business or be prosecuted.” Galahad looms over the cowering monster.

“Meow!”

**We are here to tell you that the colour of the young monarch’s soul was leaked. The Queen is in danger of being overthrown!**

“Why are so many of you here then?”

**To properly teach the mage a variety of magic and help defend… not that you require much help with the latter.**

“Oh! That’s why there’s one of each kind.” You comment at the array, looking at the different resonated monsters. They give you deep bows or kneel. ‘Right, I forgot I’m sorta royalty.’ “Raise your heads, you don’t have to do those things. I’m Toriel’s adopted child. Nice to meet you all.” Galahad finally points his weapon away from the visitors, some letting out a sigh of relief.

“... we do not have enough seats at the table for all of you. I shall interrogate you all individually before being allowed to teach the young monarch.” They all nod their heads, completely dominated by Galahad. He turns his head to the Final Froggit. “You first. The rest will wait outside.” 

They all trudge through the front door, leaving you and Galahad alone with the ‘leader’ sitting at the dining table together as if it was a tense family discussion.

“I remember you from a meeting. You’re the District 2 Leader, yes?”

“Robbit.” 

**Indeed.**

“When did Toriel send you?”

**Last night, there was a riot. She contacted one resonated monster of each kind besides whims to enter her house and protect the mage.**

“How does the public know about the monarch’s magic?”

**We don’t know! All the district leaders are currently supporting the queen’s endeavours and swore they didn’t tell a soul. The riot is growing rapidly in numbers but at least no one has died.**

**__ur _gn__a_c_ _s fr__t__ti__.**

“Sounds like someone is lying.” You pop in your opinion, watching the Final Froggit shiver in your presence. ‘Damn, why can’t I be casual with these people? They act like they’re on a knife’s edge when around me.’

**My lord, do you not realise how endangered you are?**

“He’s right, Whit. Monsters are more than desperate for the final soul. Theodore, is the Queen alright?” 

‘So the Final Froggit is called Theodore.’

**She would be offended by you asking that. Of course, she is fine. While a coup is always a possibility, our Queen is very sharp!**

“I am aware of that, but I can’t help worrying for her…” His face is filled with paranoia as he clutches his hands together.

**_’m _____i_ed _o_ __v__’t f_g__e_ ou_ _ho it _s __t.**

‘What the actual fuck is this shit I’m hearing? Am I finally developing schizophrenia or something?’ “Whit? Are you alright?” You realise you had blanked out at Galahad while pondering your own thoughts.

“Yeah, I was just thinking a bit. By the way, can I call you Theo?” You give the Final Froggit a patient smile to show you mean no harm. “Making nicknames is a social thing on the surface when you make friends.” The Final Froggit hesitates a bit in nervousness, looking at Galahad for help on the situation.

“Do not worry, our monarch means it in a platonic sense. They are not asking you to be their mate.” Galahad gives an accepting nod while you deadpan at the realisation.

“Galahad, Froddo described nicknames as something for best friends and potential partners.”

“I think you have overlooked the keyword ‘best’ friend.”

You think of poor Froddo’s response the first time you gave him a name. ‘I fucked up majorly.’ “Don’t worry, Whit. I’m sure monsters will become familiar with your custom soon enough. It’s also acceptable to have multiple partners, so if you did mean for all those people to be your mate, they will most likely attempt a relationship.”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT **HOLD UP!** POLYGAMY IS ALLOWED HERE?” ‘Time to fuck multiple skelebois!’ You’re basically vibrating with sudden energy.

**_y __ea_i__, _o_ _re t__ _a__r _o _ee_ __ _on_, _ot _ha_ i_ __uld_’t _e _n____a_n_n_ to __t_h.**

“Pardon my ignorance my liege, however, I haven’t heard ‘polygamy’ before.”

“To be married or in romantic relationships with multiple people.”

“Then yes. Usually, relationships simplify to couples by adulthood or once resonated.”

“Bark.”

**Indeed. Resonation entails changes in every aspect of life. Galahad, have they learnt about resonation? I have heard mages are capable of something similar called therianthropy.**

“What is that?”

**Werewolves, vampires and such.**

‘I will make this a better love story than Twilight. Oh shit, this is going into mythology and stuff.’

“Where the heck do you guys get all this information from?”

**History books and such from the first monsters’ recordings. Sometimes books from the surface drop by, but they are quite obviously fictional.**

You laugh in your head at the thought of Undyne believing anime is real.

“Bark.”

**While we can discuss therianthropy, I do not believe I am capable of teaching that. Many mages would learn from a mentor or follow a certain training routine but we have neither.**

“Oh.” ‘R.I.P my dream to become a winged badass.’

“Now, onto your qualifications…” Galahad continues his interview with Theodore.

All the monsters turned out to be more teachers and peacemakers than actual guards. Each one resonated and had a name. You gave them a little speech to say that calling them by their name was a ‘non-romantic’ habit of the surface. The male Moldessa was named Aharon and worked as a doctor. The Migospel turned out to be a woman after you guessed their gender and  _ her  _ name was Bast, an administrator. The Astigmatism and Parsnik who were knocked out before they could even see you were interrogated last. The sassy woman Astigmatism that worked as a teacher went by Hilda but generally respected you.The final monster was the quiet Parsnik Xesil kept himself polite and submissive and worked as a writer. 

“My liege, I can confirm that all these monsters are well-educated individuals.” Galahad had sent them all to wait outside as he looked through the files he had just recorded of each of them. “I believe that they are acceptable with their qualifications to teach you, but be wary. We do not know if they are assassins or not. I shall be monitoring your sessions with them.” He carefully scatters the papers in front of you.

“Galahad, how long are they staying?” You guys only had food for yourself.

“As your guards, they too will be positioned around the house day and night.”

**__at _ _lav_ dr___r.**

“Um, what about food, shelter and other essential needs?”

“The reading chair will be rotated between the five guards. They will cook their own meals and fetch their own groceries.”

‘That’s only 4 hours and 48 minutes of sleep each day!’

“That’s not enough sleep time! What about you?!!” 

“Your health is my vitality, my liege. Rest time for each kind varies. Molds may have to sleep longer while Gosps don’t require any. However humans definitely sleep for the longest amount of time! It is also a very deep sleep. If a stampede came into the room, you wouldn’t even stir!”

“Hey, stop changing the subject! Find the most trustworthy of the group and rotate between jobs.” ‘This man has worse trust issues than me!’ The front door reverberates at the powerful knock. Theodore opens the door with the rest of the monsters behind him, glad to see that a weapon wasn’t pointed at his throat this time neither were his companions knocked out again.

“My lord,” The Final Froggit kneels in front of you with the rest of the monsters following. “We are extremely grateful for this welcoming monarch to address us by our resonant names. As a sign of loyalty and friendship we ask for your name.” They all bow their heads as if you were knighting them. 

“No need for the formality guys.” You squat down to the monster and grab his foreleg. “Call me Whit.” You give the hand a light squeeze and show the monster a warm smile.

**_o_’_e _har___g _ve__on_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'RE TOO CHARMING AND CHARISMATIC, STOP! ALL MY CHARACTERS WANT TO PROTECC YOU!
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	14. I am their last hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel becomes a badass and is gonna spank those extremist monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning in bold with horizontal lines above and below for those who don't want to read the smut. You have been warned.

Hey, this is Underwraps here. Just going to be honest, but I literally have been improvising the story since the first chapter. This was going to be a crack fiction but turned into something slightly more serious. I don’t know how or what happened but I’m running low on ideas and what I have planned out isn’t exactly original or interesting. Thank you to the readers and commenters! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I get a notification in my email saying someone left a comment. If you have any not-too-spoilery questions to ask, I will gladly answer (spoilers if very urgent like plotholes then I’ll probably ask for Discord usernames or a round of skribbl.io). Kudos to all of you and happy new year!

[ Here ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wuGNwlLX4Sy1TK1a_cEaAa5Mgc8SlzuezMe60-XwNmE/edit?usp=sharing) is the cheat sheet I will regularly update! It will also have my Discord as well somewhere...

* * *

**CHARACTER BIOGRAPHIES**

Galahad, Magistrate

Family: Whim, Whimsalot

Age: 591

About yourself:

“Greetings. There is not much I can say about myself. I would describe myself as fair. As a magistrate, I take pride in my judgements and disinterest is key to proper trials. My life has been filled with hurdles and trenches. My husband and two children passed away during an earthquake. As a result, I became enclosed and numb to stress and happiness. Whit’s involvement in my life gave it colour. Their actions are far fetched and unpredictable yet always have good intentions. They can see the bigger picture and while sometimes struggle with monster customs, wouldn’t make the civilians of the ruins any happier if they were to act another way.”

Toriel, Queen

Family: Boss Monsters

Age: It’s rude to ask a woman’s age!

About yourself:

“Hello, child. My name is Toriel and I am the keeper of the ruins. Now, you have obviously heard all this before so I shall not bore you with the irrelevant. Besides being a silly old lady, people describe me as a great chef! How it warms my soul when they say that! I love baking pies and dearly miss certain surface ingredients. Despite not having tasted apples in millenniums, I still have cravings to make and eat an apple pie. My child is an adorable little mage of pure happiness. For a long time, I’ve been taking in humans that have fallen into the underground, but this child, by far, is the most open to the citizens of the underground. Their reaction and response towards monsters give me true hope for the cooperation between us and humanity.”

Froddo, Hallway Manager

Family: Fro, Froggit

Age: 180

About yourself:

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

**Nice to meet you, human. Unlike the majority of the population, I live outside the main city of the ruins. I have no related family or relationships. Making friends as a Froggit is difficult. Communication can be misinterpreted or too blunt because we talk through soul vibrations. Whit has an extremely fun personality. They don’t push boundaries yet are still stubborn, especially with gifts. All the monsters in the ruins are naturally shy, so their initiation to friendship means a great amount to anyone settled here. I worry about what I should get for them…**

“Croak.” 

Theodore, District 2 Leader

Family: Fro, Final Froggit

Age: 403

About yourself:

“Robbit, robbit.”

**Good day to you. I’m the leader of District 2. While the job of leaders are greatly looked up to, there is nothing I can distinctly describe myself as. District 2 mainly focuses on health and education as its core industries. Aharon and I are very close as we come from the same district. The mage gives me the impression of a humble soul, unlike other humans who thought of themselves as superior. It makes me wonder how their soul is not black…**

“Meow.”

Aharon, Doctor

Family: Mold, Moldessa

Age: 395

About yourself:

“Krrsh, krrr…”

**Well met, human. As a doctor of monsters, I can guarantee my extensive experience with magic and monster bodies. I am very proud of my position but have always wanted to learn more about humans. My profession doubles as a scientist, so I accept every learning experience. I get the impression that the mage is self-conscious about their body, to my dismay. At least they respect everyone and don’t seem the type to flaunt their power.**

“Hss.”

Bast, Administrator

Family: Gosps, Migospel

Age: 627

About yourself:

“Good morrow, audience! I, Bast, work as an administrator and often volunteer to do makeup for performers in the ruins. As part of the information and security sector of the city, I became one of the first people to learn about the mage’s soul. With my best effort, I could only dampen the wood of what became the fuel for the enraged retaliation from the ruins. My current view of the mage is not someone you would expect to possess the ‘reaper’ soul. They are a bit awkward yet open at the same time and are very calculative despite the ignorant facade they put up as if they’ve seen right through us. How do I know this? As an actress, you learn to see the masks people put on to hide their true self!”

Xesil, Writer

Family: Tuber, Parsnik

Age: 878

About yourself:

“It’ss a pleasure to meet you. I come from a long line of authorss. My ancestors were writerss and philosophers before our imprisonment. I love creating new storiess and constantly share and ssell them. From my observationss, the mage called ‘Whit’ seemss very interested in sci-fi and fantasy novels. They also sstray away from unnecessary violence and even apologissed for Galahad’s rashness. They are very friendly and I can’t wait to show her my bookss!”

Hilda, Teacher

Family: Eyewalker, Astigmatism

Age: 143

About yourself:

“Good to see you. I’m from the family line of Eyewalkers, known for their social… disruptions. As a teacher, I make sure that none of my students are bullied or become bullies and teach manners and social skills. While humans may think teachers to be only for academic subjects, monsters focus on life skills as a major part of the curriculum. From my perspective, the mage is attentive and seems to be a good listener. With some lessons on our culture, they could become a perfect monarch.”

  
  


Toriel’s POV

The riots were fiercer than erupting volcanoes. Social security had also plummeted. Dusted monsters have been found with no evidence of breaking-and-entering. Monsters believe it’s done by the mage. Toriel suspected it was an extremist collecting EXP and LOVE to assassinate her child. If so, the mage will definitely have to be sent away for their safety. ‘How ironic. All the other children wanted to leave on their own accord, but this time, I’ll be evicting the child.’ There was an obvious divide in the population. Monsters who revered the mage as the angel and the monsters who believed that the end was nearing. The ‘Prophecy’. One day, a surface dweller will fall into the underground and release monsters from their perpetual imprisonment. Whether that meant genocide or a bright future, Toriel could only hope for the latter. But her hope was running thin. 

“My Queen, casualties are currently at 135. Most are injured and left with permanent disabilities.” Bedivere returns from his report, armour dirty from the sudden increase in work.

“Any evidence for the perpetrator?”

“I’m sorry, your highness. We are trying our best. The only pattern we can see is that most of the victims are Eyewalkers.” Toriel shudders at the thought of trying to deal with angry Eyewalkers.

“So they’re aiming for the most volatile cultural groups?”

“It appears so. They also seem to be done in quick succession at hideous speeds. I hypothesize that there is a group. The composition of all the scenes, their timing and the victims are very well thought out, maximising the social effect and LOVE.” Bedivere pales at the thought of a group of murderers. Toriel rises from her desk, piled with complaints and such. “My Queen?”

“Allocate appropriate defence forces in Eyewalker dense suburbs. Try to convince them to stay together with other species, pairs minimum, and group them so surveillance is easier. I want advanced magic users, 6 manifestations or above.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Bedivere bows to Toriel as she dismantles her usual magic robe and equips armour.

“I’ll be out. I bestow you the position as the relieving ruler while I’m gone.”

“Wait, my Quee-” She turns away from the overwhelmed Bedivere, armour summoned and giant trident covered magic. ‘I must protect my people. No heretics shall escape me.’ Her mind fills with the image of you, smiling. ‘I must protect them. I am their last hope.’

**TURN YOUR EYES AWAY IF YOU DON’T WANT SMUT BUT OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

* * *

San’s POV

Sans wasn’t feeling too good. It started with a massively booming headache. Next _came_ the realisation that he covered his pillow in jizz from whatever happened the night before. Then he remembered _it_.

_“knock knock.”_

_“Who’s there?”_

_“ale.”_

_“Ale who?”_

_“ale ‘ive ya a kiss if ya open ‘his door.”_

He feels his cheekbones brighten with magic at the thoughts to what happened while taking off the pillow cover. The headache returns at twice the force. ‘how much did i drink to get that smashed? what kind of monster is behind the ruin’s door? are they a boy or a girl? will they like papyrus? can they feel me as much as i feel them? are they thinking of me now?’ The thought of finally finding a soulmate was getting him riled up. The scent of his cum permeating the air and the memory of your light-hearted voice did not help the growing _boner_ in his pants. ‘a soulmate. wonderful.’ He thinks sarcastically. His bones throb for attention at the romantic thoughts running through his skull.

“for asgore’s sake, am i going through another heat?” He pulls down his shorts, his member begging for attention. ‘people having threesomes and such, and here i am being _handsome_ .’ While usually, he would chuckle at his own jokes, the quip amplified his _boneliness_. His fingers roam the head, thumbing the slit while rubbing the back. The other hand began fumbling beneath his shirt at his warming ribs, phalanges reaching between gaps that made his body tremble. ‘i hate this feeling so much. why am i lusting over a stranger? why do i want to know them? why do i want to feel them? i should be concentrating on the readings.’

“shit…” He quickens his pace, hand tightening as he roughly pumped and judgement continuing to warp itself. ‘will they accept me?’ His hand slows at the thought of rejection. ‘no, of course not. who would accept a husk of a monster to be their mate? doesn’t matter if it’s _destined,_ it will never happen. but what if there was someone that did accept him?’ He pants with his hand around his cock, denying the fact that someone would be there, in his lonely world. Someone to appreciate the work he does behind the scenes. To help him when things get tough and to celebrate when the trials finally passed. ‘and to help with these heats.’ He imagined how your company would affect him. Would they forgive him? Would they understand? **No, never in a million timelines. A failure of a monster and a failure of a son.**

“Fuck!” He grits his teeth, finally coming near to the end, dumping the load into the already ruined pillow cover. He flops on the bed, done with his session of wild masturbation. A second of regret overwhelms him before realising he did the smart move of cumming into the pillow cover. ‘i’m gonna wash it anyways so it doesn’t really make a difference.’ He wraps the pillow cover, dumping it on the ground, thinking.

‘i’ve decided. i won’t be lazy. i'll meet them, then dump them instantly.’

Soulmates: To be romantically compatible. It is very rare and happens after resonation or great change, usually stemming from the soul. Relationships can be fruitful without a soulmate but are glorified within the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it! Yes, this was my first smut. I know it's shit. Doesn't help that Sans is basically jacking off to audio porn of you. My cheat sheet will have spoilers and stuff so be careful in there.
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	15. You identify Galahad as a helicopter now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a Discord server and I don’t know what’s going on. Join me in my lonely cesspool! I’ll put it in the comment section when I figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s around 3am and here I am. Sans is incoming. I am torn between making him a racist super dick, cute cuddly boyo or yandere (or clinically depressed).
> 
> Galahad: Whimsalot  
> Theo: Final Froggit  
> Aharon: Moldessa  
> Bast: Migospel  
> Xesil: Parsnik  
> Hilda: Astigmatism

“Sorry to end the night now, but I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight, folks!” You call to all the monsters around the house. For the past hour they had been there, it was quite lively. The Parsnik by the name of Xesil was discussing with the FEMALE Migospel, Bast, about security and spreading of rumours, Theodore (Final Froggit) and Aharon (Moldessa) basically stashing supplies like sleeping bags and food and Galahad monitoring you while you talked with Hilda, the Astigmatism.

“So soon? I wanted to hear more about human customs, but alright.  _ Goodnight _ , mage.” Hilda gives a smile while you hear responses around the house echoing ‘sleep well’ and ‘sweet dreams’. You give a wave and head to your room, hearing the metallic footsteps of Galahad.

You enter the room but he doesn’t follow. You change your clothing before speaking to him.

“You’re not going to come in?” You flirt with the monster, causing him to become flustered.

“Whit! That is highly inappropriate! You’re too young to say such things!”

“I only want you to read me a story~” You enjoyed teasing him. He exhales exaggeratedly.

“I am sure that was not what you were suggesting by the tone of your voice.”

“What do you mean? I just want you to do what we did last night!” You wink at him as if to suggest something crude. He mumbles under his breath, entering the room and picking up ‘Froggit’s Adventure’ from your shelf. You take the cue to snuggle in bed and pat the place beside you. He starts reading terribly like the last time but before he makes it too far you realise what the major problem is.

“Why not take your helmet off?” You look at the heavily clad soldier. He hesitated to your suggestion but finally decided to agree with you. Once again, you are able to see his face. It intrigued you how human qualities and insect characteristics merged yet despite that, you weren’t scared one bit by the pale, sunken face. And thus, with his helmet off, his reading improved drastically. You once more fell into a deep slumber.

~~~

They are dangerous.

Who are they?

**What** are they?

All that is left are those deep underground…

~~~

‘Suspicious dream number four in a row! Why do I sense something is wrong? Hmmmmm…’ You snap out of your dream nonsense to see a sleeping Galahad, hunched over the book, peacefully snoring.

“Hey,” you shake the sleeping monster a bit. “Wakey wakey, dude.” His eyes flutter a bit then basically go wide open, stunned at the situation.

**_ _re____ he’_ g__n_ f____ __t _n _… 2… 1…**

“My liege! Are you alright?!” He grabs you strongly and twists you around to see any wounds. You see relief cross his face before putting his helmet on again and kneeling in front of you.

“Please forgive this lazy knight of yours for sleeping while on duty!” He bows his head twice before looking back up to you.

“Bro, you’re too hard on yourself, like chill. Like I said, it’s vital for you to sleep. It was bound to happen. You can’t avoid it forever.” You pat Galahad on the head.

“Whit, I have failed my job to protect you… how can you still look at me with such kindness?” 

“Because it is inevitable to sleep and you deserve leniency. Also because I care about you!” You lovingly hug him, probably making him blush a myriad of reds beneath the helmet. “Now time for breakfast!” Without giving him time to hug you back (because he wasn’t going to most likely), you jump out of bed and shoo him out of the room. “I need to change clothing. Go and socialise with people your age!” You close the door before he is able to respond and get yourself ready for the day.

After a hearty breakfast of underground varieties of vegetables and spreads, Galahad chose your first tutor. Your first lesson was in the front yard from Hilda, the Astigmatism. Galahad watched from the side with great concern while the monster taught you sparing conditions. Obviously, you already knew all of them but when your soul was pulled out for a mock battle with Hilda, Galahad  **freaked out** … for the fifth time in a row.

“YOUR MAJESTY!” He summons moths everywhere, sheltering you from the harmless bubbles Hilda was using to simulate a real battle. 

“For Toriel’s sake, Galahad this is the fifth time you’ve intervened!” Hilda’s eye was straining with red veins that gave her a ferocious look yet Galahad pays no attention, instantly grabbing you to become your body shield.

“Are you alright, Whit?” 

**___s is h_la___u_!**

You could only sigh in response to Galahad’s actions. The first two times he did so was flattering but now you finally realised he’s a helicopter parent.

“Galahad, how am I meant to learn proper combat without risk? You said yourself that you’re not qualified for this stuff. Have some trust in Hilda.” You see Hilda nod from your words, making Galahad sigh from your response. He gives the Astigmatism a death glare.

“If you hurt a hair on Whit,  **I shall show no mercy.** ” Hilda basically waves the threat off, rather you were shivering for her sake.

“Yeah, sure Magistrate, but don’t expect me to not fight back like before. It was actually very petty of you to do that, not giving a fair fight.” Her response set sparks between the two. It wasn’t looking good at all.

“Uhh guys? How about we… do magic practice!” You break the tension between the two, making Hilda light with excitement and Galahad delve into deeper paranoia.

“Of course, Whit! I’m sure magic attacks would benefit you as greatly as  _ self-defence _ .” She spits the last two words out with venom towards Galahad. She had already adapted to using your nickname as you had already accepted her as your teacher. She says that saying someone’s name indicates closeness, a trait needed between teacher and student. “While I usually prioritise running and sparing, I heard that your magic is extremely potent. Showing your power is a double-edged sword. Depending on how you use it, you may be revered as an angel or cursed upon as a demon.” You nod in response to her words. 

‘Makes sense. Don’t misuse your power. “With great power comes great responsibility.” Focus on healing and shields than attacks.’ Hilda sees you thinking deeply about uses, smiling with satisfaction at you. 

“May you show me a healing manifestation? According to the queen, you have mastered this magic to an advanced level.” Hilda seemed to be buzzing with excitement to see your magic.

“Alright. Um, just to warn you, it’s a bit overwhelming.” You see her scoff at your warning.

“Whit, Toriel sugarcoats her words so I’ll be an unbiased judge- WHAT IN ASGORE’S NAME?!” She squeaks in shock at the 23 strands of healing you’ve summoned. Meanwhile, Galahad was  **laughing for once** , his armour trembling at her reaction before instantly proceeding to his cold, elegant facade as soon as you looked at him.

“You could have warned me!” Hilda was screaming at Galahad who was probably wearing the biggest shit-eating grin beneath his helmet. 

“My apologies, Astigmatism, but I’m sure that the queen gave you an ample note on her power.”

“Advanced is only labelled as 8 and above!  **HOW AM I MEANT TO PREDICT 23 MANIFESTATIONS?!!** For you to continually hover over her, I thought she was weaker! Heck, she could beat us all up at once  _ without _ my lessons! What’s even the point of your job?!” You see Hilda basically beat Galahad’s confidence.

“But Galahad can summon 20 moths. I surely cannot beat him!” You didn’t need more things to estrange you from living. ‘Damnit, all I want to learn is blue and white attacks!’

“No Whit, Astigmatism is right. There is a massive power difference between the number of manifestations you can summon once numbers exceed 10.” Galahad drops his head in shame while Hilda triumphantly raises her chin. You un-summon your manifestations, seeing Hilda shake her head.

“I was going to go through some fundamentals but at this point, they’re less than irrelevant. W-well then,” She turns to Galahad. “I’m going to get Aharon to help me. A doctor is needed on sight for this assessment.” She rushes into the cottage for the Moldessa. Galahad sighs in relief once she’s gone as if every burden were to disappear. He looks at you questioningly while you giggled at him.

“That was the first time I had seen you laugh.” You sit down beneath the black tree, patting the spot next to you. Galahad sits obediently beside you and for the first time, he said what he was thinking.

“My liege, I know I was more of a nuisance than help during the lesson, but you must understand my concern as your knight!” The poor guy was going crazy at all the risks around you. ‘Next thing I know, he’s going to put me on an IV drip so I don’t risk the chance of choking on water.’

“Mate, calm your farm. If I can beat you, then I can beat them. By the way, why is a doctor needed for the next assessment?” His face twists with absolute horror. “Galahad? Hello?” You were waving your hand in front of his face. He literally froze like a statue! He stands at a dizzying speed.

“You must not let them touch your soul!”

“Of course I’m not going to let them touch that!” ‘I may read that shit but I’m not legit interested in soul rape thanks.’

“Good.” He seemed satisfied with the response. As if on cue, Hilda and Aharon exited the house, eyes gleaming with curiosity. 

“Whit, I brought Aharon out so you could learn more about healing magic.” 

“Krrsh, krr.”

**Nice to meet you, mage. Hilda said that you can summon 23 healing manifestations. Is that correct?**

“Shhh?” 

“Yeah, do you want to see?” You are given an enthusiastic nod by the Moldessa. Within the wave of your hand, you will 23 bandages into existence. Aharon stares at the manifestations, enthralled by the sheer size and elegance of each one. Noises bubble out of the monster.

**Perfect density, no abnormalities and…**

The monster tears a chunk of slime off itself, exposing the wound to your magic. 

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!” You are about to cover the wound to stop bleeding when fluids run towards the area, quickly solidifying into its previous form.

“Squorch!”

**Perfect replication of unknown body parts! This is truly remarkable!**

You are about to scream at him for his stupid actions only to be stopped by Galahad.

“Doctor, if you want to do reckless ‘testing’, do it out of sight from the monarch.” Galahad sneers at the Moldessa, only for Aharon to respond obliviously.

“Shhh! Krrr,”

**Sure** !

Aharon pays no attention to Galahad staring daggers at him. 

“Krrssh, squo-”

**Your majesty, please let me examine your soul. It would greatly help my-**

“No.” Galahad shoots the request down mercilessly, ensuing tension between the two.

“Sorry, Aharon. My soul uhh…”

‘Big brain time, Whit!’

“...really powerful and dangerous! It has humility in it somehow so releasing it is dangerous. You know, cause it absorbs magic… and stuff…” You stand in the awkward silence, but Aharon takes your excuse.

“Shrr. Krrr, krrr.”

**If you insist, your majesty. Even if you didn’t feel comfortable with me looking, I would have accepted that too.**

‘WELL NOW I JUST LIED FOR NO REASON.’ That really damaged your consciousness.

**But it would help with my assessment on your abilities if you were to show me. Thank you for warning me about the volatile nature of your soul. I was guessing that was the case, especially for people with abnormalities and high LOVE.**

That last part stung you a bit. Obviously, you hadn’t killed anyone and according to Galahad your soul was perfect. To see the assumptions made about you despite what you think was a pretty good first impression cut your confidence down. 

Instead of showing your soul to Aharon, he asked for your maximum amount of manifestations and your control over them. 

“Shhh!”

**Absolutely brilliant! Your power is beyond imaginable!**

**_bv____l_, _im___.**

**I can understand why Hilda skipped the basics with you. Your understanding is perfect!**

**_ w__ __e _n_ __ _a__ th__, th___ _o_ v__y _uc_.**

To say the dislocated, horrific sounding static in your head is terrifying was an understatement. It had gotten louder and much more eerie. ‘Thankfully, all this testing is over, I think?’ Galahad didn’t interrupt as often but every time Aharon said ‘ _ Okay this is the final test, _ ’ he would come up with seven more questions and measurements he needed to be answered. By the time the whole assessment was over, you were hungry and tired.

**__a_ w__ q_i__ an__c__m_c__c.**

“Galahad, what meal are we up to?” You learnt that saying ‘good morning’ and the idea of time was much looser in the underground. ‘That’s what happens when you don’t have the sun to help you out.’ 

“We would be up to what humans call ‘afternoon tea’.” Galahad was your guide to monster culture and had a full schedule for your day. Sadly, the whole thing was changed due to the Moldessa’s constant testing, so Galahad decided the rest of the day you could stay at home. “Your concentration towards a task is impressive. Many monsters thrice your age wouldn’t be able to stand Aharon’s assessments.” His tone reflected his respect for your patience.

“It’s all relevant stuff so it doesn’t bother me too much.” ‘I had to make it up to him for lying as well.’

“Thank you for listening to my selfish request. I wouldn’t be able to help you if someone was holding your soul.”

“I want my payment in spider doughnuts!” Your response makes him chuckle lightly.

“Whit, you do realise there is no need for me to owe you so you can have spider doughnuts. I shall deliver them to you tomorrow after your morning lesson as long as you don’t tell your mother I gave you sweets for lunch.”

“Deal.”

“I’m certain Theodore has prepared food for lunch and afternoon tea. After our meal, let's relax. You deserve it.” 

**___ _om____ _o__ _ha_ _ti__ __t of ___ a__. W___ d__e.**

“I would really like that.” You reply with a genuine smile, walking in with your overprotective carer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galahad is best helicopter carer.
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	16. Meet your maker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare amirite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snas incoming. Also I need help with tags...

“Woof!”

**Enjoy! I’m sure you’re hungry after so much training.**

You give Theodore an appreciative smile, expressing your thanks and then dig into the vegetable and egg wrap. It was way more palatable than the snail pie.

“What are you thinking of doing for the rest of today, Whit? I heard that Galahad has given you some free time.” Hilda starts a bit of conversation to the generally quiet table. Aharon was already sleeping in the reading chair while Galahad ate with you. Xesil had gone home to pick something up while Bast and Theodore brought their own chairs to sit at the table.

“I was gonna talk with Xesil about novels and book suggestions, but seeing he is not here, I’ll probably walk around. By the way, Theodore, this wrap is great! I’ve had a lot of questions since entering the underground, such as how eggs and vegetables are produced. Exploring might help me find out how it works.” Theodore blushed at the compliment.

“Meow.”

**T-thank you, mage. I’m glad the food has satiated your appetite.**

He gives a polite bow before taking you and Galahad’s finished plates and excusing himself, obviously not used to positive feedback.

**_ou_ b_______r i_ sc___n_ __er___e _w_y. __e _on___r __ _lus__ng _i__ _n id___t.**

“Whit, you do realise that the ruins are currently in uproar about your existence. We are not letting you outside.” Hilda shuts down your proposal instantly.

“Hilda, I’ve been cooped in for days. What else can I do at home?” You flop around exaggeratedly as if characterising your boredom.

“Board games.” She responds with two words that you thought you would never hear again.

“Board games?”

**_hi_ __n’t __o_…**

‘So they have a weird variation of snakes and ladders but with power cards and magic?’ 

Hilda predicted you were going to be bored staying inside for so long, so she brought some games that can be played within the house. Bast and Theodore went out to find Xesil as he was taking a long time to retrieve some mere tools.

“The youngest monster starts.” Hilda gives you the dice. “Do you remember the rules?”

“No physically hitting the die, no moving other people’s pieces, you can only hold a maximum of 3 cards and you cannot peek at other people’s cards unless given the ability to. ‘Not a chance!’ cards can be denied with another ‘Not a chance!’ card and are the only card that can be played out of your turn.”

“Good! You may begin.” You cup the die and roll it gently. You look over as magic takes place over the die and it lands on 1. There is nothing special on the 1st position, so you pick up a card.

‘Transdimensional swap. Is that even good? Going first already gives me an advantage, especially in these chance games.’

**___ h__e _o _de_ _ow _cre__d _ou _re…**

Hilda goes next and you watch two different types of magic ferociously throw the die around. When it seems like it’s about to land on a 4, the die makes a sharp turn onto a 2. ‘Something is up…’

Hilda sighs deeply. There is no ability on the square so she takes a card as well. Now it was Galahad’s turn. He picks up the die and rolls it with great force. You see magic try take place over it, but fail multiple times. Only once it slowed down, it showed with 4 up. Galahad lets out a quiet ‘yes’, moving his piece to the 4th square.

“Take two cards and use one of them.” He reads the text on the square out loud. Within the first card he draws, you see his eyes glint beneath his helmet. “Hilda, show everyone your card.” He flicks the card to show ‘Solar Burst’ that reveals an opponent’s card, making Hilda grumble as she shows her ‘Blackhole’ card that pulls one person to the same place as her piece. He is thinking wildly at the sight of the card and draws the second. “Your turn, Whit.”

“Alrighty then.” He throws the die to you and you roll it with some force. Magic settles over it again, sometimes fading, but once again, it landed on a 1. ‘That’s a 1 in 36 chance thing to happen.’ 

“Hey guys, I feel like I’m missing out on something. We’re not allowed to move the die right?” You were calculating the chances of the game and the fact that you were only on the second square out of the 100 places.

“The rules clearly state that you are not allowed to physically handle the die.” Hilda answers your question with the slyest grin to ever exist. Then, it clicked.

“OHHHHHHHHH… I feel so stupid now.” You could use magic to manipulate the die. 

**__o_ y__ l_n_ en___h.**

With your newfound knowledge, you pick up your second card. ‘Supernova’ shows up with the power to push you either 5 spaces forward or 1 space back. With only 100 squares to play, the card is a godsend. “Your turn Hilda!” You pass the die to her and she throws the die upwards. You see both Galahad and Hilda stare at it expectantly. The two different forces struggle over the pyramid. ‘Time for me to ruin this game!’ You direct some magic to the die, making it roll furiously so your competitors couldn’t focus. With no competition over the die, you settle it on a 1. “Nice!” You say out loud while Hilda already looked defeated. She picks up another card to gasp with excitement, settling on a happy smirk.

“Galahad, you go now.” Hilda chucks the die to him and he grabs it with such grace and ease, it seemed rehearsed.

“So, Whit,” Galahad turns to you. “It seems like you finally found out about the unspoken rules of the game. I’m glad. After all, it wouldn’t be fun without a worthy opponent.” After his grandiose speech, he pitched the die right into the board, the force sending pieces flying off their positions. You try to control the die, but the sudden force caught you off guard. It lands on 3 and while it is a blank space, the gap between you two was already large. He smugly drew a card as you gave him a curious look. You take the die away and think about the throws he had been performing. ‘First he threw it very quickly and now he’s thrown it right into the board, so the speed and direction of the die affects the power of your magic and your control. Guess I give it a try.’ You ready the die and toss it with a spin. You can barely keep your eye on the die and neither can anybody else. You finally see for a split second the 6 side facing up, so you implement as much power as possible onto the die.

“A 6!” You triumphantly fist-bump the air only to see Hilda face-down and Galahad kneeling. “Guys?” You give them a puzzled look and they suddenly gasp for air.

The game was stopped due to your little magic accident. Hilda looked like she was on the verge of tears and Galahad was exhausted. Luckily Theodore left some food which they ate. Now the three of you were sitting at the dining table for another serious discussion.

“Whit, when did you learn gravity manipulation?” Hilda gives you a suspicious look. Galahad had taken his helmet off to check for dents in the armour but his look seemed more worried about you than the near-death experience he faced.

“Isn’t gravity manipulation a monster’s mode?” 

“Yes, but if you absorbed a monster soul…” Hilda’s words drag off at the realisation of your soul. You could feel her judging your every move and response, her eye piercing your being for any hint of murderous intent. “We really need a ‘judge’...” 

“A judge?” You say it with curiosity despite already knowing one so you don’t arouse any attention. ‘Sans is a so-called judge if I remember right…’

“The judge is someone able to read someone’s status. They are born with it. The ‘judge’ role has been neglected due to no one filling the requirements.”

“Sounds difficult.”

“Yes, indeed. Galahad, I need to talk. Whit, please go to your room.” You watch the Astigmatism give an almost pleading look to you, as she was completely aware of her lack of control in the situation. 

“...Knock on my door. If I don’t answer, I’m probably asleep.” You were offended by how she treated you like a child but don’t bother acting upon her behaviour. ‘She’s not feeling any good herself. Showing my soul would be the easiest way to convince her but Galahad would feel betrayed if I were to do that…’ You jump into your bed as thoughts floated around. Then  _ that  _ feeling is back. You had the urge to run to Snowdin and give a couple skeletons some smooches. ‘This is shit. Hilda doesn’t trust me, the rest of the other monsters are out and I’m going to stay inside for the rest of my life…’ You let out a sigh, knowing how melodramatic and foppish your thoughts were, but that doesn’t stop tears coming out. ‘Am I really that terrifying? I’m trying so hard to make friends but only Galahad has accepted me…’ Your soul thrums harder at the feeling of  _ something _ coming closer. ‘And Galahad might die because of me. I almost killed both him and Hilda by accident!’ You felt selfish. You felt alone. But determined. ‘I have gravity manipulation right? That means I can exit the ruins from the hole! But how do I distract my babysitters…’

You muddle with plans in your head, letting darkness take over.

~~~

Danger and death hand in hand.

They are coming.

All that is left are those deep underground…

Galahad isn’t there when you wake up. You don’t know how much time has passed since you slept. The house is eerily quiet. Even from your room you could tell if someone was there if the floorboards gave an all-knowing creak. Nothing. Not a noise coming from the ancient house or any mumbling that penetrates the bedroom walls. You finally walk out of your room after putting your ear to the wall only to hear the slight ringing that accompanies silence. “Galahad? Hilda?” You call out into the hallway. It’s unnervingly dark. All the hallway lights seemed to be off, giving the impression that the house was haunted. You summon some magic to light the way, treading through the silence with carefulness. Then you saw  _ him. _

“Hello, creation.” A lanky shadow calls out your name. You prepare a magic barrage at the sight of the intruder.

“ **Who are you?** ” You take slow steps forward with your bandages ready to suppress whoever this creep is.

“There is no need for violence, headstrong ‘mage’.” The shadows unwrap the figure, showing Gaster in all his void-like glory. His figure’s actively melting and condensing into black globs while bones sometimes showed through the murky sludge of his body. 

“Gaster, or would you prefer the name ‘Tsarge’, scientist?” You leer at the monster. Everything in your body was telling you he was not good news. Especially for him to appear in the ruins.

“Call me ‘master’. Now why don’t you disable your magic, pacifist?” He snickers at your intimidation. You stare the black gloop down but unsummon your bandages. “Feels much better, yes? Why don’t you take a seat? I have a couple things to discuss.” You’re about to make another snarky comment, only for your body to slam into the nearest chair at the dining table. For some reason you don’t feel any pain from the impact, but that doesn’t stop you from staring Gaster down, not scared of him but rather more pissed than ever. 

“Mate, I don’t know what you-”

“Quiet, insolent brat.” Black gloop crawls up your face and solidifies into cement over your face. You try to shake off the putrid liquid. “Ah, peace and quiet. I’ve missed you for so long.” You try to summon something,  _ anything _ . You try to call out, struggling for anything, kicking around. You were determined to get out of the seat and beat the cocky monster. But nothing happened.  **Nobody came.** “I’ll start with the important subjects.” He pulls your soul out of your body. You wrench your body in impossible directions only to still be stuck. “This soul is my most prized invention. Not even I know how many souls reside in it! I won’t forgive if you were to use it rashly.” He prods at the brown shape, eliciting indescribable feelings throughout your body. The mix of pleasure, pain, hot and cold is devouring your consciousness like a starving beast. You let out a muffled scream, but you stayed awake. You were determined. “Hm, I’m glad you didn’t faint.  **These results are promising** .” You shudder at the words but continue to keep face, panting through your nose from the screaming. “Next test!” Your body is released from the chair and the cement muzzle drops off. You were determined. It takes less than a second for you to enable your magic and pin the monster to the ground, bandages around his neck and limbs. Despite the ferocity of the takedown and how tight you wrapped your bandages around him, he was laughing maniacally.

“ **What do you want, freak?** ” You’re tempted to smack the shit out of him, but ask questions first.

“Oh, this is wonderful! Your power is beyond calculation.” The monster disintegrates into dust. “Seems like playtime’s over. Till next time.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is a bit sadistic.
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL9e6sfca EXP8dfsnj3


	17. PERPETUATE THE CYCLE OF EXISTENCE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some fluff time and then something weird happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to break someone's nico nico kneecaps.

You wake up with a layer of sweat covering your forehead. 

“ _Till next time.”_

‘Till what fucking next time! Fuck sleeping! I should have pummelled you while I had the chance.’ You are comforted by the sounds coming from the house but choose to stay in bed. 

‘I really need to get my shit together. Gaster appearing changes everything. He’s only seen by 1 in 1000 who play the game and never communicates directly to the protagonist. Asgore and Chara can talk through death and sleep scenes but I’ve been getting none of that, just a recurring nightmare. He also called me his creation…’ A shiver goes down your spine at the thought of being his _property_. ‘I’m guessing those tests were on determination and self-control as well unless he’s a complete sadist.’ You roll the idea of him being a sadist freak in your head only to throw the theory away. ‘He’s too much of a scientist to torture me for no reason. Him and his results. That explains my Frankenstein soul and its frightening power. But who knew he would be such a bitch!’ You take your soul out, glad to see it looking the same yet it still remembered the pain inflicted. ‘Yeah, I’m definitely going to beat that bitch up. Let’s see how he’ll like getting bit by the dog he trained.’ You get up, filled with determination to learn how to kick ass only to enter the hallway with Aharon tending to the stumps of snakes bodies on top of Xesil. 

“Your majesty!” Hilda stands from her seat around the dining table, resigning from the position of the acting nurse.

“There was a large influx of magic from your room. We entered without warning only to find you sleeping. Please forgive our intrusion.” 

“Is Xesil alright?” You completely ignore your invasion of privacy and take the wounded monster as first priority. The Parsnik gives you a cocky smile, wincing as Aharon constantly poured medicine and healing magic into the massive wound on his head.

“The silly guy gave too many snakes away to help the monsters within the ruins. Now he’s suffering the consequences.” Hilda gives Xesil a cold smile. Now that you looked, Aharon wasn’t being too careful with his patient. He forced all different kinds of things down the monster’s throat and overwhelmed the guy with magic. You grab a chair and sit next to the Parsnik.

“Do you do this often?” You ask the poorly cared Xesil.

“Yess. As a resonated monsster, it is vital for uss to help others. Hosspitals were having trouble caring for all the injured sso I gave them my snakess.” His grin doesn’t falter for a second despite Aharon shoving concoctions into his mouth. He looks so proud despite the angry stares coming from Hilda and Aharon.

“Aharon, can I help?” The Moldessa perks at the sound of his name but shakes his head.

“Hssssh.”

**While I would love you to heal this irresponsible monster, it’s too risky.**

“That’s very hypocritical for you to say, doctor.” Galahad had been listening from the kitchen doorway, covered in red sauce and flour.

“Galahad!” You almost give your helicopter nanny a big hug only to stop once seeing what a mess he’s in. “Good to see you.” Your chipper response made him take off his helmet just to reply, finally seeing the shy smile you needed to confirm this is the existence you lived for.

“Nice to meet you too, Whit.” He says it with grace and calmness, obviously just as glad to see you as you were to see him.

“ **RIBBIT!!** ”

**GALAHAD, GET BACK OVER HERE!**

You watch Theodore juggle dangerously with the salt, obviously scared of it. Galahad goes straight back into army mode, putting his helmet on for whatever battlefield the kitchen was about to become. 

“I must attend my duties. Pardon my rash departure, monarch.” He zooms to Theodore’s side and takes the substance away from the frog, pouring an ungodly amount into the pot of red paste. This elicited more shouting from the other monster, making you giggle in glee. Aharon finally recaptures your attention through a drawn-out sigh.

“Krrsh, krrr.”

**I guess you could help, but only if Xesil allows it.**

He gives the scalped monster an annoyed look. Xesil just nods in response.

“Great! I couldn’t be more happy to help.” You grab one of the many mismatched chairs and sit next to Hilda.

“Shhh, shhh.”

**I’ll start with healing concoctions.**

He presents some green fluid.

**This is moss. It is used to-**

Before he is able to finish his sentence you decide to perpetuate the cycle of existence A.K.A you ate the moss. Tastes… mossy. 

**_Your HP was mossed out_ ** **.**

“Hsss.”

**Oh. I mean if you really felt that hungry…**

**__m___m_s _o_ _a__ _e _ues____ __i__e__e. I _a__o_ _____ve yo_ re-______d t___.**

Everyone gives a blank stare, shocked by what you had done.

“Just wanted to test a theory. What is it used for?” You slightly regret your actions but the meme was worth it.

“Shhhrr, krr.”

**It is a popular remedy for tuber species. The moistness is quite effective and it’s magic is similar to their family.**

“Fair enough. What about all the magic you’re dumping on him?”

**My magic is not very similar to Xesil’s but he is currently low on energy reserves so anything will do.**

Aharon dumps another random concoction into the monster’s mouth.

“Can I give some energy?” You manifest a bandage to compound your willingness.

**If you wish to. Be careful with your dosage of magic. Too much may cause tumours and mutations or in the worst case death!**

Hilda smacks him on his back before whispering into the Moldessa’s ear.

“Idiot, don’t you realise you’re just putting more pressure on Whit?” She clears her throat and gives you a softer look. “What this other irresponsible monster is trying to say is to take the process slow.” You watch Aharon rub the part he was hit, muttering some grumbles as he took your bandage closer to the Parsnik. At first, Xesil flinches at the feeling but slowly relaxes, unconsciously leaning into your magic as it worked miracles.

“Hsh!”

**Amazing!**

“Indeed, Aharon.” Hilda spectates the event with awe-filled eyes. The bandages ceased most of the bleeding but rather sealing the wounds, flesh bubbled at a rapid pace out of the stumps. The problem was… the snakes that had once been 70 centimetres long were basically heads without their body.

**What magnificent work! You truly are an angel, Whit.**

Aharon inspects the healing process, entranced by the job.

“Yeah, but are the snakes meant to be so… short?” You point to the snake heads that were budding out of Xesil’s head.

“Yess, Whit. They will slowly grow their bodiess back so there iss no need to worry.” Xesil shakes his head in a comical manner, causing the little snake buds to hiss in confusion. “Your act of kindness will not be forgotten.” The Parsnik gives you another massive grin before looking at Aharon.

“Anything unussual, Aharon?”

“Krr, krr.”

**Not that I can see but there is a lot of excess magic within you. I suggest you nap for 4 hours. If you need to, we can help yo-**

“If it’ss really that minor then I’ll continue my duty here.” He gets out of the chair and gives you a confident look. “Whit, would you like to play ‘Interstellar Force’ with me? I heard from Galahad you are quite good.” He gestures to the snakes-and-ladders ripoff with the kind of face you cannot deny.

“Sure. Aharon, Hilda, do you wanna join?” You ask the other monsters that were currently free. 

“Shhhh.”

**I’m sorry Whit, but I need to pack my equipment away.**

He gives a solemn nod while picking up that empty flask you drank the moss from. You give Hilda an expectant look. You see multiple thoughts cross over her face, watching you. It calms you to see her competitive smile.

“The game is more fun the more players. I’ll join so you don’t trample Xesil.” She sits with you and Xesil as he unpacks the game.

“Dinner is ready, my lord.” Galahad brings out the food with great pride, head tilted higher. You set the dice down with newfound hunger from the smell of something similar to tomatoes and onion. 

“We will stop the game for now… not that it would affect the outcome.” Hilda looks at the space between all the pieces with slight annoyance. You were 4 spaces away from the finish line on square 96 while Hilda and Xesil were on squares 25 and 16 respectively. ‘Not going to lie, I was expecting Xesil to be really strong because he’s so old.’

“What if one of you get a ‘Transdimensional Swap’? You never know!” You lightly tease the shattered ego of both Hilda and Xesil. At the table, you finally see what Galahad and Theodore made. “Tomato soup?”

“Woof, woof.”

**Yes, your majesty. Both Galahad and I put our love into making it. So much love in fact that there’s enough for everyone!**

While what Theodore said was very cute, you already knew that the amount is so large because Galahad didn’t understand measurements for food (cut back to him pouring more than 200 grams of salt).

“Great! Thanks, Theodore.” You give the humble monster a pleased smile before almost forgetting something. “And you too Galahad. I’m sure this is going to be wonderful.” You use some less colloquial words to match his formal speaking. Nevertheless, he beams with pride.

“Anything for you, Whit. Would you two like to join us?” He gestures to both Hilda and Xesil in a welcoming manner.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Xesil jumps at the opportunity, probably more excited at the fact that it’s such a healthy dish.

“As long as it doesn’t ruin Whit’s appetite, it would be an honour.” She takes a seat as Galahad hands out bowls of warm rm food around. Galahad takes off his helmet to enjoy the soup while Hilda and Theodore are praying. ‘Seems like some follow religion down here while others don’t. It’s sure a weirdass mix, but it works unlike humans.’ You take your spoon and eat a blob of carrot. The saltiness was surprisingly balanced out from Galahad’s incident.

“Theodore, can you tell me why you are scared of salt?” He spews out the food in his mouth at your question. Xesil laughs at his reaction while Hilda, who is annoyed by the immature response of Xesil and salty from losing so hard against you, leaves the table for some towels to clean the mess.

“Nya, nyaa!”

**Pure salt disintegrates my skin! I can only eat this soup due to the liquid content to salt ratio being so high!**

“Is that the same for all Fros?” You were surprised that while they are mostly made of magic, they kept something similar to real amphibians.

**Of course! In fact, the effects of salt burns are much worse for Froggits. Final Froggits have larger bodies and spikes that aren’t affected by sodium.**

You take a moment to think about what he said before quickly finishing your soup. Galahad appreciating the meal he helped make, Theodore getting roused by Hilda while Xesil just laughed at the whole scene. 

**_ou lo__ _ik_ a m__matched family.**

“I’ll put my dish away. By the way, Theodore, that recipe was amazing.” You pat the Final Froggit, avoiding the spikes. He mumbles a thanks, too shy to properly respond. 

**Time for me to appear.**

The world flashes around you. The bowl in your hand echoes as it shatters on impact. Perspective spins. Balance tipped. You’re falling for what seems like forever. It’s all black. Then it’s all white. Limbs have no sense of space. Is there space? Where are you? What were you doing? Where is your flesh? Where are your bones? _**What is going on?**_

* * *

**Hello, creation.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for cliffhangers, sorry
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	18. Welcome to the Void!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like there are a lot of weird people here. Let's hope you make it out with your chastity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/MU4Mxy
> 
> THERE IS FANART AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

* * *

**WARNING: NON-CON INCOMING. BRACE FOR IMPACT!**

* * *

You wake up to a dark world. Not your world. A desolate place. Rotting trees and a pitch-black sky. How you can see is a mystery.

“Welcome to our home, creation.” You turn your head to see Gaster a bit too soon for your liking. Your breathing hitches at the thought of the horrible ‘feelings’ inflicted last time and scramble to your feet. Magic fuels your body as he gives a mocking smile.

“Where am I freak?” You hiss at the skeleton, backing away as much as he walked towards you.

“How cute. I could just  **eat you up.** ” Your back hits a dead tree but you don’t dare look away from the atrocity in front of you. Stunned. Paralysed. Cornered. He continues to come closer.

“S-stay back! I don’t care what you are!” You try to threaten him by wrapping bandages around his body, but they dissolve at contact.

“GO AWAY!” You break a branch off the dead tree and puncture the black goop. He stops for a moment to look at it.

“Didn’t know you were so into penetration.” He snickers from his own joke as the slime climbed onto your hands and body. “Your strength is almost admirable.” The slime clings against your stomach. “So is your health.” More goop wraps around your thighs. “Well fed.” The feeling is suffocating, tightening around your neck. “Last time didn’t break you.” Slime starts going under your shirt. “ **I wonder if this would work.** ” The tentacle goes straight for your-

“Orig!” Gaster immediately stops at the sound of a voice. ‘What the actual fuck? Wait, I’m saved!’

“Help! Please help! I’m being RAPED!” You call out to the direction of the voice. Another goop comes out running from the distance, but a bit different? The colourful, bright goop skeleton monster examines the scene before gasping. “Original! That is no way to treat such a sweetheart!” The weird Gaster spawns his own tentacles and takes you out of the original’s grasp. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” The energetic and kind voice soothed you as you cried from the brisk encounter.

“What do you want,  _ Tide _ ?” Original Gaster uncharacteristically growls at the happy-go-lucky one. ‘Wait a fucking second, SWAP?!!’ You dry your tears at the realisation.

“To see your adorable sweetheart of course! And what a cutie you are!” The new Gaster stares at you as if you were a baby. ‘Better be polite to the nice Gaster.’

“Thank you for saving me, but can I stand on my own?” You wiggle your legs to show that you’re capable of moving, so he gently lowers you to the ground. Now that you were standing on your own two feet, the height of both skeletons was daunting.

“What an independent human! Orig, you must tell me how you brought this human up! They’re just so… cute!” The Swap Gaster continues to mull over your miniature-in-comparison features. He pops out your soul like it’s nothing.

“Hey! Don’t look there!” He gives your soul back while giggling at your reaction.

“What a pretty soul! Orig, that must be your best work, huh?” Swap Gaster makes a sly smile to normal Gaster who’s trying to keep calm in response.

“ **What do you want,** **_Tide_ ** **?** ” The last few words he spits out like poison.

“You’re no fun, Orig~~” Swap Gaster puts out his hand which you hesitantly take. “We have some readings we want you to interpret. After all, many hands make light work! Now, sweetheart, please allow me to lead you to our home.” 

To say the experience was mind-blowingly weird was an understatement. Swap Gaster was like a crazy uncle, constantly giving you monster candy, patting your head constantly and pointing at… the unique wildlife of the void. Normal Gaster continually grumbled throughout the trip, which was extremely satisfying, knowing how much of an asshole he is.

“We’re here! Welcome, sweetheart, to our humble laboratory!” You look at the amalgamation of a brick house that seemed way too out of place. Different parts jutted out with the colour palette that looked like it was chosen by a 3 year old.

“A true piece of modern art. What do you think, sweetheart?” His eyes settle on you, somehow sparkling despite the lack of light within this place.

“It’s… uhh… interesting!” You’re careful with your word choice, hoping to not upset the nicer skeleton.

“Indeed! Let me introduce you to, well, me!” The door opens to a bunch of skeletons all over the place.

“Oh. My. God.” The 4 other skeletons turn to you. ‘Fell, SwapFell, Outer and another Original which was quite weird.’

“Everyone, please welcome this sweetheart!” The Swap Gaster announces your appearance with a bit too much noise and more skeletons start to appear. ‘Dance, Alter, Lust, BEASTTALE?!’ Is it bad that you can remember all these alternate universes? Well now it has come in super handy. ‘Fucking multiverse and all. This is more than concerning.’

“Excuse me, Tide, but that is  **my** creation.” Orig Gaster wraps his tentacles around you and possessively positions you out of sight of other people.

“Heh,” You see Fell Gaster start confronting Original and by the way your ‘creator’ is backing away, this guy is bad news. “Brought a prostitute so you’re not a virgin, aye?” He twists his head to see you a bit better. “You’ve got good taste.” A tongue materialises, running over his gleaming teeth, bringing a shiver down your spine. ‘This is not good for my mental health. {author: same dude}’

“Back off,  _ Crim _ . This is my project.”

“Uhh, what ab-” You try to talk, only to be interrupted by Mr. Edgy Man.

“Finally got the balls to talk back or are you trying to impress your bitch?”

“Guys, can I j-” 

“Oh please, your childish words are radiating with jealousy.”

“Hey, dude-”

“So you are trying to fuck the-”

“ **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** ” You yell over their intensifying argument, finally catching their attention. You clear your throat before speaking. “What am I doing here?” You state it with as much authority as possible. You hear the Original Gaster audibly sigh.

“As you know from your tutorial, these people are all me with slight differences.”

“Why are we all here.”

“I…” He looks down at the ground with embarrassment on his face.

“This elitist prick brought everyone here. Now welcome to the fucking family, bitch!”

When Gaster fell into his machine, he shattered not only himself across existence, but multiple other Gasters too. It didn’t matter whether he was a scientist or cannibal within that timeline, he ended up in the void with the other unfortunate Gasters.

“We all used the void as communication to other universes. Now that we’re in a subspace of it, we can finally talk face to face!” Swap beams with more excitement despite the other Gasters scolding him for his excitable nature. 

“I guess that is nice??? But my question still hasn’t been answered.” You try to stay stern with the delightful Gaster.

“You’re here to learn more, right?” He radiates curiosity, listening intently for you.

“I don’t know man… I was brought here without warning. Heck, I thought this was all a dream for the first day in the underground!” He nods his head, still smiling. Beasttale Gaster comes up, ragged and wild, only to rub his head against your shoulder.

“Oh, don’t mind Fang. He’s very nice!” Swap Gaster giggles as his wild counterpart licks your cheek.

“Uhh, hi there Fang.” You give the weirdo a pat, making the skeleton thump his foot in delight. ‘What the fuck is going on…’

“He likes you a lot!” You snap back into reality when Swap Gaster points at Fang licking your neck.

“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?!!” You push the big ass monster away, Swap just laughing at your reaction.

“Don’t worry, he won’t impregnate you… I think. The full name’s Tidepod!” He sits between you and Fang, picking up your hand to shake. ‘Why the heck is he named after a cleaning item?’

“Who named you that?” You brim with curiosity.

“Orig talked about a product that is orange and blue, so I had to take that name!” 

“Interesting… nice to know you Tide.” You shake his hand, him just innocently beaming with joy.

“Nice to meet you too, sweetheart! Now that you know my name, let me introduce you to everyone else. This is going to be a blast!”

“Che, Tide, go away.” Fell Gaster acts like the most tsundere monster to exist with red blush and fidgety movements, trying to focus on the electrical circuit in front of him. ‘Why do I sense sexual tension between these two…’

“Aww, please, Crim? I only want you to introduce yourself!” Tide begs the edgy skeleton. Crim sighs deeply, turning to you.

“Crimson. Gaster from a darker reality. Now fuck off.” He goes back to tinkering and gestures the rude finger.

“Thank you, Crim! Let’s go, sweetheart.”

The next Gaster you meet is much more friendly.

“Ah, I’m surprised you’re allowed to show off Orig’s creation. Nice to meet you.” The Dancetale Gaster bows while kissing your hand. “My name is Samba. My universe loves dancing. If you would ever like to,” He looks up to you while giving you a sinful smile. “I could show you some moves  _ amigo _ .” You feel a blush bloom from your cheeks at his offer.

“How romantic, but time is short! We must move on! Thank you, Sam, for being so agreeable.” Tide pulls you away, Sam just waving at you as you’re dragged from the flirty monster.

“Next up is-” 

“Shitface, let me have a turn with the slut!” You turn around to see an overly energetic asshole A.K.A Swapfell Gaster.

“Oh no…” Tide murmurs, trying to pull you away. “We must run!” He picks you up and literally sprints.

“Get back here!” Screams are heard from behind you as both animated Gaster’s ran around like madmen. You finally see Orig Gaster.

“Tide, put me with him!” You command the out-of-breath Tide, so he plonks you down before continuing his sprint.

“Oh, hello-”

“Listen mate, I’m only here because I have to so shut the fuck up.” You wait for a snarky response, but nothing comes out. Finally, Swapfell Gaster finds you.

“Brav,” ‘Wait, Brav?’ And at that moment you realise…  _ you fucked up.  _ “Hand over the mage. I’ll return them once I’m finished.”

“I don’t think Orig would be pleased with you playing with his baby.” Brav comfortably hugs you to his body but keeps his glare on the SwapFell Gaster.

“When did you become such a buzzkill, huh? Sharing is caring. Or are you scared they’ll be unsatisfied with you if I go first?” The other monster continues to mock him but your captor doesn’t budge a bit.

“What happened to your usual partner? Did you get dumped  _ again? _ ” Brav casually retorts, causing his perpetrator to gasp exaggeratedly.

“Fine! Keep the cocksleeve for all I care.” He goes stomping off like a spoilt brat, flipping you both off while trudging away. Brav lets out a sigh of relief, patting you on the head. 

“Would you like me to find Tide for you?” Brav softly asks you.

“Yes please.” You’re infatuated by the gentleman-like mannerisms that were unlike the other inhabitants of this bleak world. He’s about to walk off when you remember your manners. “Before you go,” He glances back at you. “May you tell me your name?”

“Bravo.” His smile is identical to your ‘creator’ yet so much more nicer.

“Bravo, thank you for protecting me.” You return a grateful smile. He walks away after your polite thanks. ‘I’m already exhausted and I haven’t even met all of these crazy people! Well, mostly crazy people. Swap and whatever universe Bravo comes from are nice. Samba is okay as well. I’m worried about the rest…’ 

“Sweetheart!” Tide yells out your name, looking very scruffy in comparison to how you met him. He probably could tell that you were about to ask him about his appearance, responding without you initiating anything. “Oh this? Heh, I, um, had an encounter with Richard. He’s… quite raunchy?” Tide twiddles his thumbs while looking away, blushing orange and blue. ‘Rich, probably short for Richard, must be Lusttale…’

“What’s the name of the Gaster who was chasing us?” You distract the recently abused Gaster.

“Oh! He’s Cut-throat. I recommend you be careful around him. He can be slightly… murdery to say the least.” The way Tide describes Cut as ‘murdery’ concerns you even more than Rich.

“Well, thank you for protecting me.” You give a small bow to the poor Gaster.

“All good, sweetheart! As long as you’re safe. We should continue our tour! There are still some of me you need to meet!”

‘Oh no…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/MU4Mxy
> 
> I need help with putting the fanart in...
> 
> BTW IM KINDA SMITTEN WITH BRAV SO IM GONNA BE BIASED
> 
> x1 M0n5t3r C4ndy  
> x1 R1bb0n  
> x1 T0y Kn1f3  
> x1 8.C. P13  
> x1 5p1d3r D0nut  
> x1 Ts4rg3's J0urn41  
> 2 G0LD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	19. The Mad Man arrives!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SANS IS INCOMING NEXT CHAPTER  
> https://discord.gg/KBT4SM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/KBT4SM
> 
> Someone please teach me how to show the fanart.

“This is Neb! Neb, please introduce yourself to Orig’s sweetheart.” The glittery Gaster examines you for a bit, completely expressionless.

“Nebula. Monster from Andromeda galaxy.” The sparkly Gaster shakes your hand with vitality despite the emotionless face and short response he gives you.

“Nice to meet you Nebula.” You shake his hand back, confused by his contradictory signals.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Neb is still trying to learn monster customs which is why he is a bit stiff.” Neb quickly nods his head to show that he agrees with Tide’s statement. “Now onto the next me!” Tide drags you away, Neb returning to his work, a purple blush appearing as you are taken out of sight.

“Sooo…” You look around for Altertale Gaster, the last Gaster besides the rapey or crazy ones. “How long have you guys been in here for?” The mountain of colourful goop thinks for a bit before answering.

“A couple of centuries? Maybe more? Who knows!” He takes two candies out of his pocket, passing you one before popping one into his mouth. “Time is relative. The measure of time in the void, which is where we kinda are now, doesn’t seem to be as linear compared to our universes. Then again,  people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff. If we keep measuring the time passed in the void, we’d end up right where we started!” He makes whirlwind gestures with his hands.

“How do you guys know all of this? I mean, don’t you need time to, you know, move?” You try to wrap your mind around all of this.

“Hmmm, sorry, I’ll try to put this in an easier way.” Tide takes your soul out again without your permission.

“Hey! Give that back!” You’re about to grab the brown heart away until he puts a finger on your lips.

“Let me just see it for a bit… determination, kindness… the whole lot! And more?!! Those look very exotic! Okay, okay, no need to give me that look.” He pushes your soul back to you. “You’ve ‘saved’ and ‘reloaded’ before, yes?” His eyes glimmer with mischievous curiosity.

“No?” You answer with uncertainty, not really sure how and what ‘saving’ would entail.

“No?!! Hmmm, this would be so much easier if Paps were around.” Tide turns back to wherever he’s trying to take you, hand on his chin. “Actually, the man we’re about to meet is perfect at this!” And once again, the hyperactive Gaster picks you up despite your complaints and runs off.

Now that you were properly paying attention to your surroundings, many things were off. Space was jumbled as fuck. You could enter a cupboard in the middle of the house to have instant access to the outside. Small pockets held car engines. HECK, THAT EXPLAINS HOW TIDE FITS SO MANY LOLLIES IN HIS POCKET! You swear the guy had at least fed you 20… not that you were complaining.

“And here he is, sweetheart! Meet, well, uh, another me!” Your energetic caretaker finally lets you down. The Altertale Gaster, who is shorter than you, gives a small polite bow.

“Howdy, mage! I’m Gaster, Gaster the skeleton. To avoid confusion, call me Stripe!” The Gaster gives the biggest smile you had seen in a while but their tone and atmosphere are a bit too similar to a murderous flower for your liking. 

“H-Hi, Stripe. I see you chose that name due to your, uh, fashion sense?” You didn’t know whether you should be wary of the small skeleton or not. The small guy wore a smile like a pro, not giving any thoughts or actions away. Completely unreadable, kinda like Tide, and that worried you.

“Yep! Uncle Tide, what do you need?” Stripe turns away to give attention to the bigger, equally energetic Gaster.

“Could you help explain to this sweetheart what ‘saving’ and ‘reloading’ is? I can confirm that they have the determination trait, but that’s about it!”

“Okay, uncle Tide! Mage, may you look at me properly?” He tilts your face to him, being shocked by whatever he saw.

“Oh come on, I’m not that ugly…” You joke around, laughing nervously as you watch the younger Gaster going through something that looked like it’s worse than Vietnam flashbacks.

“Stripe?” Tide kneels down to the poor monster. “What’s wrong?” The colourful goop monster is serious for once, letting his miniature self lean against him.

“I…” Stripe just stands there as if shellshocked.

“Well, that’s shocking.” You hear footsteps from behind to see what you have deducted to be the Original Gaster (you could instantly tell from the arrogant tone of his voice). “Either your face is too horrifying or the stats have glitched out,  **right Stripe?** ” Gaster lets the words roll off his tongue playfully but by way Stripe flinches to it makes everything even more menacing. 

“Brat, how about you skip along to your toys. I wouldn’t want you to damage yourself on my project.” Gaster’s voice is filled with absolute authority, the pipsqueak running away from you and Tide. He then glances at you for a second before stepping towards Tide.

“Ah, Orig, that was too harsh of you! Poor Stripe was scared out of his mind!” From what you can see, Tide seems unaffected by the tough facade Gaster puts on.

“Hand them over.” Gaster puts out his hand. “My patience is running thin.”

“Aww, there is no nee- agh!” Tide is up in the air, dangling by the foot from Gaster’s tentacles. “Well, now I know how the sweetheart felt when you had her.” Tide gives you a cheeky wink not very appropriate for his current position. Gaster seems like he’s about to blow his head off. “This is actually very unlike Orig, sweetheart! He- mmph mm mmm mm!” The hyper man just continues to try talking through the tentacle Gaster gagged him with.

“Dimwit…” Gaster goes to the cupboard that gives access to somewhere outside, shoving Tide through it and jamming the door so he couldn’t come back. “Creation. Here. Now.” Your Gaster points next to himself like a disappointed parent, face distorted with anger… or is that just his usual face? You tread carefully toward your almost-rapist, looking at your feet to avoid eye contact. “Follow if you don’t want any complications.”

“I have a task for you to fulfill.” Gaster found a small room, equipped with a couch and coffee table. You were kneeling on the floor as he sat on the sofa, drinking whatever hot beverage he’d prepared beforehand. “Free the monsters from the underground without violence. Just like how you did multiple times in the tutorial. If you accomplish that, I shall allow you to become an individual.” He puts the empty mug on the coffee table, clasping his hands together like the typical antagonist of a story. Not knowing whether you were allowed to talk or not, you nod your head submissively, still looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with him. ‘Don’t want to anger the dude. Doesn’t help that Tide is somewhere else…’ 

“Good. Now, you may inquire to me anything you need to know.” He lays back on the couch, satisfied by your current attitude. Just as you hoped. Still, it sucked to kiss the goop man’s ass. ‘For survival and my chastity. I rather not get raped.’ You finally look up to him, his eyes wandering the room aimlessly.

“How did you bring me here?” You keep your sassy tone back with all your might, trying your best to stay calm despite the fiery rage that could burn your surroundings. 

“Next question. Ask me something more interesting.” He flicks his hand as if to dismiss the question like it’s nothing. You were ready to rampage at that point, only kept by the one thread of hope saying he could be useful.

“Are you the one who keeps on saying cryptic messages?” 

“Am I? Next.” This bitch isn’t even answering your questions!

“Haha…funny... what sorts of magic am I able to use?” Your words finally catch his interest. Eyes meet yours for a second before you look down again.

“I’ll say all the ones you know. Stranded, bounce, shooter and en guarde with sufficient training. You could also possibly create your own mode.” You nod your head to show you are listening. “Anything else, creation? I suggest you use your time wisely. Your visits are limited.”

“How come?” His words peak your interest, as you remembered Tide mentioning the same thing. Then again, both goop monsters had a typically unique style of talking…

“As you know, I have two ‘sons’. They are my catalysts. The closer they are to you, the clearer the messages become. The more magic they use, the more likely your body will respond to it. Of course, after freeing the monsters from the underground, I expect you to court both of them.” He says everything with an all-knowing tone that really dug into your head. Worse, he’s mocking your interest in Sans’ and Papyrus. “Looks like our time is up.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me.” And once more, you were falling through space. The feeling of no flesh, no eyes, no nothing. You can’t sense anything but your lonely soul going wherever fate lead you.

* * *

Your surroundings are similar this time. Your room.

**Finally conscious. Longer than hypothesised.**

Galahad is sleeping while sitting on your bed. You nudge his shoulder, startling the paranoid nanny from his slumber.

“Whit!” He gets off your bed and hugs you tightly. “Forgive me for my selfish endeavours. We didn’t realise that it was your bedtime, neither that humans shutdown once that time comes!”

**Agree with his statement.**

“Haha, yeah. Humans have really strict sleep times. Like, circadian rhythm thing for humans is really big…” You bullshit your way out with the little knowledge you had on sleep hygiene.

“Due to your sudden collapse, your mother should be coming home soon. You had a lot of magical discharges as well, however once Aharon came back, he confirmed your health.” He bows his head further to the point that his helmet  _ should _ have fallen off.

“Is it alright for her to come back here? Aren’t the ruins in a sticky situation? Not that I don’t want to see her.” Your words drop off near the end. You were being held basically at gunpoint.

“And your friend is here to visit! You should have told me that you had a pen pal.”

“Pen pal?”

**Little creation, play along.**

“Indeed. Sans showed up at the worst time. He was extremely worried about your state, he was going to carry you to the nearest doctor! In fact, I’m sure he is in the living room playing board games with everyone else.” Galahad’s voice sparkled as he talked about Sans with great approval while his eyes made it seem like he wanted to burn the monster. He acted like a proud nanny but sadly his acting wasn’t good enough.

“Haha, yeah. Um, can I just change? I don’t want to look daggy in front of my friend.”

“Of course, your majesty. I shall tell Sans you’ve awoken.” Galahad resumes his usual strict, regal self, bowing before exiting your room. ‘Well what the fuck do I do now?’ 

**Wear the blue singlet and white mini-shorts.**

“What the fuck? Why?” You speak out loud to yourself.

**Sex appeal tactics.**

“I don’t want to be  _ boned  _ by a stranger!”

**Sans is not a stranger.**

“It’s too revealing!”

**That is the plan.**

“How do you know his taste, huh?”

**I raised him.**

You get black jeggings and a pastel orange t-shirt just to tease the voice in your head.

**Good enough.**

“Mate, I’m done with your shit. If Sans doesn’t like me for who I am, fuck it alright? Now I’m gonna ignore you so I don’t look clinically insane.” And you step out of your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/KBT4SM
> 
> Choose who you think is the cutest of them all!!!  
> https://strawpoll.com/bg31h697
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	20. Dating... START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the madman! And, yes, I'm not very good at writing for Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/hnP9qu
> 
> Join if you dare...

You walk down the hallway, your black sneakers making soft noises. And what you are presented with is a bunch of 100+ year olds acting like sugar-filled children around the board game. All your ‘guards’ were there. Bast became an announcer, screaming all the very, super intense plays of Interstellar Force. Aharon poured all the discarded cards on Sans as if showering him with money, both laughing maniacally. You don’t remember there being a jail in the game, but for some reason Theodore was sitting in a cardboard box with “Space Jail” on it. Xesil was lying on the game board, body devoid of his being. Hilda meanwhile was raging, pacing back and forth from the kitchen. And Galahad? He’s literally praying.

“AAAAND IT’S HILDA’S TURN! COME UP, SIS! BEAT THAT SKELETON!” Bast calls her companion back with great gusto.

“I will destroy you!” Hilda throws the die with enough force to break it. It unceremoniously lands on a two, thus making a one-way trip back to the 14th square. “Damn it!” She swipes the card off the deck, her face lightening up with an evil grin.

“Transdimensional swap, Sans!” Hilda, pumped with her competitive nature, slams the card down in front of him.

“HILDA PLAYS THE GAME-CHANGING CARD! WILL SANS FINALLY FALL FROM HIS SPOT AT 64TH?” Bast’s commentary adds more tension while Sans’ smile drops a bit.

“Got you now!” Hilda picks up her piece and is about to switch it with Sans’ until the bony boy flicks out the one and only saving grace.

“TRANSDIMENSIONAL SWAP IS TAKEN DOOOOWN! NOT A CHANCE HAS SAVED SANS FROM CERTAIN LOSS!”

“got ya, didn’t i? not a chance, miss, but nice try.” He lies back a bit more with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“AAAARGH!” The Astigmatism rages again, going back to her corner of rage.

“Squorch!”

**My turn!**

Aharon, who is about to throw the die, notices you staring at the scene flabbergasted.

“HSSSH!” 

**YOUR MAJESTY!**

Everyone turns to see you in the hallway, the ruckus stopping within an instant. And finally, you see the man- well, skeleton of your dreams. Despite your appearance, he keeps calm, wearing that smile better than anyone else could.

“Uh, good morning guys. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourselves.” You awkwardly greet everyone as your guards guiltily hide their cards and resume their more elegant facades except for Bast.

“WHIT, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT SANS?!” Bast is right up into your face and if she was a human, there would be spit all over you. “YOU’RE LUCKY HE’S SO STRONG! GALAHAD ATTACKED HIM AS SOON AS HE ARRIVED!” The Migospel shakes her arms around like windmills, as if reenacting the fight.

**Your mother isn’t good at choosing bodyguards. This one wouldn’t last seconds.**

“Oh, my bad Sans. I didn’t know you were coming…” You mumble the last few words, trying to avoid eye contact with the punny skeleton. His forehead creases from your response to going straight back to normal.

“all good, kid. ‘m just glad to see you awake.” His tone is laid back and caring.

“Robbit.”

**I’ve prepared a meal for both of you. Sans has been waiting for you to wake up before having his food.**

You look back at the  _ vertebae  _ to see him still wearing that gorgeous smile. ‘This is going to be a long-ass day.’

* * *

Sans’ POV

“Sans, tell me about the education system in your area!” Hilda had finally stopped being salty at Sans for wrecking her in Interstellar Force, but her constant questioning was not exactly welcomed. ‘i should have brought papyrus for this stuff. this astigmatism is way too nosy and that migospel ‘bast’ seems to be a living lie detector.’ He felt trapped, with his overly healthy rice and vegetables on his plate greatly contrasting the usual fries he snacked on. ‘well, not everything is horrible.’ His eyes set on your face, constantly blushing. ‘how many times have i caught their gaze? three times? four?’ 

“i’ll be honest with ya, miss.” ‘because if i’m not, that lie detector will pick up on it.’ “the education system itself ain’t my strong point, but i did get a degree in quantum physics.” He caught you looking at him with admiration before pretending to be looking at a certain pea with great interest. He found the whole act adorable and couldn’t help chuckle underneath his breath. 

“How fascinating! So you’re a scientist!” Bast joined the conversation, leaning onto the table and touching his shoulder, much to his dismay. ‘why do i feel like this migospel enjoys watching me suffer?’ 

“Yes, indeed, Bast. Sans, what about the energy-” Sans shovelled a spoon of food in his mouth before the two incredibly annoying women pestered him anymore. “Oh, pardon my constant jabbering.” ‘apology accepted.’ “I’ll let you finish your food.” Hilda gives a slightly dejected look before starting a conversation with Bast.

* * *

Your POV

**Wink at him.**

It seems that Gaster can read your thoughts, much to your suffering. This goop asshole is the biggest backseat driver in history. ‘Bitch, this is a fucking family dinner! I’m not gonna flirt with your son just because he is hot- I mean, because he’s my soulmate!’ First problem with mind-readers, you can’t exactly control everything you are thinking.

**You have my parental permission and blessings.**

‘That’s not helping!’ You look up to Sans who was sitting at the opposite side of the table, getting along with both Hilda and Bast extremely well. ‘Why does he have to be such a chick magnet?!!’

**He got that from me.**

‘ **OKAY** , shut the fuck up, you rapist! You are nothing compared to your son.’ Sans glances at you for the 5th time today from his conversation with Hilda.

‘HIDE!’ You look back down at your plate to try to find something to pretend to be distracted by.

‘PEA!’ You look at the pea with unreal focus.

**You are an idiot.**

You look back up again to see him still talking to Hilda being enraptured by his presence while Bast kept on touching him weirdly. Touching. Him.

**Someone is jealous…**

‘Fuck off, mate.’ You finish your food within a jiffy and drop off the finished plate in the kitchen. 

“What are we doing today, Galahad?” You distract yourself from the nerve wracking existence of Sans.

“Ah, I had some lessons planned for today, but I’m predicting your mother shall be arriving very soon. Thus, lessons have been postponed.” Galahad gives a small nod, trying to stay graceful despite the fact he was playing another game with the majority of the adults. You nod while trying to process what to do.

**Sit and talk to him.**

Despite the temptation to do the complete opposite of what the goop man was saying, you follow his directions.

**Be wary of the Migospel. She is very attentive.**

You look at Bast, seeing her smile harmlessly, her hand on Sans’ shoulder. Hilda was still talking to Sans despite you sitting down right next to her.

“Hi, Sans. It’s good to see you.” You meekly approach the trio. Hilda finally notices you’re there, moving out of the way slightly so you could input into the conversation more easily.

“good to see ya too. i’ve been  _ dying  _ to meet ya, kid.” He chuckles at his little pun, a soft rumbling like distant thunder. It takes all of your being to not run away with him over your shoulder. “actually, is it alright if i do my request now?” ‘Request?’

“Of course! With your strength, even Galahad won’t be worried. Just keep to the agreements.” Hilda hands a massive book to Sans with ‘How to take care of Whit, by Galahad’ on the front. 

“easy. let’s go, kid.” He puts out his hand for you to take.

‘Is this actually happening?!! Am I finally allowed out of the house?’ You take his hand and the loudest fart noise ripped through the small cottage.

“hehe, sorry. wrong trick.” And you both teleported.

“Okay, first thing’s first. Who are you and where are we?” You act shocked to avoid suspicion but in fact, you knew exactly where you were and who he was. You were in his bedroom, of all places.

“sans the skeleton at your service, your majesty.” He speaks in a slightly sarcastic tone. “this is my bedroom.” 

“And why have I been kidnapped by the almighty Sans the skeleton?” You cross your arms in slight discomfort. Everything is shockingly neat compared to the game. His bed was done, socks weren’t scattered everywhere, the treadmill was clean, heck the trash tornado only had Toby Fox in it. WHERE’S ALL THE GARBAGE?!

“do ya want the long, tiresome explanation or the short one, kid?”

“Long, tiresome one so I can think of an escape while you talk.” You smile at the stupidity of your statement. Escape from a teleporting skeleton?

“heh, alright.” He sits down on his tidy bed and pats the spot next to you. You shake your head, instead leaning against the random treadmill despite some yelling in your head telling you to ‘procreate’. “you are a mage like my dad. a very dangerous mage. dangerous enough to wipe out the underground despite having no exp. that and you have multiple souls. anyways, you are not a violent mage but have lots of souls. when you came down, my soul sensed a soulmate within the ruins. a very strong one. soulmates can feel the strength of a relationship and basically translate that to how compatible they would be with that monster. so, i decided to go to the ruins to find my soulmate.”

“Oh.” You say with a bewildered tone, Gaster’s commands to jump onto his son becoming more and more tantalizing. “So, what are we doing?”

“i can show you around if you would like? we can talk and eat.” 

“Sure.” 

* * *

Sans’ POV

At first, Sans wanted to be done with this. He never wanted to have a prolonged conversation, hold hands or even see this ‘monster’, especially with all his responsibilities (but mostly because of his anxiety). It all changed when he saw them. They were wearing tight-ish pants and a pale orange jumper with such an adorably stunned face, he wanted to hug the precious bean. His soul thrummed and was being pulled so painfully as if it were being sucked into the vacuum of space. And the way you awkwardly spoke, for Asgore’s sake, he had to suppress every particle in his body from diving to you or teleporting away from sheer joy. That’s how much seeing you changed his thoughts.

“you humans are weird. you have these ‘warming up’ periods for everything.” He passes a normal blue jumper to you while winking. ‘just a little fanservice to myself.’ “it’s cold outside. don’t want you to be frozen to the bones.” He watches you fiddle with the jumper, checking out the pockets and its cleanliness. In fact, he cleaned everything up before you came despite never  _ consciously _ entertaining the thought of bringing them home. ‘wouldn’t want my soulmate seeing what a usual mess i am.’

“What do you mean ‘warming up’ periods?” You take a secretive whiff before easily fitting into the jumper. Smells like pine.

“healing, food, marriage and whatnot.” He also found it incredibly annoying constantly holding back his urge to cuddle you to pieces, but human customs seem to be your preference. 

“I think that’s common sense. Humans don’t really feel who their soulmates are.”

“you’re a mage though… didn’t you feel it before?” He opens the front door, the freezing wind hitting your face as you walk out of the house.

“Is being a mage a bad thing?” You look at him while standing in the cold. The cold hitting your face already causes your cheeks to go red. That and the blue jumper you were wearing like a model did not help him keep to your desires.

“nah, just confusing as hell.” He gives you a soft smile before closing the door behind him. “so, ya into posh or casual?” He takes your hands with his gloved ones. Soft, fleshy hands.

“Whichever you like better.” You give your captor a mischievous smile as you link fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps is also incoming. And the next chapter is gonna be special, as per usual for every number divisible by 7.
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	21. So, you became a nightlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a basic overview of the whole scenario from most of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/Cu4BVcD
> 
> School has started so updates are gonna be fucked.

Galahad’s POV

Once Sans’ blinked away with Whit, Galahad took off the happy facade. Because he was not happy at all. In fact, he was about to blow.

“Someone notify the Queen!” He would have never guessed an intruder to be able to have fighting capabilities AND teleportation to come around. He bites his thumb in anxiety, hoping your gravitational push goes off and kills him. 

“Galahad, calm down. Sans won’t hurt Whit.” Hilda pats the paranoid Whimsalot.

“No! I shan’t believe it!” He only allowed you to be taken away because it would lessen the risk of him acting rashly. If Sans wanted to take you so badly without his permission, the skeleton could have dusted them all. It hurt his pride to let go of you so easily, but hopefully that would lessen the monster’s temper. “We must identify who hired him.”

“Galahad~~” Bast mocks him in a singing voice. “Are you jealous???” The Migospel pulls a face.

“Of course… not?” Now that he thought about it, Whit was his only friend. Even though he took his position as guard so seriously (okay, maybe not sometimes), Whit allowed him to open up. They were able to remove the hard armour he wore around his soul since his family died. “Alright, maybe…” 

“Told you, Hilda! I won the bet!” Bast playfully hits Hilda who is grumbling while passing some gold to the hyperactive Migospel.

“Now is not the time to stray from our task! We must locate where those two have gone, no matter the risk.” Galahad regains his confident stature. “We need to go to Snowdin.” 

“Galahad, are you brain dead ?” Hilda just plainly insults him. “They’re gonna come back within two hours.”

“Why must you trust the random intruder so much?!” 

“Because he’s a good guy?” Hilda begins questioning Galahad’s sanity. “Also, by the time we make it to Snowdin, Sans will have come back here.”

“Perhaps he  _ doesn’t  _ come back-” 

“Shrr, shhhh.” Aharon chips into the argument.

**Okay, I was going to stay silent, but seriously Galahad? How do you even have the job of Magistrate? With that kind of paranoia, Whit would never go outside! Have some trust in our analysis.**

“Meow…” Theodore also comments from the kitchen, Xesil nodding furiously beside him.

**I agree with Doc. You’re usually the most reasonable here Galahad but now your judgement is clouded by bias. Think a bit more before judging Sans. He is obviously not going to hurt Whit.**

Galahad stands shocked as even Theodore, who usually backs him, harshly criticises him. Defeated and upset, Galahad finally seizes.

“I’m going to take a stroll to clear my mind. Please notify the Queen of my failure if she arrives during my absence.” He walks out, ashamed of himself.

* * *

Toriel’s POV

“Shh, it’s alright young one.” Toriel cradles the orphan newborn, disfigured from the rubble that fatally wounded their body, leftover dust all over their skin from parents that tried to shield their baby from certain death. She wasn’t able to make it in time. The terrorists toppled the building, most likely using explosives. She couldn’t believe it herself when Bedivere notified her about the collapse of the more populated high-rise buildings. What  _ demon  _ would even do that? The casualties for each building were hundreds. It left families mourning for their children. Newborns like the one in her arms became parentless within seconds. The little tadpole couldn’t even speak, only wail. The baby wouldn’t ever get to know their parents. It wraps its tail around her thumb, tugging it for reassurance that reminds her of Asriel, bringing tears to her eyes. And, to her terror, the newborn slowly became dust in her arms. “I’m here, I’m here, please...” Bit by bit, the head became horrifying sludge, melting in her palms before completely evaporating. Her thumb’s circulation was being cut off by the little tadpole’s tail, twisting tighter like it’s their lifeline, determined to live. Even that slowly destabilised, the tail being the last thing to disintegrate. All that was left was the pile of dust without a name or face. She didn’t even know what to spread the dust on. How would her citizens feel when dust hits their face, the corpses of people just like them, forever lost and unnamed?

“Your majesty…” She turns, her arms still cradling the form of the lost baby. There, Bedivere stands in shock.

“Bedivere, please go visit my child. Tell them that…” She feels her words die as they leave her throat. “That I love them very much. Execute order 7.”

* * *

Your POV

‘This isn’t right at all.’ You watch as Sans drinks  **water** . ‘WHERE IS THE TOMATO SAUCE??!!’

You had been taken to Grillby’s for your first ‘date’. According to the usual local culture, this hour is dedicated to sleeping for everyone, streetlights timed accordingly. Of course, the mammalian monsters slept longer than those in the ruins, so the only people there were you, Sans and Grillby.

“Uhh, Sans?” You poke at your fries a bit, not sure how to react.

“yeah, kid?” He gives a daring grin that made you feel like prey.

“That’s not magical water, right?” You point to the filled glass.

“kinda. why’d you ask?” He takes another sip, water entering the mysterious abyss between his jaws.

“Then how do you…”

“drink it?” The tone he uses is one of curiosity despite the topic you brought up. “monsters don’t necessarily require all the elements within human sustenance, but that case isn’t shared when water is consumed. i’ll try not bore you too much, but fundamentally, monsters do not require the same substances that humans process.” He continues to talk about humans and the complications of the body. It was interesting as he got more involved in his speech, the confident tone was replaced by something professional yet anxious, bringing up difficulties with physics and magic that you barely understood.

“You really like physics, huh?” You lean onto the counter and pop some fries into your mouth.

“heh, yeah. i wanted to do astrophysics instead of quantum.” He looks directly at your eyes, making you shy away.

“More of the big stuff instead of the small, right?” You are about to stuff your mouth a bit more only to grasp nothing.

“want me to order more?” The way he says it makes it seem less innocent.

“Dude, calm your farm. The way you speak makes it sound like it’s the start of a porno. By the way, where did you get that water from?” You nod towards the glass which he slides on the benchtop to you.

“just part of that little trick of mine. you can have it.” The sly smile while leaning on the table fills your mind with questions.

‘This doesn’t seem to be the same Sans as the game. His atmosphere is kinda stiff, the language lacks puns, his room is tidy (besides Toby Fox casually spinning around in the trashless tornado) and he drinks water!’

**Howdy, mage!**

You could recognise that prepubescent voice instantly.

“got something on your mind, kid?” The look turns to slight worry, his eye caught on the insistent tapping of your foot.

“Uh, no?” ‘Stripe? What are you doing here?’

**I found Orig’s device. This is payback time!**

‘Whoa, little dude, be careful. That thing has some weird shit connected to my soul.’

“kid, are ya sick? you’re sweating heaps.”

“Yeah, all good. Grilbby is too hot for me.” You joke about the elemental, but instead of hearing a chuckle from your bone boy, jealousy flashes across his face.

**Mage, are you feeling anything different?**

‘What do you mean?’ You couldn’t really put a finger on how you felt, but your gut was not happy. ‘What did you press?’

“kiddo, you’re glowing!”

“Huh?” And sure enough, your skin was shimmering with a rainbow of colours. 

“shit! grillbz, put it on my tab!” Sans takes hold of you, your skin letting out a supernova. “we’re going, kid.” And he teleports.

* * *

Gaster’s POV

“I will spare your worthless life if you tell me where Altertale is.” Original Gaster had Tide strung by the limbs.

“This reminds me of when Rich- OW!” Gaster pulls at his arms with enough force to dislocate his shoulder.

“Where. Is. He.” Gaster was ready to break every bone in his counterpart’s body.

“I don’t know! Sure, I helped him with the transmission device, but not with the escape plan!” Tide struggles against Gaster’s restraints.

“Put him down.” Crimson comes to see his crush hanging upside-down, restrained from movement. How he wished it was him messing with Tide instead of Orig...

“Crim! This guy’s being a meanie!” Despite how lightly he was taking his impending doom, Crim could sense the urgency in his fancy’s voice. Tide continues to struggle, thus causing Gaster’s tentacles to tighten. “Ah!” Tide yelps from the pain, as Gaster ruthlessly tugs at his limbs.

“Let him go.” Crim tries to cover his arousal at the display. Tide just cries from the pain.

“He’ll be back in 6 hours. What does it matter to you?” Gaster grins evilly.

“That’s my property. I didn’t mess around with yours. I suggest you give ‘im up.” Crim activates his magic, his tentacles as red as blood.

“I thought you didn’t have attachments. Don’t they make you  _ weak _ ?” Gaster had finally found it. Crimson’s weakness.

“I propose a trade.” Gaster makes easy open hand gestures, making sure to gag Tide. Crim isn’t pleased at all, especially because that wasn’t his magic. “Assist me in trapping Bravo.”

Crim flinches at the thought.

“That’s not gonna happen even with everyone here. I can help, but containing that monster is beyond both of us.” Crim disables his tentacles as Gaster releasing Tide from his grasp.

“All I need is another body.” Gaster smiles wickedly before walking away. “I need to catch that brat before he does anything stupid.

* * *

Sans POV

‘they’re heating up like crazy…’ He teleported home with you in his arms, but by the time he had dumped you on his clean bed, you fainted.

‘fuck, i don’t know shit about healing!’ He put an icepack on your forehead. Despite the heat emitted from your body, not a speck of sweat was present. Obviously, this symptom was beyond the human body’s ability. What worried him more was your souls. They seemed to be leaking out of your body through the transmission of heat. He checked your stats. ‘HP:3.75e41/3.75e41, ATK: 7.42e12 (0), DEF: 7.42e12 (0). their maximum hope has decreased by billions! they were perfectly fine a second ago...’ Blasts of different colours kept on streaming through your skin as Sans watched with hopelessness. ‘what could be the cause of this?’

“HELLO? SANS?” The door bursts open, Papyrus standing in the doorway. “I NEED YOUR- WHAT IS THAT?!!” His hyperactive brother pointed at your limp body. ‘oh fuck…’

“haha bro, it’s uhh-”

“OH. MY. GOD. WHAT ARE THOSE?” Papyrus dashed into the room, completely enraptured by the stream of colours racing across your skin. ‘HP: 4.42e32/4.42e32.’

“it’s a nightlight! i was about to sleep.” Sans possessively pulls you away from his brother, cautious of the effects of heat.

“HMM, SANS?” Papyrus scratches his skin in deep thought, casually looking at your body.

“yeah, bro?”

“CAN I HAVE IT? A FANTASTIC NIGHT LIGHT WOULD BE A GREAT ADDITION TO MY BEDROOM!” He stands triumphantly, cape flowing majestically.

“no.”

“WHY NOT?”

“only uncool people can use it.”

“OH. WELL THEN,” He sauntered out to the doorway. “CAN YOU READ ME SLEEPTIME WITH FLUFFY BUNNY?”

“sure, bro. just give me a minute.” And he teleported with you to Alphys.

* * *

Papyrus’ POV

  
‘I CAN’T WAIT FOR SANS TO COME BACK! I RUSHED HOME JUST TO TELL HIM THAT MY SOULMATE MUST BE NEARBY! I FELT  _ IT  _ WHILE IN WATERFALL.’ He rolled around in his bed, slightly uncomfortable due to his size. ‘I COULD ASK HIM TO USE THAT NIGHTLIGHT FOR ME WHILE HE IS TELLING A STORY! I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT NIGHTLIGHT CAN ONLY BE USED BY UNCOOL PEOPLE UNLESS...’ The Great Papyrus came to a stunning conclusion. ‘HE MUST BE KEEPING A SECRET!” He couldn’t understand it himself. All he felt was an unbridled need to take the unique nightlight and just… hug it. ‘SANS WILL HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THIS MEANS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/Cu4BVcD
> 
> I might be starting a new story :3  
> edit: the story is called cabin above-ground, based off a horror movie
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	22. Why couldn’t you be my creator?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the mysterious Bravo, Gaster is acting like a cliche villain and Crim is thinking about how badly he wants to pound Tide in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M ALIVE! Currently posting on my phone, there will be mistakes so please comment what I need to do.

Your POV

“You returned sooner than expected.” An original looking Gaster sat casually at his desk, calculating god knows what. You were on your ass, sitting in a den of messy-looking yet organised papers.

“Uhh, hi?” You’re more glad to see your skin not bleeding every colour of the rainbow.

“Hello, little dear.” ‘Well that confirms it to be Bravo.’ He leaves his desk to help you up.

“Little dear?” You question his name choice.

“Pardon my bluntness, however, it is suitable for someone your age and it highlights your significance. It also acts as a homonym. If Tide came up with one, I believe it to only be fair that I give an appropriate nickname.”

“Fair enough but how am I important? And don’t you dare do the mysterious ‘you’ll see’ trick.” You cross your arms in defiance to the nice goop monster. He shakes his head while slightly smiling.

“It’s quite shocking to me that you think of me to be such a person. I thought I made a good impression!” He says it in a melodramatic tone while holding his chest as if your response was painful. He acts horribly, causing you to crack up.

“Alright then, Bravo, tell me about how fabulous I am.” You flick your hair with joking arrogance to play along with his performance. That made him give you the sweetest smile.

“Jokes aside, you are important physically, but also valued for what is here.” He taps your forehead that leaves a soothing effect on your skin. His caring smile causes you to blush a bit. “I would tap your heart, but I felt you may mistake that as your soul.”

“That was good thinking on your part. But besides your need to sweet talk, what else is important?” He sighs as you deny his compliment.

“You will act as the catalyst for Gaster’s return to your universe. Gaster is also thinking of a way to return us to our respective places, but I don’t believe him for obvious reasons.” He shows his desk with great pride, papers scattered around.

“That’s a lot of papers.” ‘No shit, Sherlock.’ You see piles upon piles as he sifts through some.

“It makes me miss my old lab. Sadly, electronics are very hard to replicate within the void.” His face lights up at the sight of a certain paper. “Here it is!” He passes the paper to you, covered in Wingdings.

“Mate, I don’t read this stuff.” You’re about to hand back the paper to slowly see the symbols making sense. “What the fuck?” 

**INFERENCE 77: Zero progress on his project yet still rejects help. Another Gaster missing. Once again, cannot remember any facts about the individual. Void creature attacks become more frequent.**

“What are void creature attacks? How do they have to do with his stuff?” You point at the section you read.

“Ah, sorry. This was written in a rush so a lot of things must not make much sense. I have another paper that goes into proper detail, but lately, I’ve become quite forgetful. Basically, void creatures absorb any magic and reactive compounds. Their biology has no hard limit on what it can and cannot imitate. By saying void creatures are attacking, I’m implying that the cause is due to the disappearance of the Gaster due to Original. For a living being to suddenly disappear would require and release ridiculous amounts of energy.” You listen with great intent. Unlike Tide who made hand gestures as if a helicopter, Bravo is a polite, reserved speaker. Despite that, his way of talking is just as captivating as Tide.

“Seems like a dilemma. How do you know whether someone has disappeared if you can’t remember their name?” He flinches at your question.

“It’s an eerie phenomenon. We no longer can make the complicated machine required to track resets, but from our understanding, void creatures live outside the daily time loop we exist in. If we are killed within the previous loop, we are resurrected. Void creatures are different. They do not return to the same place each morning. If they are killed, they come back stronger tenfold. It has something to do with tearing muscle. Anyway, if they absorb you, there is minimal chance you will survive.” He shudders at the thought as you watch in curiosity.

“Say… why do you look so similar to my Gaster?”

“Why do you ask, little dear?” He jokingly covers his face, pretending to be insecure.

“You’re sensible and kind and come from a similar universe. Don’t let the compliments get to your head.” You reach up to barely tap his forehead, feeling that soothing effect spread through your hand. The bone is as smooth as glass unlike the rough surface of normal skulls. He lightly clasps your hand as if you were porcelain.

“Not even I am sure of that, dear. I just hope your Gaster learns how to treat you properly as you deserve.” His smile is just and pure, sharing traits with both Sans and Papyrus. You’re about to genuinely compliment him when he interrupts you. “Sorry for being foppish. To properly answer your question, each Gaster in the pocket-void comes from the multiverse. Many changes stem from a difference in factors. Such ranges from events, our reaction to magic or the very boundaries of space and time. Thus, there are variations to each Gaster. The only variation Orig and I have discovered is, well, you.” He lets your hand go to your anxiety’s relief, hand sweaty from the smallest contact. “So, as you have already hypothesised, we guessed that our universes must be closely related, if the information he has sourced to me is true.”

“That doesn’t explain your personality.” You blurt out your thoughts before thinking, regretting them as soon as they exit your throat.

“No offence, but the only change has been you, so most of us have guessed it to be that.” He chuckles lightly as you open your mouth to retaliate only for no good arguments to form. “Don’t worry. It is his choice to be angry. If he is anything like me, his anger shouldn’t last much longer.” He pats your head, trying to reassure you. ‘How can polar opposites be the same person?’ You look at the goop man in front of you. He respected you, is genuinely nice to people, jokes around and tries his best to be as transparent.

“Why couldn’t you be my creator?” You sigh in disappointment while feeling the need to slap yourself.

“If I did, I might have become like him.” He waves your compliment away, but it must have had some effect, blush sprinkled over his cheekbones.

“Mage!” You both look to the doorway to see the one and only pipsqueak, Stripe. He sprints and bumps into you almost comically but the tears pricking his eyes showed it was no small matter. “I’m so sorry! I thought the ‘resonate’ button would make you stronger but now you’re DYING!” He goes into a random cupboard and pulls out a massive glass interface. Your health, displayed on the beautifully crafted pane of glass, is 9.68e23/9.68e23.

“What are you talking about? I’m strong as shit!” ‘I can’t even fathom how much more that is than the game.’ 

“Look!” Stripe continues freaking out. The number drops to 4.31e23/4.31e23.

“You’re losing health, dear.” Bravo speaks from behind you. “Stripe, pass the control board over.” He lays it down on the floor. “Stripe, secure the room. We can’t have visitors. Not even Tide.” You see him rummage through another cupboard while grumbling. “The tricky bastard kept all the resources to himself. No wonder all the copper and bauxite deposits were harvested.” He comes out with some wood pliers and scissors. “While I am curious to see how it works, I don’t think it will be functional after I’m done with it.” Meanwhile, Stripe is locking every door in the vicinity. 

“Uhh, how do you know what to do?” You express worry as the goop man readies a hammer over the glass panel.

“I don’t.” 

Crim’s POV

“GODDAMNIT!” Orig swipes at a nearby desk of papers in seething anger. Crim watches unfazed, papers flying everywhere with the occasional pen. All he could think about was how Tide was sleeping on his bed, splayed out with his bones tangled in sheets-

“Why don’t ya elaborate your plan.” Crim calmly cracks his nails, not too sure about his decision, yet a deal’s a deal. He couldn’t be too rash with his words either, the psychotic Gaster rampaging around in his very study room. The thought of kissing his pubis bone was sickening but keeping his guard up is much better than worsening the situation.

“ **I NEED MY DEVICE!** ” Gaster continues screaming, only to compose himself within seconds once realising how immature he’s acting. “Your proficiency in lock picking is second to Cut-Throat. I’ll supply you with the necessary equipment.” The fact that he masked his anger within seconds was much more terrifying than that tantrum. After all, manipulation was all of their fortes. Mostly Cut-Throat despite his careless attitude.

“...fine.” Crim instantly knew something was wrong. Just carelessly break into Bravo’s room? There were too many things to take account of. Gaster backstabbing was basically guaranteed. What troubled him was how Bravo would react. Crim could only think about the consequences for pairing with Orig. ‘Brav lets people step all over him, but when it comes to Tide or Stripe, the mouse becomes a lion. He killed the fucktard Rich everyday for a month due to hurting Tide yet lets the same person use him as release.’ Crim steeled his nerves. For the second time in his life, just like when he was about to become a ‘monster’, he was truly uncertain. “Give me the gadgets.”

Your POV

“How are you feeling?” Bravo talks to you as he crudely carved into the patterns on the glass pane.

“The same? What are you gonna do now?” You watch the goop man play with the shards that are left.

“The easier parts. Stripe, why don’t you sit with us?” Bravo pats the space on the floor next to him, acting a bit stiff.

“You’re sweating…” You try to reach out to him, yet he grabs your arm and lightly pushes it away, cold tingles rushing through your skin.

“Heh, indeed. Such a weird thing to be left behind from before…” Stripe finally sits with the both of you after triple-checking the locks.

“Whadda we gonna do, Brav?” The little goop boy unceremoniously plonks down onto his ass.

“I’m teaching you the basics on soul responses, resonation and magic influence.”

Sans’ POV

“SO ABOUT THE NIGHT LIG-”

“paps,  **no** .”

“OH. WELL, GOODNIGHT SANS.” Papyrus gleefully calls to his brother despite the latter’s warning, wrapped nicely in the blankets.

“night, bro.” Sans pats his little brother’s head and gives him a caring gaze before turning off the light and closing the door behind him. Finally, he releases an exhausted sigh. The anxiety of his soulmate was eating him up. For them to suddenly evacuate spare souls means the main body or consciousness are being stressed from an external force or the souls have started to awaken. He wastes no time teleporting to Alphys’.

“S-sans?” He sees the yellow dinosaur mucking around with his soulmate’s limbs. 

“how did you stabilise them?” Your skin was still shining a myriad of colours and steam could be seen coming off you.

“A-all I did was put them in the cryo-chamber! I measured their health to be 1.72e14/1.72e14. When you delivered them, t-they were approximately in the e23’s.” She bows her head in shame.

“i’m just glad that you were able to do something. didn’t want paps suspecting me. pass me the tabs.” He puts out his hand, Alphys passes a tablet knowingly. ‘exponential decrease in health, body temperatures up to 50?!!’ He looked and reread the information in disbelief. “are you sure you recorded these correctly? these temperatures are insane.”

“It’s a miracle t-to say the least…” Alphys says with a grim face, monitoring you in your death-like slumber. “They won’t be getting up soon. P-perhaps a couple months in bed.”

“i’ll work with it.” He walks up to your sleeping form, his face distraught by the amount of pain you must have gone through. “but working with the in-laws is gonna be hell.” ‘even though this is the worst situation.’

“Could you tell me about their background?”

“would ya believe me if i told you they’re more closed-mouth than me? the kid watched me drink water like it was their blood.” He cringes at the face you gave him multiple times for the most normal things, filled with worry. It  **bugged** him, even when he thought he was doing the most normal of things in the most perfect way. “don’t blame them for being scared. poor thing probably can’t comprehend what’s going on.” He walks away from your sleeping form, back turned so Alphys couldn’t see how hurt he looked. ‘pitiful, pathetic and terrified. i see my link and soulmate but they see a  _ monster _ . just as predicted, huh.’

“I-I can contact you if there are changes.” Sans snaps back into reality, realising that Alphys had probably been standing awkwardly for him to continue speaking.

“will do. i gotta clean up this mess. don’t stress too much.”

“O-okay! You can count on me.” His coworker gives a determined face as he teleports away. ‘if only i could listen to my own advice.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whaddaya think of Brav? Also RIP Sans. I know he is good at reading people (AKA genocide), but knowing his concern for you, misunderstandings are basically BOUND TO HAPPEN. Thus, I introduce to you, the sensitive bone boy! BTW Stripe may have hit a bad button on the interface, but we don't worry about that~~
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	23. When all the pieces come together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cards are falling into place. Everything seems dark. Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE!!!

BEFORE I START THE STORY, I’ll be changing the spacing/cues in and out of dream sequences and the communication voice for Gaster because spamming horizontal lines like I did before seems too much. Have fun reading!

Your POV

~~~

‘Where the  _ fuck _ am I?’ You think to yourself, feeling a sense of deja vu. You test things out for a while and realise a couple of things.

  1. It wasn’t your body.
  2. You weren’t in control of the body.
  3. It smelt like shit because there was shit in the corner of the cell.
  4. The person you ‘inhabited’ was stuck in some sort of jail cell.



You watch out of the eyes of this body. Where were you? What were you? The air was stale and a pin drop could probably be heard with ease. A dark and unforgiving place. Far from home. Very, very far from home. Then again, you have no home. But what kind of unforgivable act would warrant this person without a goddamn toilet?! ‘How do I get myself out of here?’ You think wildly. The one thing you didn’t want is to stay here, in this body. The chances you were on death row or about to be tortured were too high. Not only that, but being in this foreign vessel was painful to boot. ‘Footsteps?’ You vaguely hear pitter-patter and the body twists its head to the darkest corner of the room yet doesn’t move an inch. The door opens.

* * *

Galahad’s POV

Galahad snarled at the psychotic flower, vines barring him against the wall. 

“This is so exciting! It’s been so long since something new has happened.” The yellow buttercup talked to itself in delight before facing Galahad. “I’m Flowey. If I remember correctly, you must be Galahad! Howdy, Galahad.” It smiled evilly before looking at its prey. “Jeez, it sure does feel good, having all these souls in me.” Galahad hadn’t seen this type of ruthless monster before, but he wasn’t going to give it any satisfaction for as long as he could control himself. “I just need to assert my dominance over them before I add you. It would be a disaster if they took over ‘cause of remnant LOVE.” He was the type to tell the enemy his plan. Arrogant and unfeeling towards other monsters. “Man, you’re kinda worthless. I already have the beloved human-”

“What?!! WHERE ARE THEY?!” Galahad could no longer keep his anger in. Anything but you. He couldn’t tell if it was a bluff. ‘Flowey’ restrained him as quickly as Sans did, but Whit was impossibly strong as well.

“Wow, that’s an entertaining response. Show me more!” Flowey used his vines, picked up some dust and flung it at the angry Whimsalot’s face. Galahad knew he was being played with but he had no control. “Hee hee hee, how  _ pathetic _ .”

“Where. Are-”

“Scary! Oh, who am I kidding. You’re just foolish. When were you ever in control?” Flowey tightened the vine’s grasp on Galahad. “Golly! How boring! Did you know that you’re hopeless at guarding? You can’t even protect a measly human! Once I integrate your resonant soul, I’ll absorb the human with ease. Then, I will be GOD!” The power-crazed maniac laughed hysterically while Galahad thought of methods to escape. 

“Who are you working with?” Galahad had to use wit to escape. His wings were shredded and legs in no position to run.

“Do you think I need to rely on others?  **No one understands the world except me.** ” The flower’s face changed dramatically, a creepy smile staining what Galahad thought to be an innocent monster. But now was his chance to confirm something before he died.

“You killed 5 guards?! Impossible!” Galahad acted the best he could, but that definitely wasn’t his specialty.

“Hee hee, that’s right! I tore all your friends to pieces! Each of them were so delicious to listen to. The noises they made before death were satisfying! It made me so happy hearing you elitist- Why are you smiling?!” Flowey’s face lowered to Galahad’s crippled body, seeing the Whimsalot on the verge of laughing despite his inevitable death. “I murdered them all! They’re all dead! They are dus…. You’re not that much of an idiot as I thought.” The flower sneered at the weak figure.

“You run your mouth too much,  _ Flowey _ . Next time, think before you speak. I thought you would learn that by the time you’re an adult.” Galahad watches Flowey flinch at his response that seemed to genuinely hurt the psycho. What would make the  _ monster _ flinch?

“So many loads, and now monsters can finally think properly? This is troubling to say the least. When did you idiots start thinking independently?” The vines tightened around poor Galahad’s body, crushing flesh and splintering bones. His consciousness was drifting. 

‘I’m sorry, Whit. I couldn’t be your knight.’ Galahad stuck out his tongue and bit it off with all his might. At least this way, the tyrant couldn’t take his soul as easily.

“Hey, you idiot! What are you doing?!!” Galahad watched Flowey freak out at the sight of him bleed out. He would have loved to make a snarky remark but his mouth quickly filled with liquid, slowly draining into his lungs. “You crazy monster! T-this will change nothing! I can still sa-absorb your soul! That’s right, watch me!” It was entertaining to watch the once disgusting flower suddenly try to nurture the remnants of his soul. ‘Huh, darling, is that you?’ Galahad walked into the blinding light, finally reunited with his husband and children.

* * *

Sans’ POV

“okay, i deserve that.” Sans takes the slap to the cheekbone that sends him back a few steps, not like it didn’t hurt but he was sure that did more damage to Hilda. They were all in the living room, Theodore acting as the new leader in Toriel’s reading chair, trying to decide a fitting punishment after each monster got their fill of personal justice. “they’re seeing the best doctor in the underground. they should be-”

“KRRSHHH!”

**WE HAD A DEAL!**

Aharon (if he remembers correctly to be the Moldessa) shrieks in anger, preparing all his medical supplies. Sans watched the rest of the caretakers freak out in their individual ways. But someone was missing.

“where’s the whimsalot?” Sans looks around inquisitively, seeing all the monsters react in guilt. That guy should’ve ripped his spine out by now, and Sans honestly thinks he deserves it.

“Nya, meow.” Theodore, the politest monster, spoke with a regretful tone.

**Galahad, our leader, was disagreeable with the previous arrangement. We won’t take legal action until he returns. His political experience will help in judgement.**

Sans cringes at the word ‘judgement’. He had been so used to being on the returning side of loss, even in his own mind he was the villain. He kidnapped someone’s child due to such a petty reason as being ‘soulmates’. At least the psycho flower was honest, unlike him.

“I really expected more from you.” Bast, the Migospel, turns her back to him but Sans could already picture the disappointment on her face. “And Galahad isn’t back after 3 hours…” 

“Perhaps we look for him?” Hilda faces her fellow guardians with a worried face.

“Galahad is the strongest and fastesst out of all of us. Unlesss he is countered by a Final Froggit, he should be a maximum of 2 hourss going to and from the Barrier sso...” Xesil the Parsnik peeps into the conversation, thinking deeply about the situation. Silence enveloped the room as different scenarios cultivated their growing anxieties.

“T-That’s impossible! Galahad has very few enemies and can easily beat other resonated monsters unless in massive groups.” Hilda shook her head in disbelief at the current events. First they lose the monarch of the underground. Next, the magistrate that is second to the queen goes missing?

“What if it’ss the terroristss?” Xesil puts the whole picture together. “Don’t you believe it fitss too perfectly? The sudden massacres, the patrolling queen, a kidnapper and finally, the disappearance of the second strongest monster in the ruins.” Even Sans couldn’t deny the fact he was a kidnapper, having accepted it in his head, but he wasn’t going to let himself be associated with terrorists.

“i am not a terrorist.” Sans finally speaks up from the dark thoughts that tried to pull him down a tidepool despair. The other monsters check him with disdainful eyes, unconvinced. “i have no connection to your local attacks. if i really wanted to pull apart society, i wouldn’t need the mage.” His eyes glint with killing intent, shocking everyone in the room. The pressure made the very air feel malleable. Bast was the first to cut the suffocating atmosphere.

“Then follow our commands.” The Migospel bravely faces him without a hint of fear despite every instinct telling otherwise. “Take us to Whit.”

* * *

Bravo’s POV

The last thing he needed was a disturbance and suddenly, as soon as the little dear fell asleep, doors were banging from multiple directions, Tide’s screams being heard from the other side. Obviously, this was a trap.

“ **Stripe, do not do anything. I anticipate they want us to waste resources on reinforcements.** ” Bravo knew he had to be stern at this moment. A life was dancing on his fingertips and the slightest interruptions could end everything.

“W-what do I do?” The small Gaster panicked, the banging making the room feel smaller and smaller. And then the roar of a void beast echoed into the room.

“Ready the electrical currents. Pull the trigger at the first person to enter.” Bravo had predicted it to be Crimson who would enter first. Original used others like expendable units and Crim’s feelings were too easy to read, thus making him the perfect target. “Second person to arrive will be your queue to escape. I don’t want you to be caught by Orig.” He hears the young monster gulp air down in preparation for whatever was going to come next. The shattered screen was still working but lacked the surveillance function it once had. Bravo needed to find out where you went before he fiddled around. The health measured at 6.60e12/6.60e12, meaning it could be a dream sequence from any 6.67e10 to 3.30e11lifetimes depending on their max LOVE. From there, chances are split like ratios depending on maximum health. And it finally clicked. Why was Orig so cruel? What made him so uncooperative? How could he be so mentally unstable compared to the rest of them. But now it made sense. Everything made sense. There were three pathways you were experiencing. Your artificial life story, the murderer that Orig sacrificed himself to ‘save’ and finally, the Original Gaster’s soul that throbbed sickly among the mixture of dead dreams and regret. But why was it here? Why would you put it there? How was Gaster  _ alive _ without it? The click of a lock was all Bravo needed to confirm his deepest fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I died for quite a long time. BUT NOW I'M BACK! I had a minor surgery that went wrong but things will hopefully be more consistent (turns out my anxiety will probably need meds). I'll see you soon!
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	24. Oh yeah, it's all coming together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stuck in dreamland, Sans is being dissed, Flowey has decided to be serious and Gaster is soulless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting more often now that I'm in quarantine.

Your POV

Your body quivers at the sight of a plump-looking aristocratic man staring at you greedily. He doesn’t bother to speak to you, just gesturing for ‘you’ to get out of the room. Another scrawny kid comes into the room, emotionlessly undoing the chains around your ankles but starts tying rope around your hands. You eye the boy and obese man to see no weapons. ‘Now escape, body!’ You try to will your thoughts through the foreign vessel for naught. When it stands, you realise this is not an adult’s body. It was a poor starving child, in jail for either stealing or just to be sold as a slave. Either way, things were not good. The pig-like master growls animalistically, you cringing both mentally and physically. The body speedwalks out of the room, meeting a whole hallway of sturdy doors and dark floors. A horrific place to be alive. ‘Yeah, this kid must have stolen bread or had criminal parents to be here.’ You knew some history. Commoners didn’t have rights and the ‘law’ wasn’t taught to the general public so nobles could abuse it. And the consequences for breaking the ‘law’ was becoming a slave or death. The scrawny boy stops you at the end of the hall where a curtain shielded you from the rest of the world. ‘Is this it? Am I just going to die?’ The porkish man straightens his clothing before muttering some incomprehensible words. The skinny helper pulls you out into the light for the first time in this grim world to be greeted by an old man.

“12 bob.” That confirmed it. You  _ weren’t  _ going to die, thank goodness. Your master speaks in a sweet and simple tone, rubbing his hands together in such a comical matter, if you inhabited the body, you would have laughed. 

“The lad, too.” The elder points at your captor with a commanding voice.

“Aye, 28 bob.” Now that you’ve looked closely, you could see a sheen of sweat all over your seller. Whether that be from stress or sheer amount of fat is something you would never know.

“You dare steal from MY house, Tyrol?” Despite how elderly the man looked, his composure and air was of importance. 

“Nay, my liege! I can vouch for the young one’s prowess.” ‘Tyrol’ tries soothing the master in front of him before giving a death glare to the boy.

“28 bob must be 168 copper, aye sir?” You look at the boy in disbelief. ‘Is this guy a walking calculator?’ The old man rubs his chin after seeing the young boy’s ability.

“Thou hast my attention. 25 bob, no more, no less.” The elder takes grip of your rope while actively intimidating the slave merchant.

“Aye, 25 bob will have to do it...” The elderly man hands the silver coins into Tyrol’s grubby hands. Now your new master led you and the boy off into the backstreets of town. 

“Lad, I bestow you the name ‘Tsarge’.” Your head twists at the sound of the legendary name. ‘Wait, hold on a second.’ “You shall serve our greatest scholar, Xesil.” ‘WAIT, WHAT?’

* * *

Alphys’ POV

Your readings showed stability, for now. Really, your body should have had a seizure from the fever (that should have caused massive cell death), blood poisoning from sudden buildup of chemicals (due to massive cell death) thus leading to organ failure (because of massive cell death). But you survived, for now, which made no sense until you add magic and energy conversion laws. Even though she wasn’t a medical professional for humans, this was on par with anime logic.

“Metamorphosis? No, that cannot be it. This isn’t a normal biological procedure, or is it?! Rubbish has been decreased to nothing so humans are probably at Type 2 civilization by now so humanity may have adapted to their technology and made anime- Stay on track Alphys!” She stops talking to herself and slaps both her paws on her cheeks. There, a human with a brown soul as pure as a baby, lay completely disarmed and peaceful despite the near death experience you went through. Nothing made sense but Alphys was not going to let that deter her. “Maybe devolution due to energy requirements? Yeah, yeah! That is plausible!” She writes more notes down, content with that hypothesis. “If I put in account the expenditure of souls as energy to morph then that could also be possible. Still, for the erasure of matter into heat is incredibly dangerous and- oh, that’s it!” Alphys was more than ready to solve this problem. If she could save this human then she could save the underground! She could redeem herself and prove her status as royal scientist! Her eyes meet the mage’s body. Even shorter than Sans, surprisingly but then again, monsters had always been bigger. ‘I guess soulmates really are fated.’ Alphys envies the random human. They had Sans all over them, twisted around their pinky. You had a lot of similarities between Mew Mew Kissy Cutie as well in ability! Sans was like a brick wall to ships! Even when Buncrazy tried asking him out, he would dismiss her. It messed up all the perfect coupling she had made in the underground, but now there was someone that charmed him! ‘But how would that work? The race and culture gap is way too big! Monsters instantly hook up if they feel their soulmate, so the dating process is meant for those who want to create an artificial one. What about human  **‘marriage’** ?! That doesn’t exist down here (but it’s a very cute idea). Wait, does this mage even know they are destined with him? Does she have more soulmates or can charm people like Mew Mew? What about children?!’ 

“I wonder how procreation would work?” She speaks to herself without restraint, a blush covering her face.

“what?” Sans says from behind her back, a bunch of unfamiliar people next to him.

“SANS?!” Her squeals of shock echo around the lab, her face flushing with embarrassment. “Oh, u-uhh hi?” She greets the visitors without second thought. “W-wait! Sans, why did you bring strangers into the l-lab?!”

“i... they’re the in-laws.” He shrugs away from the question as the five  **different** monsters rush to your side, concern visible on their faces. 

“A Parsnik, Astigmatism, Final Froggit, Moldessa and Migospel?! N-none of them are even human and they’re all resonated!” Alphys freaks out at the sight of the bunch of elite monsters. The Moldessa pulls out a bottle of smelling-salts. “H-hey! That’s my patient-” She stops mid-sentence when the Moldessa death glares, trying to direct the fumes to the sleeping human’s form. No response, of course. The body had sustained a truckload of damage. Consciousness is a far stretch away and there were bound to be chronic conditions. 

“Krrsh, krrrr.” The Moldessa mumbled to himself before looking at me coldly.

**Still breathing but they might never regain consciousness. Vitals are stable at least. Give me more space.**

The Astigmatism goes to Sans and slaps him, sending him a couple steps backward. The Migospel held her back before a one-sided fight broke out.

“S-so let me get this straight. You found your link/soulmate, kidnapped them away from home for a date and they became a disco ball?”

“basically.” Sans stood as still as a statue, completely aware of the death stares from every monster in the room. Alphys couldn’t even sleep on her usual bed because you were sleeping on it. Not only that, all these high-ranking monsters were in  _ her _ laboratory, looking at her stuff and cleaning the garbage out.

“Meow.” She turned to Theodore, the Final Froggit that happened to also be the mayor of a district!

**Pardon our intrusion. As Whit’s personal bodyguards, it is vital we give them the optimal environment to grow up, so as of now, we shall be living here to guard them for our lives.**

The polite and graceful monster bowed his head despite his ranking, causing Alphys to almost collapse from embarrassment. Coming from the slums of monster society made this impression on her that much worse.

“N-no n-n-need to apologise! Of course you would want Whit to be safe.” She kept her head steady, but couldn’t help eye the Astigmatism when they put corner bumpers on her table. 

**We will deliver payment once this fiasco is over. Otherwise, could you recommend us to where the nearest stores are? We are in dire need of essential goods.**

The atmosphere and tone Theodore spoke was too much for Alphys to respond properly.

“i’ll teleport you back to pick your stuff up. alphys, they’re about to throw away your anime collection.” Sans casually picked the Final Froggit up and blinked away from the scene. Meanwhile…

“Not my anime collection!” Alphys rushes over to the Astigmatism by the name of Hilda, a professor in psychology.

“Hmm?” The monster had picked out half a bookshelf worth of manga and thrown it into a garbage bag.

“I-it…” Alphys thought of as many plausible excuses to keep the magazines. “It is for Whit to read!” Her teeth clattered in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. She was definitely going to make Sans pay for this.

* * *

Flowey’s POV

He had almost lost him. The resonated soul of Galahad lazily thumped in his body. After that guy did his crazy maneuver, there was no hope for him to scare, intimidate or manipulate the mage. When he first saw your soul, his body came to a halt. Monsters only needed one more soul, yet the surface decided to drop a  **natural-born killer to crush their dreams** . He wasn’t even a match to its innocent facade, dancing away from all his attacks with playful ease and even taunting him all at the same time. How could you guess his attacks? There hadn’t been any resets from his knowledge. Could brown souls even save and load? He had no idea as it’s been the first time he has come across a  **reaper’s soul** . Despite being in this dreadfully boring loop for the last thousands of years, now that something eventful had popped up, he can’t save! Now monsters have also adapted to the situation, affected by the smooth talking you laid out to them. Even the Froggit friend you named Froddo had become more eloquent. Your existence changed the fabric of this timeline to the point it was unrecognisable. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was terrifying. The legend of the Delta Rune was in the process of fulfillment. The Angel of Death was here to depopulate the underground. He had to prepare himself before it’s too late.

* * *

Orig’s POV

Orig had won. Bravo’s room laid in tatters, his suspicions cleared when it was too late. His limbs were bound and magic was used up.

“You soulless bastard.” Bravo swore at Gaster, the evil monster holding Stripe’s soul in his hand. ‘I was so close to freeing the mage from the resonation as well…’

“Crim, hand the interface over.” Orig ignored the taunt, paying more attention to the cracked glass panel. Stripe was hyperventilating in fear. The psychopath had his heart in his hand. “Choose. The kid or the mage?” Orig smiled with glee. He was getting off to this.

‘Choose?!! I can’t just ‘choose’! They’re both living beings that cannot be measured in value.’ Bravo’s head spun as pressure amounted upon his shoulders and mind. 

“Just kill me! Throw me out to the void creatures-”

“Been there. Done that. Doesn’t work.” Orig’s face was expressing boredom, as if having predicted this all along.

“Wait, what?!” Even Crim was shocked to hear this revelation. To be eaten by void creatures was  **absolute** death, no reviving for the next loop.

“Pass me the lockpicking bag.” Orig ordered Crim once more, much to the latter’s chagrin who turned away as soon as he passed it over. “Ah, thank you, Crim, but sadly,” Orig had already shoved the knife between Crim’s ribs, relishing the feeling of bones crunching when he twisted its hilt. “You’re no longer useful.” 

“Motherfu-” He evaporated into dust before he could even finish his cussing. Meanwhile Orig laughed to the point he was on his ass.

“Two down, one to go! Let’s see if I can make you forget again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID ANYONE GET THE AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR REFERENCE?!!!
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	25. We need a plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back from hell. So, Flowey is becoming a mega monster and during your two months in bed, the underground has become politically unstable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABABOOEY BOIZ!
> 
> My eyesight has worsened by 1.5 points (5 steps in optometrist terms)

Your POV

You were awake! Home sweet home, in your room, just with hospital equipment around you.

“Krr!” Aharon was happily bubbling slime due to your consciousness.

**Whit! You’re awake! We were so worried for you!**

Almost all your guardians were there. Theodore’s expression was filled with relief, Hilda was balling her one eye out while Bast patted her head, Xesil had torn his book due to shock and Aharon kept rechecking the weird life support equipment.

“Where’s Galahad?” You asked with an endearing voice. You would never forget about your knight! He would’ve killed Sans for this. “And Sans?”

“right here.” He stood next to the door, leaning against the frame with practiced ease. Your guardians gave way as he walked up to your bed and held your hand. “i’m glad to see you finally awake.” He was charming as ever, but by the looks Hilda was giving him, he probably went through hell. Still, it warmed your heart when such sincere words came from him.

“Galahad…” Hilda spoke up from your little romantic scene with Sans. Her voice was strained to the point it sounded sore. “He’s missing in action.”

“What?! When?” You almost sat up in bed, only stopped when Sans and Aharon guided you to stay lying down.

“Woof, woof.” Theodore took charge of the answer, knowing that Hilda would have started crying midway if she were to tell what happened.

**He went on a stroll to clear his mind from trivial matters after you and Sans left and has not returned since. We followed protocol and deemed him missing in action after a week’s search.**

“A week? How long have I been asleep for?!” Sans’ smile dropped at the sound of that question, dreading your reaction to the truth.

“two months.” He muttered with regret.

You had so many questions. Where’s Toriel? Why did Galahad run away? What happened during that two month time that makes everyone shiver at its mentioning and why did your body shrink?

“eat up.” Sans sat next to your bed and presented you an omelette filled with rice topped with ketchup. You were shocked by how normal the food was. You were shocked by everything.

“Thank you, Sans.” You showed a sincere smile before downing the food instantly. Being in a coma for 2 months has damaged your body more than your ‘resonation’, which included being bed-bound. Supposedly, you had yellow skin for some time too, but that was the side effects of liver failure, which was one of many different problems with your body. Aharon recalled seeing a fever of 50 degrees celsius at some point. Even you knew that should have killed you.

“no problem, kiddo.” He held a calm gaze while you messily gobbled the grub. Despite how calm he was acting, it was quite the opposite. It was already impossibly hard to refrain from hugging your small adorable form, and with the mention of his name by the soothing voice, the difficulty increased. You set the plate down on your lap, having finished the meal within 20 seconds. Despite that, you didn’t feel full at all. “i’ll get more-” Sans picked up the plate and stood up, only for you to tug on his jacket.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” You gave him a worrisome smile and felt your heart thump as his eyes made contact with yours.

**N0w k155.**

‘This fucking bastard… I thought Brav got rid of this shit!’ You break away from your gaze but instead feel his warm hand on your head.

“anything, as long as you get better.” He sounded satisfied from the response, calmly walking out of the room with the plate. 

**D4mmit.**

‘What’s wrong, bastard? Can’t do anything but be a fly now huh?’

**Y0u 4r3 5c0ld1ng y0ur 54v10ur 4nd n0w y0ur p0w3r 1s fl04t1ng 1n the v01d. 1t w1ll t4k3 m3 d3c4d3s t0 r3tr13v3 th3m 4ll.**

‘Try not speaking in code half the time, huh?’ You roast the goop man in your thoughts as Sans came back into the room with some cereal with little egg-shaped marshmallows in it.

“almost everyone is out somewhere. xesil, that parsnik, is sleeping, so i’ve only got cereal at the moment.” You mutter thanks and giggle lightly at the breakfast food very similar to your previous life. It was also Papyruses favourite food. “do you not like it?”

“Huh? Yes? No? I-I-Ahem, I like the food very much.” You watched as Sans' reaction changed throughout your stumbling response. It was too nervous for ‘him’, but then again, what did you know?

“that’s good.” He relaxes once more in the armchair next to your bed. “y’know, my lil’ bro really likes that cereal. probs’ his favourite food in existence.” You nod has he recited the knowledge you shouldn’t be aware of but knew anyways. “he’s really cool and has big aspirations to get into the royal guard.” He seemed to have relaxed even more, thinking about how his little brother is going without him.

“Royal Guard? What’s that?” You try to act oblivious to the information, inciting slight concern for Sans before he realised he was in the Ruins.

“right, ruins are a bit different from the rest of the underground. the royal guard are dedicated warriors for the citizens and king. it’s a big privilege being part of them.” You are already almost done with the cereal before giving another autopilot answer.

“I hope he gets in...” You say oblivious to the current situation, making Sans shudder a bit.

“i rather not. all these weird monster disappearances in the ruins and the queen-”

“Mum!” Your sudden answer causes Sans to visibly flinch. “How is mum doing?!!” You almost clutch onto him from the realization.

“she… has been also missing in action. the news hasn’t been made public to avoid anarchy and your caretakers are trying to fill gaps.” You slump in disbelief at his statement. “‘m sorry kiddo. we wanted you to get better before tellin’ you the news.” Your body shook with urge to cry. Sans could feel it. The pain was immeasurable, your soul being tainted with sadness, anger and guilt. He could almost see your thoughts going across your face. ‘Why do I even exist? Why did this have to happen? Why can’t I just die-’ Sans pulls you into a hug for the first time, knocking the bad thoughts away, even if it was only for a second. He wanted to take away the pain and make it his own if it meant you were no longer upset. “i’m so sorry kiddo. i’m here for you now.” He didn’t know what else to say. He was horrible at this stuff. But it didn’t take long before your crying became audible. “it’s ok, jus’ let it out now.” He wiped away the tears and had positioned himself on the bed so he could hug you sitting upright. Your face was comfortably against his chest, fitting perfectly in his lap as he hugged you tenderly. ‘This was not the game anymore. Toriel is gone forever because of  _ him _ . How were you going to finish the game? How were you going to escape? How strong has  _ Flowey _ become-’ Your thoughts are cut off once more when you feel hard teeth lightly touch your forehead. You look up to Sans to see a shocked look in his eyes.

“i-i… sorry, that was uncalled for of m-” You crane your neck up and return a peck on his teeth, thus shutting him up again. His anxiety melted away instantly, pressing you even closer into him. The kiss is short yet filled with emotions. You smile naturally for once and see his eyes smile back. You realised that it was not the time to dawdle and hop out of bed without any warning.

“We need a plan.” You confidently state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Whit could become a kind of mythical creature like a werewolf, vampire, angel, demon, siren or such, what would be cool?
> 
> x1 Monster Candy  
> x1 Ribbon  
> x1 Toy Knife  
> x1 B.C. Pie  
> x1 Spider Donut  
> x1 Tsarge's Journal  
> 2 GOLD  
> LVL??? EXP???


	26. The final reset, where our universe starts anew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans are planning a recapturing of the Ruins, Flowey is going batshit crazy and Brav is stuck in a vat of anti-magic jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna get very political very soon. Next chapter will be speeches and riots and such.

“don’t stand up so suddenly.” Sans instantly bridal carries you back to bed, much to your dismay. “but i do agree with you. the ruins lack a leader to guide them.” That’s when you happily pat your chest in confidence. 

“You’re talking to royalty, remember?” You see doubts and concern all over his face.

“already sounds risky…” Does this guy only ever worry?! “how ‘bout rest a bit more before running around huh?” He gives you another forehead peck, savouring the feeling of your fingers linked. He could barely think of anything else after that kiss.

“I’ve been comatosed for two months! How does that make sense?” You pouted cutely, Sans seemingly staying calm and grabbing the second instalment of Tsarge, the World Traveller. In fact, he was not calm at all. That concentration of adorableness was lethal to him. He looks at the back of the novella while you put your empty bowl on the ground, prioritising safety and your health. Seeing you in bed felt like the world was on his shoulders because, while he wouldn’t admit it, you had already become his world.

“dunno, kiddo. doctor’s orders to stay in bed. hey, has the book always been this thin?” The pinprick eyelights had focused onto the blurb. You give him an inquisitive look, unsure how to answer.

“I guess so? I haven’t read it all, so I’m not sure if I-” There is a rumble throughout the house, paint flakes falling from the ceiling. 

“shit. okay, stay calm.” Sans had already fortified the roof with a grid of bones and grabbed your hand, watching in case for a panic attack or any bad reaction. Thankfully, the earthquake stopped as soon as it started.

**1 53n53 th3 tru3 m0n4rch. H3 15 5uff3r1ng.**

Xesil bursts through the door, the snakes on his head going wild. 

“Whit! Are you alright?!” His eyes were filled with worry until his eyes settled on the interlocked fingers. “Ah, I sshall take my leave.” 

“Wait, Xesil!” You unweath your fingers from Sans and sit up straighter. The Parsnik turns around with a questioning look. “Please tell me about the first war.”

* * *

Flowey’s POV

So much agony.

**Help me!**

**I’m bleeding!**

**Father, please don’t die!**

**It’s the end!**

**I’m so sorry…**

The souls swirled like coagulated blood in his being. EXP and LOVE stimulated his sense like illicit drugs, but much more addictive. There was no happiness, only despair. It ran through his vines like nails against a chalkboard. And he learned to  _ relish it _ . There was nothing else to do about it. They couldn’t appreciate his work. He had meticulously planned each and every move so no soul ‘fell’. He could go down a new route and become the SAVIOUR. He could then kill the abomination and save while on the surface. Human kind can be wiped out and finally, he will disperse the souls once more. All the praise and all the glory will be his. Not only that, but that mage’s soul. A flawless brown. It only meant one possible thing. They weren’t even conscious of human life. 

‘How terrifying. To not even be emotionally phased or scarred by murder.  **_To understand the true meaning of this world..._ ** ’ He scratches his head using his monstrous vines, a petal falling out only for another to regrow in its place. ‘I’ve still learned so little. I still have so little. I need  **_more._ ** ’ He couldn’t even reach for Galahad’s soul anymore. It was a babbling mess, affected by the aura from the thousands of sufferers. Then again, it was never a stable soul in the first place.

**They didn’t speak over me.**

**A generous customer!**

**I can’t believe I ran away from them...**

**They didn’t bully me.**

**I wanna dance with them again.**

**They like me… for me?**

**Someone finally noticed me!**

**Hopefully Whit will like this present.**

**I couldn’t be your knight.**

It annoyed Flowey to no end. There was no information, just shallow compliments to a serial killer. He already knew they were aiming for a pacifist route. And that is the best time to strike. 

‘I can stop the weed from growing too large to trim and gain my power back.’ It was only a matter of two or three runs before they would reset and endeavour to wipe out the underground. Just like he tried, yet constantly failed. But now? 

‘Now I have a chance.’

* * *

Brav’s POV

‘So, this is how I exist until the final reset?’ He thinks to himself, body suspended in thick ectoplasm and void fluid. ‘To be the one out of 10e101056. A symbiotic relationship with a void beast. An amalgamation of brute biology and mysterious magic.’ It explained his physical strength and resistance to the others’ magic. Didn’t really help with his theories on the daily resets, especially considering the unexplainable link between the energies/particles from different times, places, variations and dimensions. 

‘At least it explains that absurd number.’ He remembers the starting amount of maximum HOPE you had being around 10e50. That was impossible to reach, even if every human and monster from emergence to extinction were to be collected and compiled. So instead, he uses the multiverse to collect souls. And all for what? ‘I still don’t get that. What is this all for? Why?’ Brav was meant to be dying. He should have died multiple times by now in this disgusting fluid tank. ‘How shocking must that be when your one plan with a one in 10 to the power of a hundred and one thousand and fifty-six chance to fail indeed fails?’ The thought was so bizarre for Brav to even picture. ‘That’s the same amount of years it will take for the ‘final reset’, the end and the beginning of the universe all at once. 

‘I wonder if God did that on purpose…’ He curled into a ball, hopeless yet still at full HP. What a cruel existence. ‘I hope Sans and Papyrus are okay…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaning towards making Whit a succubus/incubus for the mythic creature thing. Thank to those who gave suggestions, but I feel that their cheeky personality resonates best with being a lusty devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. It's basically a retelling of Undertale with plot variation due to the Reader's unique inputs that aren't available routes within the actual game. I don't really know where this story is going so enjoy the ride.


End file.
